Naruto en mi escuela
by Megarity
Summary: Bien pues el akatsuki y el equipo 7 son llevados por error de un experimento de física de una chava a una escuela donde vivirán la experiencia estudiantil xD. Además que todos tienen entre 16 a 19 años. ¿Cómo terminara esta historia?
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Una chica de cabello café oscuro con algunos mechones morados y gafas se encontraba sentada en un camión recargando la cabeza en el vidrio con la observando hacia afuera pero nada en especial, es más solo pensaba en el sueño tan extraño que había tenido esa noche. El camión se detuvo y comenzaron a bajar todos los pasajeros la joven de gafas no lo había notado hasta que el señor junto a ella la golpeo por error con su portafolio la joven se percato de lo que sucedía tomo sus maletas y bajo del camión. Empezaba a subir una escaleras para el tomar el metro pero como tenía que comprar boleto se formo en la fila que era bastante larga, estuvo en ella durante unos 10 min. hasta que por fin la atendieron compro dos boletos, uno lo uso para entrar a metro y el otro lo guardo en una bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Bajo las escaleras que la llevaban a los andenes y camino hasta el primer vagón donde se ubicaba el chofer, pero no se subió al que estaba en ese momento sino que se fue a la pared se recargo en ella, soltó las maletas que llevaba y se dejo caer en el suelo estirando los pies y mantuvo su mirada perdida hacia enfrente, de pronto saco su celular de la bolsa que tenía su pantalón en la pierna izquierda lo abrió y vio la hora reacciono dando un gran suspiro

-Aaaa ¿por qué he de llegar tan temprano siempre? Tcht ya ni porque se me hizo tarde

En tono de reproche para si misma decía la chica mientras dejaba el celular en sus piernas y se llevaba las manos a la cara cubriéndose el rostro transcurrieron pocos segundos de esa manera cuando sintió que su celular vibra después escuchando la canción que tenía para mensajes lo tomo entre sus manos lo abrió y verifico que era un mensaje solo lo leyó cerro nuevamente le celular

-Lo que faltaba…. Se les hizo tarde de nuevo…. Me pregunto como siendo puntal mis amigas nunca han podido llegar temprano

La joven con cara de aburrimiento saco una revista de manga de su mochila la sostuvo tapándole el rostro y comenzó a leerla, alrededor suyo pasaban muchas personas las cuales iban esquivando sus pies a ella no le importaba y mantenía fija la mirada en la revista cultivándose con su contenido transcurrieron unos 20min noto un par de pies que estaban junto ella

-Tan madrugadora como siempre niña

Decía una chica de cabello largo color café claro tez blanca, que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camisa negra con el logotipo de la TNT. LA voz fue reconocida por la joven de las gafas y bajo la revista para confirmarlo, vio a su amiga que conoció en primer semestre de prepa y a su hermana menor de si amiga. Las hermanas eran muy parecidas solo que Ivonne la menor de ellas tenias el cabello mas corto y lo tenia teñido de negro además que en la lengua por un accidente terminaba en forma de serpiente.

-Claro que gracioso es no Priscila- Le decía de forma sarcástica la joven de mechones morados a su amiga le mayor de las hermanas- no gustan tomar asiento el suelo es muy grande y de seguro tendremos que esperar un buen rato aquí… además para tu información - aclaro la garganta y alzo el dedo índice en señal de que iba a dar un lección- "yo no llego temprano el tiempo se me atrasa"

-jajajaja -las 3chicas comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo dejaron sus valijas donde se encontraban ya las de la primera y se sentaron en el suelo a lado de la castaña

-Y ¿a quién esperamos? Preguntaba Ivonne

-Haber veamos … a Mildred y Juan Carlos supongo que los veremos en la escuela, a Giss la va a llevar su padre, a Vivis la vemos en la escuela así que solo falta Paty que seguro llegara tarde y Adriana - contaba con los dedos a sus amigos mientras los iba nombrando la chica de las gafas

-ah~ -bostezaba Priscila- tengo mucho sueño!

-Nooooooo tu! … me sorprende tanto -pronunciaba sarcásticamente la chica con los mechones morados el trío se empezó a reír

-si ya ves… las cosas extrañas de la vida tu llegas temprano, ya tengo sueño y Paty va a llegar tarde. Solo falta que Ivonne diga que esta cansada- se burlaba la mayor de todas

Las 3 chicas no paraban de reír por estar diciendo tonterías y las personas que pasaban junto a ellas la miraban extrañadas pero seguían su camino. Las chicas seguían platicando de todo un poco, ya habían transcurrido como 15 min. y hubo un silencio por un momento que lo rompió la chica de lentes

-Oye a que hora son -hablaba dándole un pequeño y leve codazo a Pris

-déjame ver - miraba su reloj de mano Priscila -Cristiam son las 8:15

-¿Quéeeeee? Llevo 40 min. aquí - decía un poco deprimida las nombrada

La escena fue interrumpida por una joven de 17 años de cabello corto arriba de los hombros color negro, de complexión delgada tez trigueña que llegaba corriendo al lugar de la reunión

-hola brujas- decía cariñosamente la recién llegada a las trío que estaba sentadas - lo siento es que…

-te quedaste dormida porque ayer te desvelaste viendo una serie que estaba genial- interrumpían a la recién llegada las chicas sentadas

-malas ¬¬- se quejaba Paty el nombre de la recién llegada

-Bien ya debemos levantarnos que se nos hará tarde… tenemos justo el tiempo para poder llegar

Todavía no terminaba de hablar la adolescente de lentes cuando ya estaba de pie dándole la mano a las que estaban sentadas para ayudarles a pararse

-Pero falta Adriana- decía Ivonne ya de pie

-Ya llegue lo siento mucho! - se escuchaba la voz de Adriana que bajaba presurosamente las escaleras llevando en cada mano las maletas.

-Ok listo vámonos Cristiam- Decía Ivonne dándole una palmada en la espalda a la chica de lentes

En ese momento llego el metro y las chicas presurosas tomaron sus respectivas maletas y como pudieron se metieron al metro sin salir libradas de empujones, codazos y pisotones. Ya dentro del vagón estaban en medio de este todavía un poco separadas por que todavía había espacio, pero eso fue cambiando con cada estación que avanzaba se iba llenando al grado que quedaron pegadas completamente en bolita empezaron a hablar de todo para distraerse sobre lo incomodas que estaban y el calor que hacía en ese lugar.

Las que asistirían a 5to semestre (Priscila, Paty y Cristiam) les comentaban y advertían con anécdotas graciosas sobre los profesores que tal vez le podrían dar a las de 3er semestre (Ivonne y Adriana). A pesar de que esa platica debería ser un poco seria sin embargo se morían de risa por todas las cosas que se contaban sobre las cosas graciosas que hacían sus profesores o les pasaban a ellas, de pronto se oyó una voz sería

-Ya debemos ir acomodándonos para salir ya que en la siguiente bajamos- decía sería Paty

-Hai-respondían en unísono las 4 jóvenes

Como pudieron se fueron acomodando para la salida, estaban en hilera primero Ivonne, seguida por Adriana, Priscila, Paty y hasta el ultimo Cristiam. La primera se le dificulto salir ya que empujaban por detrás mientras otras personas deseaban entrar al vagón, Ivonne salio como pudo del metro y ayudo a Adriana así sucesivamente hasta que dio el paso para salir Cristiam que cuando su cuerpo estuvo a fuera se cerraron las puertas sin embargo su mochila que llevaba en la espalda quedo atorada entre las puertas. La joven lo sintió de inmediato y su cara reflejaba un poco de terror al pensar en lo que pasaría sus compañeras se dieron cuenta y rápido avisaron al conductor del metro que afortunadamente hizo caso a tiempo antes de que avanzará el metro. El señor abrió las puertas y la chica se soltó y se aparto de inmediato del transporte, después de que este te fuese las chicas comenzaron a hacer burla sobre lo sucedido

-Así que el metro también te quiere mucho no Cris- Se mofaba Ivonne

-jaja ya vez también me quiere, al igual que mi suelo y mi celular - jaja contestaba siguiendo la corriente Cristiam

Las chicas hicieron todo ese tipo de bromas mientras caminaban hacia la salida para tomar un camión que las dejaría ya en su escuela. El camino que faltaba transcurrió sin ningún otro percance hablaban sobre anime, escuelas y lo que les había pasado en sus vacaciones de verano , llegando a la escuela se bajaron muchos adolescentes, no era para menos la escuela era una de las más demandas, lo único que no les gustaba del todo era que tenían que vivir en ese lugar y compartían un mini departamento con otras 3personas. Sin nada más que hacer entraron a la escuela mostrando sus credenciales del año pasado caminaban las 5 juntas dentro de la escuela que era enorme y tenía muchos árboles además de áreas verdes.

-Nosotras las vemos al rato, vamos al club a saludar a todos- Decía Ivonne

-Cierto que eres parte de los friskis

Se burlaba Cristiam mientras se adelantaba un poco y se colocaba frente a Ivonne caminando de reversa para mirarla a la cara pero no fue mucho su andar de ese modo ya que algo la hizo para volteo a ver que era y se dio cuenta que había tropezado con un chico Cristiam se sonrojo y pidió disculpas y joven solo sonrío y siguió su camino sin prestar atención al incidente. Sus amigas de la chica solo empezaron a reír

- Claro ya sabes que soy doble espía como Itachi… procura no matar a nadie este semestre OK Cris- se mofaba Ivonne mientras se alejaba junto a Adriana para ir al club de anime al que pertenecían

-No te burles… que ya seré más cuidadosa y sería este año

-jaja eso ni tu te lo crees nee-san - La trataba de desengañar Paty a Cristiam

-Bueno vamos a los baños de Choaime- decía Priscila

Las chicas continuaron su camino, llegando cerca de los edificios dedicados a la investigación llamados Siladín por estos edificios esta uno pequeño que era el cuarto de servicio además de un inmueble que era específicamente unos baños para mujeres. El camino para el Siladin estaba rodeado de bancas una de las cuales estaba junto al cuarto de servicio y enfrente de los baños, esa era la banca donde las chicas siempre se iba a sentar desde 1er semestre les gustaba ese lugar ya que un árbol junto a la banca daba un poco de sombra pero dejaba un lugar con sol. La mayor de todas Priscila se sentó en donde pegaba el sol a un lado Paty y donde se ubicaba toda la sombra se ubico Cristiam, estaban hay sentadas descansando del largo y agotador camino.

Era una mañana tranquila había algunas nubes que se formaban en el cielo pero no parecía que llovería ese día, las chicas permanecían calladas comiendo un chocolate y solo se escuchaban algunos cantos de las aves que iban y venían de los árboles cercanos. Poco después llegaba una nueva joven de estatura pequeña, cabello negro debajo de los hombros y con las maletas color rosa, saludaba sonriente a las que estaban sentadas

-Hola chicas

-Hola Vivis- le devolvían el saludo todavía sentadas volteando la cabeza para verla- tu mundo rosado también incluye las maletas - se burlaba Paty

-Yo quiero las maletas color rosa . -hacía pucheros Priscila

-Ya no digas nada Paty- se quejaba Viviana

-Oigan no hemos visto en que habitación nos toco- mencionaba Cristiam para evitar otra eterna discusión sobre el color rosa- ¿qué número es la suya?- les preguntaba a todas, de inmediato las jóvenes empezaron a buscar entre sus pertenencias el papel donde les indicaba el número de la habitación en la que se quedarían por un ciclo escolar

-123! -gritaron al mismo tiempo las 4 - Que bien!

-aunque me pregunto que pasara - pensaba un poco preocupada Cris

-Ya vámonos a dejar nuestros equipajes, al fin al cabo estamos en la misma habitación- decía Paty mientras se levantaba de la banca

-Pero primero voy al baño- decía Priscila mientras se encaminaba hacía los baños

Después de que Priscila fuese al baño cada joven tomo sus pertenencias y partieron en busca del su nuevo hogar durante el año. Esa habitación era como un departamento tenían un cuarto donde había 4 camas una en cada esquina para dejar un poco de espacio entre los que habitarían, tenían dos televisiones que transmitían programas culturales, además que en el cuarto se encontraba un refrigerador que era para guardar algunos aperitivos aunque la escuela daba desayuno, comida y cena en un comedor que era dividido por los grados. Aparte de esa habitación habían dos baños, un cuarto de estudio donde se les habían instalado 4 computadoras de escritorio, una mesa y un librero para que los jóvenes pudieran colocar sus libros y algunas otras cosas.

Al llegar cada una escogió una cama sin ninguna pelea por estas, Priscila se acostó en su respectiva cama y se quedo dormida, Viviana saco su laptop y la conecto para que se cargara y comenzó a jugar. Mientras que Paty sacaba un DVD de entre sus maletas lo conecto a la televisión y empezó a ver una serie, Cristiam saco se celular marco un número y comenzó a hablar era sus padres a los que le llamaba, tardo unos 15 min. en el teléfono y después se fue a sentar con Paty para ver una nueva serie. Ya había pasado algunas horas cuando interrumpió Cristiam

-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a esa cosa de la bienvenida?

-no recuerdo… deja checo en Pág. de la escuela- decía Viviana mientras buscaba la información en Internet, después de un min. dijo- parece ser que a las 6

-Y ¿a qué hora son? -Preguntaba Cristiam un poco nerviosa

-Las 5:30- respondía Viviana mientras se levantaba presurosa para despertar a Priscila, mientras que las otras dos chicas corrían cada una a un baño llevando entre sus manos lo necesario para arreglarse y colocarse el uniforme -Levántate que se nos va hacer tarde! -decía Viviana moviendo a Pris

-¿Para que? -contestaba un poco adormilada todavía Pris mientras mantenía abrazado a su peluche de Sasuke

-Para esa cosa de la bienvenida, no ves que nos darán en ese lugar nuestros horarios de clase

-A es cierto -Contestaba Pris mientras se levantaba con calma

Cristiam salía de un baño ya arreglada excepto por su cabello que era un completo desastre, con un cepillo lo trataba de acomodar un poco. El uniforme de la escuela para chicas era la típica falda pero en este caso la llevaban color morado, una blusa blanca y el suéter negro; mientras que las medias podían llevarlas ya sea moradas o negras. Por su parte los hombres llevaban un pantalón de pinzas color morado con camisa blanca y el suéter negro además de la corbata color negro. Pero la joven que acababa de salir no le agradaban las faldas así que para no romper las reglas traía consigo una falda short

-¿quién va a entrar al baño?- preguntaba la recién salida

-Yop- decía Viviana mientras se metía al cuarto de baño con cierta calma

Al 10 para las 6 las chicas ya estaban listas y salieron caminando un poco rápido pero sin correr con la invitación que se les pedía para poder entrar, en la puerta de la audiovisual donde se realizaría el evento había un profesor que ya conocía Cristiam gracias a esto pudieron entrar ya que habían cerrado las puertas. Entraron sin hacer ningún ruido y tomaron los primero asientos que encontraron se quedaron en ese lugar quietas y son hacer ningún ruido. Aunque Paty se quedo dormida a mitad del evento, Viviana y Cristiam veían a sus compañeros esperando ver algo bueno entre ellos pero era lo mismo que el año pasado y a pesar de que había algunos chicos muy guapos eran gays lo cual como las jóvenes ya lo habían dicho era un completo desperdicio, sin embargo ellas los respetaban aunque no les parecía lo mejor del mundo. Priscila que estaba a su lado solamente las trataba de regañar pero no podía levantar la voz y se limitaba a darle uno que otro zape cuando ya la habían fastidiado.

La ceremonia de bienvenida duro poco más de 1 hora entre buenos deseos por parte del comité de dirección y algunas otras personas que no les interesaban en ese momento. Cuando ya había acabado se mantuvieron en sus asientos esperando que la mayoría de las personas se retirarán y evitaran el molesto embotellamiento en la entrada, además esperaban a ver a alguno de sus amigos o conocidos, pero Cristiam despertó a Paty de repente al ver que se acercaba un profesor

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba adormilada Paty

-es que hay viene mi profe de física del año pasado y no será bueno que te encuentre durmiendo durante la bienvenida - le decía en voz baja a Paty mientras su profesor llegaba donde están las chicas- Buenas tardes profe,¿ este semestre continuaremos con el experimento ?

-Buenas tardes, no creo tendré que salir a dar unas conferencias y no podré estar en la escuela para supervisarlo inclusive voy saliendo así que no me dará tiempo de poder recoger todo y acomodarlo respectivamente- decía un poco preocupado- señorita Cristiam podría usted terminar y cerrar el laboratorio por mi - le decía mientras le daba la llave a la joven

-Am si, no se preocupe solo acomodare todo y cerrare el cuarto- le decía despreocupada

-De acuerdo me tengo que ir… que tengan un excelente año jóvenes- se despedía y se alejaba del grupo, pero no se quedaban solas las chicas ya que se acercaba una pareja de chicos los dos eran de estatura un poco baja, la chica tenía el cabello quebrado y estaba peinada de media coleta, mientras que el chico tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y llevaba un guante negro en la mano derecha

-Hola locas- saludaba el joven

-Hola Juan Carlos- se escuchaba la respuesta al saludo por parte de las adolescentes

-¿En que habitación les toco?-Preguntaba la chica de cabello rizado

-Nos toco en la misma habitación lo puede creer Mildred- contestaba emocionada Paty

-Yo no se como sobrevivirán ustedes 4 juntas- decía Juan Carlos riéndose al imaginarse a las chicas conviviendo todo el día

-Oigan y ¿quién era ese profesor? ¿Las regaño o algo?- preguntaba Mildred un poco preocupada

-Neeee solamente me dio la llave para cerrar el laboratorio … ya no podré continuar con mi experimento- contestaba con tristeza Cristiam

-Aaaaa y ¿de que era tu experimento Cris?- Preguntaba con curiosidad Mildred

-A es algo un poco difícil de describir… verás algunos físicos creen que existe algo así como antimateria por lo que tratábamos de demostrar que era cierto y para ello lo que tratábamos de hacer era…-decía emocionada Cristiam

-Ok yo no entendí nada mejor dejémosle así - la interrumpía Mildred

- creo que estoy loca porque me gusta la física- Decía preocupada Cristiam

-jajaja esa no es la razón por la que te creemos loca Cris- se empezaban a reír con el comentario de Juan Carlos

-Bueno ya me voy todavía no he terminado de arreglar mis cosas- decía Mildred mientras se despedía - Bye

-Yo también me retiro tengo que regresar rápido o me van a ganar la cama- mencionaba Juan Carlos mientras se iba corriendo, cuando estos ya se habían ido y las chicas se estaban levantando para ir por sus horarios de clases llegaba otro chico alto con cabello negro

-Hola chicas- las saludaba

-Hola Marco- contestaba las jóvenes

-¿Ya fuiste por tu horario de clases?- preguntaba Priscila

-Nop a penas iba por el pero las vi así que pase a saludar- contestaba cortésmente el chico- y ustedes

-Tampoco- decía Paty- vamos ya quiero saber que me va a tocar mañana

Con lo cual se levantaron las chicas y fueron donde estaba el papeleo ya no había gente porque la mayoría ya lo había obtenido. No tardaron más de 5min y se alejaron a ver si en alguna clase coincidían, solamente las 4 chicas se tenían la misma clase de filosofía mientras que con el joven ninguna clase tenían en común

-Que mal no me toco con ninguna de ustedes- mencionaba con decepción el joven

-Pero no te preocupes conocerás más personas y así las unes a Choaime- lo trataba de animar Paty

-Eso sí jaja al rato ya toda la escuela estará con nosotros- respondía animado el chico- ya me tengo que ir las veo mañana en las banquitas vale- se iba despidiendo

-Okas ciao- decía Cristiam

-Bye- constaban al mismo tiempo Priscila y Viviana

-hasta mañana- se despedía Paty y el chico ya se había ido quedando de nuevo las adolescentes

-me acompañan a cerrar el laboratorio porfa- les pedía Cristiam a sus amigas

-Bueno además de una vez paso a los baños de haya- confirmaba Priscila

Las chicas tomaron camino hacía el Siladín donde se encontraba el edificio donde se hacía el experimento, entraron a un cuarto muy grande y con maquinas.

-Te ayudamos en algo Cris- decía Paty mientras observaba todas las maquinas un poco extrañada

-No, no es necesario solo tengo que cubrir esta maquina y desconectarla… no es proble…

-Que lindo hámster! - interrumpían a la chica gritando y corriendo hacía la jaula del hámster Viviana tomo un banco y bajo la jaula mientras que Priscila de inmediato lo saco de su jaula y lo empezaron a acariciar

-No le hacen nada de experimentos al hámster verdad- preguntaba Priscila mientras de ella salía una aura de maldad y sus ojos reflejaban algo de maldad

-Noo como crees… no le hacemos nada solamente es la mascota del profesor- objetaba Cristiam un poco indignada- además creo que se le olvido y si lo dejamos aquí no creo que sobreviva

El hámster se puso nervioso y de las manos de las chicas salto hacía una maquina que no había sido desconectada Cristiam trato de detenerlo mientras corría hacía la maquina pero con el banco que había botado Viviana, se tropezó y por un error jalo una palanca mientras que Paty tomo al hámster que fue hasta donde ella estaba. De pronto a un lado de la maquina empezó a salir mucho humo instintivamente las chicas se colocaron pecho tierra con incertidumbre esperando que se fuese disipando el humo.

Cuando ya había desaparecido la mayoría del humo se fueron levantando una a una, Cristiam antes que nada fue a revisar la maquina para ver si no le había ocurrido algún desperfecto

-espero que no le haya pasado nada… sino estoy muerte- decía preocupada mientras la desconectaba

-¿oye Cris que es eso?- preguntaba decía Viviana señalando de donde provenía el humo

-Es una maquina que va creando la materia partir de la antimateria- explicaba Cristiam sin prestar atención a donde señalaba

-No la maquina no… más bien eso- Decía un poco molesta Paty mientras movía la cara de Cristiam a el lugar donde señalaba Viviana

-que demo… ¿eso es real?- decía Cristiam mientras observaba y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

-lo mismo me pregunto- decía Priscila mientras no dejaba de ver

A un lado de la maquina se vislumbraba unos personajes de la serie llamada Naruto, entro los que estaban los akatsukis Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi , Kakuzo, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Konan; además que el equipo 7 conformado por Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura también estaban en esa misma habitación. Las chicas no lo podían creer en sus caras por su parte los personajes de anime observaban el lugar sin pronunciar palabra y sin moverse; pero la quietud se rompió cuando la Cristiam la menor de las jóvenes se acerco a Kakashi y con el dedo índice le empezó a picar el brazo el hombre que por alguna extraña razón se veía de 17 años solo se le quedo mirando extrañado

-¡¿Que haces Cristiam? - Preguntaba Priscila en tono de regaño a la menor de ellas

-¿Qué? Solo quería verificar que no estaba aluciando- le respondía sin dejar de picar al shinobi

-¿que pasa a aquí?- preguntaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a Paty y la observaba detenidamente ella sin más y con mucha emoción lo abrazaba- eh que pasa!

-Oigan ahí esta el kyubi vamos tras el- le ordenaba Pein a los akatsukis. Las chicas se asustaron y tomaron acción Paty abrazaba a Naruto y lo coloco tras ella las otras tres fueron por el supuesto líder akatsuki


	2. una noche larga

En ese cuarto se encontraban los akatsukis preparándose para el ataque contra Naruto, el cual estaba siendo protegido por Paty y el equipo 7, mientras que las otras chicas fueron con Pein

-Antes de que empieces con tu ataque necesitamos hablar contigo a solas- le decía Cristiam ya tenía un plan entre manos para poder controlar la situación en lo que se resolvía, el chico con los piercing acepto y fueron caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación para hablar

-Bien si tu decides atacar a cualquiera de esta escuela yo le revelare a los akatsukis tus verdaderos planes y quien es el verdadero líder- le decía seriamente Cristiam al joven, que no podía creer que esas niñas de apariencia normal e indefensas pudieran conocer su secreto

-Y como estoy seguro que ustedes conocen la verdad del akatsuki- preguntaba un tanto para disimular la sorpresa

-Pues el verdadero líder mantuvo una pelea con el primero -Le contestaba Viviana- además …

-de acuerdo no atacaremos a nadie pero necesitamos saber que pasa en este sitio- interrumpía el joven de piercing para evitar que alguien pudiera escuchar la conversación

-am pues eso todavía no lo entiendo del todo pero lo resolveremos a su tiempo- contestaba Cristiam

Los chicos regresaron a donde se encontraban todos, Paty ya había soltado a Naruto, o mejor dicho Kakashi lo había alejado de ella pensando que pudiese ser un peligro o ser aliada de akatsuki, ella estaba deprimida mientas que Priscila solo se le quedaba viendo a Sasuke y Viviana hacía lo mismo pero en ella se reflejaba un poco de perversión en su mirada

-Akatsuki nos mantendremos sin atacarlos a ellos por el tiempo que duremos en este sitio- decía el joven de cabellos anaranjados

-Ya descubriste que paso Cris- cuestionaba Paty

-noo pero lo más probable es que creo a ellos a partir de … ahh no se que haya pasado - se desesperaba Cristiam moviendo su cabello, el alvino que tapaba su rostro le dio una palmada en la espalda

-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien ahora solo concéntrate y si nos puedes explicar que pasa sería de mucha ayuda- le decía Kakashi para reanimarla pero la chica solo se le quedo viendo embobada y no pudo articular palabra

-Sasuke-kun… tu que eres muy inteligente me podrías que explicar que pasa en este sitio- le decía Sakura a Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba y el joven solo la miraba con desprecio y se la quitaba de encima, Priscila y Viviana querían matar a la chica solamente con la mirada de pronto Cristiam reacciono

-A… bueno la respuesta más lógica si esto puede tener… es que por algún error de la maquina ustedes que son personajes de una historia ficticia les dio vida … jajaja eso sonó como si fuera un científico loco- decía Cristiam para tratar de explicar

-Pues te gusta la física y estas loca, entonces concuerdas perfectamente- se burlaba Viviana

-¡¿Que?… hmp… yo no puedo ser inventado- decía Sasuke

-Si lo eres pero desearía que no fuese así - Le decía Pris mientras no lo dejaba de ver

-Claro no podemos ser eso que dicen ustedes- protestaba Naruto

-Oye es la verdad - le respondía Cristiam alzando la voz

-No le grites a mi Naruto- le reclamaba Paty mientras lo abrazaba otra vez

-A ya!- gritaba desesperada Cristiam- veamos tu - señalando a Naruto- eres un niño hiperactivo que quiere ser hokage, pintaste las cabezas de hokage para llamar la atención, además esta enamorado de cierta personita que su nombre es…- decía Cristiam pero el rubio soltándose de Paty fue y le tapo la boca

-de acuerdo … ya les creo- decía Naruto para zafarse de lo que pudiera decir más la chica

-hmp… la vida de Naruto cualquiera la sabe- respondía de mala gana Sasuke

-tu eres am Sasuke Uchiha … am…- se quedaba pensativa Cristiam y volteaba a ver a Pris y le decía en voz baja que nadie pudiera escuchar- oye ¿en qué parte de la historia se abran quedado?… no vaya a hacer que metamos la pata por andar contando cosas que la modificasen

-¿Y por qué me le preguntas a mi? Tu los trajiste- contestaba Priscila un poco preocupada- pero tienes razón debemos medir las palabras con ellos

-Yo los traje, ¿quién saco al hámster?, pero ahora no es momento para eso…. Y de donde se quedaron pues no se pero si te das cuenta todavía tanto Sasori como Itachi siguen vivitos y coleando, además Sasuke estaba acompañado de su equipo y no esta Sai- Le decía todavía en tono bajo, el ver Viviana que las 2 chicas estaban tardando mucho fue a donde ellas estaban

-¿Qué sucede Pris?- preguntaba un poco desconcertada Viviana

-Es que no debemos de decir muchas cosas que puedan perjudicar el rumbo de la historia- contestaba Priscila

-pues solo pregúntenle que es lo ultimo que recuerdan- sugería Viviana

-hey ustedes 3 que tanto se secretean, si dicen que somos personajes deben saber como somos no?- Les decía de manera fuerte y contundente Sasuke

-Ya te dije que es verdad eres un personaje de anime y sobre su vida…. Bueno este veamos es que primero necesitamos saber que es lo ultimo que recuerdan

-¿para qué? -Preguntaba Sakura de modo arrogante- yo creo que están mintiendo

-Mentirosas nosotras! ¿que te pasa? - le decía Viviana molesta- al menos nosotras no tratamos de matar a un shinobi del libro bingo con una kunai

Todos en la sala soltaron una carcajada algunos más y otros menos, e inclusive Sasuke hizo una breve sonrisa

-Pero que tonto haría algo así- preguntaba Naruto

-Bueno creo que todavía no estaban en esa parte- decía Priscila todavía riendo un poco

-No, pero solamente díganos lo ultimo que recuerden por favor- Pedía cortésmente Viviana

-A yo recuerdo que íbamos a empezar con nuestro planes primero empezaría Itachi y Kisame , y yo soy un niño bueno - Decía Tobi inocentemente

-A tu cállate tonto- gritaba Deidara mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Tobi

-Que nos pueden decir de nosotros sabiendo eso- ignorando la pelea entre los miembros de su organización Pein preguntaba seriamente a las adolescentes

-Pues haber tu pasado… tu amiga es Konan desde niños los quedaron huérfanos después Konan llevo a otro amigo que llevaba un perrito, conocieron a los 3 Sannin de Konoha y el único que se quedo con ustedes fue …- no puedo terminar la oración Paty porque Cristiam le tapaba la boca y le decía en el oído

-No digas el nombre que Naruto no lo sabe todavía, y eso es parte de la trama

-Bien yo con eso me conformo de los akatsuki ya no digan nada más entendido- Decía Pein porque veía el peligro que podrían correr sus planes si las chicas hablaban más

-oye pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, mi arte es la mejor de todas para que solo sea un invento- le reclamaba Deidara a su superior

-Cállate no lo entiendes, además tu arte no se compara nada con lo glorioso del arte que se conserva por tanto tiempo- decía Sasori a Deidara- además ahora estoy más feliz ya que mi arte aunque si hubiese alguien que pudiera destruirla quedaría impresa por mucho más tiempo

-Guarden silencio de una vez por todas- les gritaba Hidan- ustedes con su tonta arte… en este mundo o cualquiera lo único que vale es la religión jashin - decía enojado

-Ustedes trío de idiotas- Decía Kakuzo sin exaltarse en ningún momento- todo siempre girara en torno al dinero

-Eso es más que la verdad- le interrumpía Cristiam- para hacer arte tienes que tener dinero para conseguir los materiales, y la religión solo vende … bueno al menos en nuestro mundo

-Mentira siempre estarán los amigos primero- Le reclamaba Naruto

-Pero en el día del amor y la amistad COMPRAS cosas para tu amigo y así demuestras un poco tu amistad- protestaba Cristiam, entonces la mayoría empezó a hablar sobre lo mejor en el mundo cada uno de acuerdo a lo que pensaba y de entre todo el ruido se escucho una voz

-Bueno creo que en estos momentos no son lo indicados para discutir sobre que es lo que gobierna al mundo- Decía Kakashi mientras leía su libro

-Tiene razón- Decía Viviana- el punto aquí es que vamos a hacer con ellos

-Pues la maquina necesita por lo menos una o dos semanas en cargarse y tratar de revertir lo que paso, entonces de que se quedan unos días se quedan unos días- Le contestaba Cristiam

-Hmp… entonces tenemos que convivir con el enemigo- por fin los volteaba a ver Sasuke a la organización y de entre ellos noto a su hermano- tu! - lo miraba con odio y desprecio

-Eres tan débil que jamás me podrás ganar- le decía Itachi mirando a Sasuke

-Ahora ustedes piensen como detenerlo a él- le decía Cristiam a Viviana y Priscila

-Yaoi!- gritaba Viviana

-Noooo - respondía Priscila- Yaoi noo eso no por favor

Todos las volteaban a ver confusos por la discusión de las chicas, mientras Viviana jalaba a Sasuke y le mostraba su celular rosa en este había imágenes comprometedoras de él con Naruto y otras más con Itachi, y entre esas salieron unas donde aparecía con Sakura y una con Karin, Sasuke solo las veía con gran sorpresa y enfado

-Si comienzas a pelear estas imágenes podrían verlas todoooos los de aquí- lo persuadía Viviana

-Pero no es verdad- contestaba muy molesto Sasuke

-Y eso que ellos no lo sabrán -le decía Viviana

-hmp, de acuerdo solo en este mundo no le haré nada- el azabache aceptaba resignado ante la posibilidad de verse envuelto en esa clase de líos

-Listo esta resuelto-Decía Viviana con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno entonces hagamos como una especie de pacto nadie matara a nadie, ni se lastimaran ni harán destrozos en la escuela de acuerdo- les hablaba Cristiam a todos

-¿Y que harán mientras nosotras estemos en clases?- preguntaba Paty

-Ya se! Como no pueden estar todo el tiempo juntos ya que se matarían debemos cuidarlos así que nos lo repartimos y llevamos a nuestras clases como alumnos- Sugería Priscila observando a Sasuke

-Eso sería buena idea, así aprenderán algo del mundo jaja- mencionaba Viviana

-Las clases son como en la academia- preguntaba Naruto emocionado

-Tu las necesitarías demasiado- ridiculizaba Sasuke a Naruto

-No. No tiene nada que ver con lo que vieron en la academia de ninjas - decía Paty molesta - además el que tendría que aprender más es otra persona- veía a Sasuke de manera despectiva

-Bueno pero el punto es que serían como un descanso, relajarse ver el otro lado de la vida… se podría decir - Trataba de convencerlos Priscila

-como un asueto de labores- les decía emocionado Tobi a los Akatsuki- sería genial, hay que quedarnos para poder ser niños buenos ^^

-Aunque no quisieran por lo que digo la chica de lentes, nos tendremos que quedar- decía pensativo Kakashi

-La chica de lentes- lo repetía ilusionada Cristiam al ver que Kakashi la reconocía

- eh cierto no sabemos como se llaman ustedes, digan sus nombres- les decía Kisame a las chicas

-A yo soy Paty, la que esta medio embobada con Kakashi se llama Cristiam pero le pueden decir Cris o Crsty, La de allá es Priscila, y la del celular rosa es Viviana

Las presentaba mientras las iba señalando, después de la presentación se escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-Oigan se encuentran bien chicas? -se escuchaba la voz de un hombres mayor

-¿Quién será Cris?- le preguntaba Viviana mientras le daba un codazo para que volviera en si

-¿eh?… lo más probable es que sea el conserje- decía en voz baja a todos para que no se preocupasen, alzando la voz le contestaba al señor- sip estamos bien solo que limpiábamos para que el polvo no afectará a las maquinas- le decía una mentira para que se alejara

-A bueno pero dense prisa que ya va a haber el toque de queda- les aconsejaba mientras se retiraba

-es cierto en media hora tenemos que estar en la habitación ya que pasara el inspector- avisaba Priscila mientras observaba en su reloj de mano la hora

-Les parece que discutamos lo demás en un lugar más cómodo- Decía Paty mientras los iba empujando para la puerta

-Pato pero no los podemos sacar a vista de todos-advertía Cristiam

-¿por qué no? Si de todos modos los van a ver mañana en las clases- contestaba Paty

-porque entramos 4 y saldremos 18 personas. No es muy lógico que digamos verdad- le hacía ver Cristiam a Paty

-además que las capas de los akatsukis llamarán la atención- hablaba Viviana

-pues las capas que las volteen y será solamente negras, y pues que se salten la barda y listo - daba soluciones Priscila

-pero que alguien distraiga al conserje … que Paty se haga la enferma- indicaba Cristiam

Después de su plan improvisado los akatsukis obedecieron las ordenes de las chicas y se voltearon la capa quedando el color negro, mientras Paty se adelantaba y le decía al vigilante que se sentía mal este solo le prestaba atención a la joven mientras que todos se escabullían entre la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando Paty vio que todos ya habían salido le dijo que ya estaba mejor y se reunió con el grupo a pocos metros; con lo cual partieron a la habitación donde tendrían que convivir 18 personas. Estando ya en la habitación empezaron a hablar sobre como sería al día siguiente la situación

-Pues creo que deberíamos llevarlos a clases como ya dije, además en estos momentos apenas comenzarán las clases así que pueden acoplarse fácilmente y lo mejor los profesores no tienen listas aún así que no habrá problema con ello- explicaba Priscila

-¿Que tipo de clases son?- preguntaba Hidan

-Am pues yo tome, Derecho, Latín, Ciencias Políticas y sociales, Cibernética, Biología y Física… además de Filosofía que es obligatoria- contestaba a la pregunta Cristiam

-Yo tengo Calculo, Biología, Química, Análisis de textos literarios, Psicología, ciencias de la salud y filosofía -Decía Paty

-Yo llevo Cibernética, Estadísticas, Química, Análisis de textos literarios, Teoría de la historia, Latín y Filosofía- mocionaba Priscila

-haber yo asistiré a Calculo, estadísticas, biología, economía, derecho, Análisis de textos literarios y filo- por ultimo hablaba Viviana

Todos los personajes se quedaban atónitos ya que no comprendían de que se trataban la mayoría de las materias

-Y si mejor los repartimos y ya- proponía Cristiam al ver lo que pasaba

-Creo que será lo más conveniente- afirmaba Priscila

-¿Pero como le hacemos? -preguntaba Paty

-am pues son 14 si nos repartimos de 3 solo sobran 2 esos se los damos a la hermana de Pris vale, entonces sugiero que sea de este modo- Cristiam hablaba mientras tomaba un papel y escriba los nombres de todos- Bien quedaría de este modo Priscila tendrá que cuidar a Sasuke, Tobi y Zetsu… ¿en donde esta Zetsu ?- preguntaba ya que no lo veía entre la multitud

-Eh aquí- se escuchaba una voz proveniente de un chico aparentemente de 17 o 18 años tez blanca y ojos verdes además de tener el cabello despeinado. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos por el cambio

-¿Y Kisame?- preguntaba Tobi

-que no me ves aquí imbécil- le reclamaba otro chico de edad 18 a 19 años con el cabello negro azulado y ojos color azul grisáceo, de inmediato las miradas se dirigieron a Cristiam para obtener una explicación ya que con la luz de la habitación también se notaba que todos mantenían una edad de 16 a 19 años

-¿Eh? ¿por qué me miran a mi?- les cuestionaba Cristiam

-¿Quién es la dueña de esa maquina?- le respondía Hidan

-bueno pues el dueño es mi profe… -decía para zafarse de dar explicaciones que ni la propia joven tenía- pero no es tan extraño… digo si les di vida a personajes de una historia que no les cambia el aspecto físico o su edad supongo que es normal

-Pero que buen cambio les hizo es más hasta para comer chocolate no Cristy- decía Viviana y Priscila le daba un zape porque ya sabía los planes que tenían Viviana y Cristiam sobre el chocolate liquido y chicos

-no estén de pervertida- le advertía Priscila a las dos

-Bueno ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora como íbamos a quedar repartidos- decía Kakuzo al que no se le notaban los hilos que tenía en los brazos por la modificación que habían sufrido

-Así bueno con Pris- señalando a la chica se van a ir Sasuke, Tobi y Zetsu; por su parte con Viviana se van Pein, Kisame e Itachi - decía mientas mostraba con la mano a Viviana- amm con Paty estarán Naruto, Deidara y Sasori - mencionaba acercándose a Paty- y conmigo estarán Kakashi, Kakuzo y Hidan

-¿Y yo? - preguntaba sakura

-Tu como te ves de 16 años vas a asistir a las clases de 3er semestre junto con Konan- le respondía Viviana con una sonrisa en la cara al saber que no estaría cerca de Sasuke

-¿Pero a ellas quien las va a guiar en este mundo?- preguntaba Tobi

-Oye yo no soy una tonta para que me estén cuidando como a ti- respondía furiosa Sakura más de coraje porque no podría estar cerca de Sasuke, mientras que Konan solo se limitaba a asentar con la cabeza

-Calma Sakura a nadie lo tratamos como tonto, y de ustedes se encargara Ivonne mi hermana- respondía Priscila

-Oye espera tengo una idea, pero necesito ver cuanto me da el otro tipo a cambio- Decía Cristiam mientras su rostro reflejaba un poco de malicia

-¿En qué estás pensando onee-chan? - Le preguntaba Paty a Cristiam

-Nada … nada- respondía para calmarla un poco

-Nada, nada bueno diría yo- hablaba Priscila

-¿Ustedes dos son hermanas? - preguntaba sorprendido Kisame, señalando a Paty y Cristiam ya que las dos chicas no se parecían en nada - pero no se parecen en nada

-A es que nos hicimos hermanas en la escuela- respondía Paty con una sonrisa- oye Naruto no quieres ser cuñado de Cristiam

-¿Eh? Yo- decía sorprendido Naruto ante la petición de la joven- a etto pues déjame pensarlo jeje

-Ya verás que vas a decir que si-le decía Paty con una sonrisa picara

-Otra cosa vamos a llevar nuestras ropas habituales- preguntaba Kakashi

-no, van a tener que usar uniformes como estos- le decía Paty señalando su uniforme

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee? - gritaba Deidara- me reuso a usar falda eso jamás lo haré

-Idiota esos son para las chicas… aunque para ti no habrá diferencia- se burlaba Sasori

-Deja de molestarme marioneta estúpida- le reclamaba Deidara

-Tiene razón Sasori, bueno en que este es uniforme para chicas ustedes llevarán pantalón- explicaba Viviana

-¿Y donde esta el uniforme?- preguntaba impaciente Naruto

-de verdad de donde rayos vamos a sacar todos los uniformes- cuestionaba Paty preocupada

-am pues podríamos ir al almacén y tomarlos- decía Cristiam

-¿Quién va?- preguntaba Paty

-yo no, tengo flojera de salir- se quejaba Priscila

-¿vamos nosotras Cris?- le preguntaba Paty

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos vayan explicándoles como funciona la escuela vale- les daba indicaciones Cristiam a Viviana y Priscila

Las 2 chicas salieron de la habitación rápidamente con dirección a los almacenes de la escuela, como era de noche se escabullían con facilidad, llegaron a un edificio con la puerta abierta

-¿no debería estar cerrada?- le preguntaba Cristiam a Paty- así no es ninguna misión imposible jiji

-no se pero en nuestra situación nos favorece así que ya vamos por esas cosas y larguémonos antes que llegue alguien- reprendía Cristiam a Paty

Las adolescentes entraron al edificio y empezaron a buscar las tallas que les parecían pertinentes para sus nuevos invitados

-¿Que talla será mi Kakashi?- preguntaba con gran emoción Cristiam- y Hidan también se ve muy guapo en persona jaja

-Eres una pervertida- le contestaba en broma Paty

-¿yo pervertida?… te equivocas además quién era la que andaba abrase y abrase a Naruto- se burlaba Cristiam

-Bueno ya apurémonos- cortaba la conversación Paty

Las chicas terminaron de escoger los uniformes, y salieron con dirección a su habitación. Mientras que ellas estaban en ese lugar en el cuarto las chicas trataban de explicarle como funcionaba la escuela a los personajes

-Bueno la escuela aquí es fácil… veamos pues todavía no les podemos decir como serán los profesores porque ni nosotras sabemos- les decía Priscila riéndose mientras todos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo como niños de kinder la miraban confundidos

-Puedo matar a alguno de sus compañeros - preguntaba Hidan levantando la mano

-Que no escuchaste que no podíamos matar o lastimar a nadie, tu exhibicionista - le reclamaba Naruto haciendo notar que Hidan no llevaba camisa- Sakura no tienes que ver esas cosas tápate los ojos

-Cállate Naruto, yo no le haría caso a alguien como ese tipo … yo solo tengo ojos para una persona - decía Sakura mientas se sonrojaba y veía a Sasuke

-haha y yo no le haría caso a una mocosa estúpida como tu- se burlaba de ella Hidan- pero entonces puedo matar a personas

-No- decía fríamente y un poco enojado Pein- debe quedar claro que no podemos dañar a nadie- Todos los de akatsuki se quedaron callados ante la clara orden de su líder, y por un momento la habitación estaba en completo silencio pero se rompió cuando entraron Paty y Cristiam

-Ya te dije si no les quedan, pues mañana conseguimos otros- le decía Cristiam a Paty mientras iban entrando, las chicas vieron a todos callados- ¿no paso nada grave verdad?

-No aquí todo esta tranquilo- contestaba Tobi- yo soy un niño bueno

-Bueeeno… y ¿Dónde dormiremos? - preguntaba Kakashi mientras se levantaba

-Supongo que en el piso, además hay alfombra y con una cuantas cobijas todo se resuelve- contestaba Paty

-nosotros estamos acostumbrados a dormir donde sea- presumía Hidan

-pero esto serán como una vacaciones así que debemos disfrutar- le replicaba Deidara

De nueva cuenta comenzaría una discusión entre los invitados, sin embargo antes de que pudieran continuar con esto llamaron a la puerta, todos quedaron sorprendidos y se levantaron colocándose en posición para atacar

-Buenas noches señoritas, puedo pasar- se escuchaba una voz atrás de la puerta

-es el inspector, debió haber escuchado las discusiones- decía en voz baja Viviana- todos ustedes métanse en los baños o donde sea pero escóndanse- las avisaba a los personajes ficticios mientras se encaminaba para abrir la puerta. Todos se ocultaron perfectamente y la chica abrió la puerta entro un hombre y vio a Priscila, Paty y Cristiam simulando acomodar sus pertenencias sin embargo lo que realmente ocultaban eran los uniformes robados y a Viviana que se encontraba junto a la puerta

-Escuche unas discusión, ¿Tienen algún problema? - preguntaba un poco confundido

-Am es que estábamos viendo un documental sobre las tribus urbanas y había una pelea entre estas, pero mejor decidimos pagarla y descansar para mañana- le mentía Cristiam

-de acuerdo ya es tarde y es hora de acostarse a dormir, buenas noches- decía mientras se retiraba

-Vaya que si se saben esconder bien- decía Paty

-Pues de algo les tenía que servir ser ninjas- le contestaba Priscila- que mentirota Cristiam jajaja

-Si un documental de tribus urbanas- apoyaba Viviana a Priscila - de donde sacas eso

-No se , solo se me ocurrió pero así tenemos una excusa por si llega a ver más peleas, solo decimos que es una saga de documentales jajaja- comenzaba a reír Cristiam de lo que decía

-Oigan ya pueden salir- Les gritaba Viviana mientras iba al closet por todas las cobijas, edredones y mantas que se encontraban para cubrir de la noche a sus invitados

-mañana sería un día largo y complicado- decía Cristiam mientras se acostaba.

Todos empezaron a acomodarse donde pudieran en el piso y las discusiones entre los que convivirían durante algunas semanas en ese lugar no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo estas no eran graves y se solucionaban rápido. Al final todo el suelo de la habitación quedo cubierto de cobijas donde sobresaltaban los cuerpos de los nuevos alumnos de la escuela, y las chicas en su respectiva camas esperando que mañana no fuera a pasar nada grave con sus nuevos amigos.


	3. Las clases inician

En el cuarto empezaba a ser alumbrado por el sol, que iba saliendo anunciando un nuevo día y para las 4 chicas una aventura, todo estaba en silencio en el cuarto pero fue perturbado por el sonar del despertador del celular de Cristiam no fue mucho lo que duro el sonido porque Kakashi se levanto de inmediato y con una shuriken lo destruyo mientras Cristiam que empezaba tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba vio su celular que ante el ataque del ninja había quedado completamente inservible

-Mi celular! ¡Me van a matar los Wilis!- Cristiam gritaba recordando que tenía que reportarse ante sus padres a diario para que no se preocuparan- ¿por que hiciste eso?

Todo se levantaron al escuchar los reclamos de la joven

-Eh pensé que era un enemigo o algo así- contestaba Kakashi apenado por el incidente- pero ¿Quiénes son los Wilis?

-Es el apodo que le puso a sus padres- contestaba Viviana, de la cama se levantaba Cristiam y se dirigía al baño molesta por la perdida de su celular

-Será conveniente que por un rato no le hablen, déjenla en su mundo - les advertía Paty a todos pues ya conocía a su amiga y lo peligrosa que llegaba a hacer cuando estaba enojada

-Yo me duermo otro rato- decía Priscila viendo las hora que era

-tengo hambre- decía Naruto mientras todos se levantaban y acomodaban las mantas sobre la cama de Cristiam

-Después de arreglarnos iremos al comedor para desayunar- le decía Viviana- mientras tanto que uno entre al otro cuarto de baño y se va turnando para arreglarse

De pronto se formaba una hilera grande en la puerta, en los primero lugares estaban Hidan, Deidara y Tobi que comenzaban una discusión

-Yo debo ir primero- decía Hidan

-Mentira tu vete a rezarle a tu dios y deja de molestarme- le reprochaba Deidara a Hidan mientras se adelantaba

-Yo soy niño bueno por eso obedezco y debo ir primero- decía Tobi mientras tomaba ventaja. los otros dos al darse cuenta de eso lo jalaron de la capa dejándolo en el suelo

-Hey tu no te aproveches de la situación entendido- le reclamaba Hidan, cuando se escucho que la puerta del baño se cerraba

-Pero ¿quién entro?- preguntaba Deidara enojado

-Fue Kakuzo- decía Tobi sin tener presente lo que pasaba

-Ese idiota- golpeaba la puerta Hidan- oye era nuestro turno ya sal- en unos 10 min salía el akatsuki mirándolos con desprecio

-Dejen de pelear que el tiempo es oro- les decía de manera indiferente Kakuzo

-Que otra persona entre- se escuchaba decir a Cristiam saliendo del otro cuarto del baño todavía se notaba que estaba molesta, en el cuarto de baño que salía la chica entraba Konan que permanecía callada sin poner atención a las constantes peleas de sus compañeros.

-La única manera de que Cristiam este seria es que realmente este molesta; así si se parece a Konan- decía Viviana a Paty en bajo volumen para que los demás no escucharan. Mientras Deidara y Hidan volvían a pelearse por entrar al baño se adelantaba Kakashi, al oír que la puerta se cerraba nuevamente estos se enojaron más.

La mañana transcurría así unos salían del cuarto de baño y otros entraban entre algunas peleas; ya la mayoría se encontraba arreglada excepto por Priscila que seguía dormida, Deidara y Hidan que permanecían sin poder entrar al cuarto de baño

-O Sasuke-kun te ves realmente bien con ese uniforme- le decía Sakura

-Yo también me veo genial no lo crees Sakura- le decía Naruto a Sakura esperando que esta le digiera algo lindo

-Tu nunca te verás genial Naruto- le decía de manera arrogante lo cual molesto mucho a Paty

-Oye tu no le digas esas cosas a Naruto, frentona -le reclamaba Paty a Sakura- tu siempre te ves maravilloso Naruto- lo halagaba mientras le daba un abrazo

-Gracias Paty ^^- le contestaba emocionado Naruto

-Hasta cuanto tenemos que esperar para arreglarnos- decía Hidan y comenzaba a golpear la puerta del baño- oye Kakashi ya sal con un demonio los demás tenemos que estar listos

-hmmm perdón se me fue el tiempo- Kakashi asomaba el rostro el cual no conservaba la mascara

-El rostro de Kakashi! - todos quedaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba, sin embargo el rostro fue reconocido por las chicas

-Oye no se parece demasiado a Lavi de D. Gray man- le preguntaba Paty a Cristiam la cual de pronto su enojo se había ido por completo y no reaccionaba ante la pregunta de su amiga

-a esto es que como estaba pensando que en este mundo no podría llevar la mascara hice el Henge no Jutsu copiando la cara de esta persona- explicaba Kakashi mientras señalaba una revista donde aparecía el personaje

-A eso no vale, yo creí que al fin había visto el rostro de Kakashi-sensei- decía Naruto decepcionado y Hidan antes de que Deidara le ganara el cuarto de baño se metió en este

-A maldito exhibicionista era mi turno- le reclamaba Deidara en ese momento salía Tobi del otro cuarto de baño y Deidara entraba en ese- al fin!

-Oye Cris y que vas a hacer con tu celular- preguntaba Viviana mientras se acercaba a Priscila para despertarla

-O rayos ya se me había olvidado… pues am creo que tendré que ir con mi hermano- decía con una cara que no mostraba ninguna alegría- y le diré que se me cayo en el agua y que por eso ya no prende. Y si tienen chakra y pueden hacer jutsus eso me da una idea - Se llevaba a Tobi lejos de todos- porque no haces lo mismo que Kakashi y te pones un rostro como alguno de ellos- mostrándole una revista de anime

-De acuerdo yo soy niño bueno ^^- decía Tobi mientas hacia el jutsu y se quitaba la mascara que le cubría el rostro

-Pris ya despiértate- le decía Viviana a Priscila la cual apenas abría los ojos

-Ahhh- bostezaba- tuve un sueño raro jaja soñé que Cris traía a los akatsuki y Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura jajá jajá y que Kakashi rompía el celular de Cristiam jaja- moría de la risa Priscila

-noticias no fue un sueño y mi cel sigue muerto- le decía Cristiam de manera sería mientras le mostraba su celular que estaba en ruinas

-jajajaja aún así es gracioso lo de tu celular- seguía riendo Priscila y 2 chicas más se le unieron- bueno ya me voy a poner el uniforme - decía mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba a al cuarto de baño que ya estaba desocupado

-Oigan! -gritaba Cristiam para que todo escucharan- viendo que nos tardamos mucho en arreglarnos todos en la mañana estaba pensado que porque no unos se bañen en la noche y solamente se cambien en la mañana. De este modo nos ahorramos mucho tiempo

-¿bañarse? - preguntaba Zetsu confundido- nos teníamos que bañar hoy en la mañana

De inmediato los que estaban a lado suyo se alejaron un poco

-Ese era el punto se bañan, se cambian y se salen para que se peinen - decía Viviana sorprendida por las declaraciones de Zetsu - ¿que se meta a bañar?- le preguntaba en voz baja a Paty

-no, se tardara además el se va con Pris jaja ella no sabe nada así que shhh silencio- le decía Paty a Viviana

-Ya termine- decía Priscila saliendo del cuarto de baño, sin saber lo que pasaba- ¿y ahora?

-Nada importante ya vámonos a desayunar- les decía Cristiam a todos

Con un poco de desorden fueron saliendo del cuarto como ya era tarde nadie estaba en el corredor por lo que no notaron la anomalía de 18 personas en una sola habitación. Se encaminaron a un gran salón donde había muchas mesas en las cuales cabían 22 personas , se formaron en una fila tomando una charola y colocando la comida sobre estas; lograron encontrar una mesa donde se pudieran sentar todos y sobraban 3 asientos.

-Al fin comida!- decía Naruto- pero no es Ramen

-Bueno pero comerás nueva comida y tal vez te guste- le decía Paty para consolarlo

-itadakemasu!- decían todos los que se encontraban en la mesa antes de probar bocado, después todos empezaron a comer a su ritmo y a la mesa se acerco un chico con su charola que ya habían visto en la ceremonia de Bienvenida

-Hola Marco- lo saludaba Priscila- siéntate con nosotras

-Hola chicas- saludaba Marco pero estaba confundido el como buen fanático de la serie de Naruto podía reconocer a los personajes- ¿ellos quienes son ?

-si te lo digo no lo podrías creer jaja - le contestaba Cristiam a Marco

-¿qué paso Konan?- le preguntaba a la chica de lentes ay que este era su apodo, pero como los invitado s no lo sabían quedaron perplejos al pensar que ese chico conocía a Konan

-¿Tu la conoces? -preguntaba sorprendido Pein- entonces también te trajeron de nuestro mundo estas chicas

-¿Eh?- estaba realmente confundido Marco-de hecho yo las conocí el año pasado por la hermana de Priscila esta Ivonne … de que mundo hablan…¿ Qué pasa Tsunade, Hinata, Karin y Konan?

-Shh no digas nuestros apodos… am verán esos nombres era una manera de llamarnos, era un alias en la organización que representamos - explicaba Cristiam- y Marco tu no nos digas así por el momento

-Es que es difícil explicar lo que paso- le decía Priscila el chico se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos

-Mira lo que sucedió ni nosotras lo sabemos bien- le trataba de explicar Cristiam

-¿nosotras?… tu eres la que deberías de saber ya que fue tu experimento lo que los trajo - reclamaba Paty

-Bueno yo no se todavía como estuvo el asunto… pero para resumir traje por error a los akatsuki y al equipo 7 a la escuela - explicaba Cristiam

-de hecho lo noto … pero donde esta Zetsu, Kisame, Kakashi… supongo que al ultimo no lo pudiste dejar en el camino verdad ko… Cris- corregía antes de decir el nombre del personaje

-Pues por los mismo experimentos de esta loca su cuerpo se modifico y parecen personas normales y Kakashi es ese que esta haya -le decía Priscila señalando al nombrado

-Pero ese es su rostro … Cristiam estas muy feliz no- decía Marco

-neee ese no es su rostro hizo el henge no jutsu y se cambio el rostro- decía Cristiam decepcionada- además mi celular murió a manos de un shinobi

-¿Qué paso? -preguntaba extrañado Marco

-jajaja es que esta niña puso su alarma en el cel y despertó a Kakashi entonces él le aventó una kunai y pues hasta ese momento vivió su celular jaja - le explicaba Viviana

-jajaja que loco - decía Marco mientras todos reían menos Cristiam

-si pero ahora tengo que encontrar al babas de mi hermano- decía Cristiam un poco molesta

-oye pero Paty está aquí ella es tu hermana no- le preguntaba confundido Naruto

-pero nosotras somos hermanas de la escuela es decir es algo inventado, ella tiene a su hermano verdadero en la escuela también- le explicaba Paty a Naruto

-Y entonces ¿por qué llevan uniforme?- cuestionaba Marco

-porque asistirán con nosotras a las clases, nos lo repartimos de modo que yo tengo que cuidar de Sasuke, Tobi y Ztesu, Viviana irá con Pein, Itachi y Kisame; Paty por su parte llevara a Naruto, Sasori y Deidara; y Cristiam va con Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo- le respondía Priscila

-Oigan pero Sakura y Konan ¿ellas con quien va a ir?- preguntaba Marco confundido de pronto Cristiam ya no estaba deprimida y su cara reflejaba algo de malicia

-Marco necesito hacer algunos planes contigo van-se lo llevaba un poco lejos de la mesa mientras todos quedaban extrañados por lo que sucedía, pocos minutos después regresaron los chicos a la mesa- de acuerdo decido que Konan y Sakura acompañaran a Marco a sus clases

-¿por qué? … oye Marco estas sonrojado- le decía Paty

-Eh no para nada- Marco se sentaba tratando de ocultar su cara

-porque, fácil porque este año a los de 3er semestre los dejaron con sus grupos normales entonces se notara fácilmente que ellas no son de ese grupo- les decía Cristiam sin embargo escondía la verdad

-así claro como no… ya dinos la verdad- le decía Viviana

-Luego mientras tanto necesito encontrar a ese niño- decía Cristiam mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su charola- a cierto nos vemos al terminar las clases para ver como nos fue

-Oye no se te olvida algo- le decía Priscila señalando a Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo

-A cierto cierto, se me fue la cabra… vámonos chicos- les decía Cristiam entre tanto los personajes se levantaron y fueron tras la joven

En la mesa quedaron 15 personas que todavía comían despacio y platicaban sobre algunas cosas

-Etto ya nos podemos ir Konan y Sakura- les preguntaba Marco tímidamente

-Yo me quedo con Sasuke-kun -decía Sakura

-Como quieras… tu eres el que sabe lo de la escuela - respondía Konan seriamente

-Sakura tu vas con él y punto final no puedes venir con nosotros- le decía Priscila

-Bueno entonces ya vámonos- afirmaba Marco mientras levantaba su charola, Sakura ya resignada tuvo que ir con él mientras tanto Konan caminaba a su lado

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- decía Viviana refiriéndose a ella, Pein, Itachi y Kisame

-Genial como será la escuela ya quiero saber - decía Kisame entusiasmado, diriguiendose a la puerta junto con Viviana, Pein e Itachi

-Pues de un modo ya estás en la escuela jaja - le decía Viviana-lo que falta son las clases

En la mesa quedaban- Tobi, Zetsu, Sasuke y Priscila

-¿Nosotros cuando vamos a las clases?- preguntaba con mucha ilusión Tobi

-Tengo hambre- decía Zetsu

-a cierto ya casi es hora … Zetsu no te comas a nadie de la escuela ahorita te compro unas golosinas- decía Priscila mientras pensaba en la razón que la hayamos dejado con el caníbal. Todo recogieron sus charolas y se encaminaron a un edificio

Mientras eso pasaba Cristiam, Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo estaban en las canchas de la escuela en donde estaban practicando basquetbol, Cristiam buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-Esperen un momento aquí no maten a nadie okkas- les decía Cristiam mientras se alejaba y hablaba con un tipo alto, robusto con cabello chino que se veía molesto hablaron pocos minutos y la chica se alejo y regreso con los personajes- ya vámonos a las clases

-de acuerdo, oye te ves molesta paso algo- preguntaba Hidan

-A nada solo era una persona insignificante… pero vamos a Ciencias políticas y sociales- les decía emocionada

Cada grupo se fue a sus clases y como acordaron se reunieron en las banquitas enfrente de los baños, donde desde hacia 2 años se juntaban. Los primeros en llegar fueron Sasori, Deidara, Naruto y Paty quienes se sentaron en el suelo esperando a los demás, después de un rato llegaban Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Tobi, Zetsu, Viviana y Priscila

-ustedes ¿por qué vienen juntas?- preguntaba Paty a las recién llegadas;

-es que nos toco en el mismo salón y no nos dimos cuenta ayer jeje- le respondía Priscila

-Oigan esa es mi maestra de Análisis de textos- decía Paty viendo que salí la profesora del salón de donde venían Priscila y Viviana al pronunciar esto Deidara se levanto y la buscaba con la mirada

-esa bruja donde esta- decía furioso Deidara- no la pude matar en el salón de clases pero ahora si le daré su merecido

-Ella no dijo más que la verdad- respondía Sasori queriendo se reír- lo que la falto decir es que estas malformada

Una batalla iba a comenzar cuando llego Sakura, Konan y Marco, además que Pein miraba de manera seria a Deidara y este te sentó sin objetar nada pero aún furioso.

-Hola, ya llegamos- saludaba Marco que estaba feliz- como les fue chicas- antes de que pudieran responder las chicas llegaba Ivonne, Adriana y una nueva chica con cabello negro chino corto, y usaba lentes

-Hola locas!- saludaba Ivonne pero las 3 jóvenes que acababan de llegar notaron los nuevos integrantes del grupo de amigos y se quedaron sorprendidas por el inusual parecido a los personajes- ¿quiénes son ellos?

-A larga historia pero en resumen.. . Cristiam hizo raro algo y trajo a los akatsuki y al equipo 7 de Naruto- respondía Paty- Giselle y tu a quien acosaras jaja- le preguntaba refiriéndose a la chica de cabello chino

-Pues sería a Kakashi pero Cristiam me mataría y si digo que a Sasuke Pris, Ivonne y Viviana también me golpearían así que pues un hermanito no estaría mal - le decía Giselle sin que los demás escucharan pero Marco que se encontraba cerca logro entenderles

-Se pasan solo piensan en esas cosas- decía Marco indignado- y ustedes son mis hermanas

-Pues de seguro Cristiam estará peor con su Kakashi - decía Adriana

A la escena llegaba Cristiam con apariencia realmente deprimida, la acompañaban Kakashi que seguía leyendo pero ahora era una revista de anime especial Fan service, mientras que Kakuzo se veía un poco contento y Hidan se encontraba molesto.

-¿Qué te paso niña porque traes esa cara ? - preguntaba Priscila preocupada

-es que … waaaaaaaa-Cristiam gritaba un poco desesperada

-Algo así como que le toco latín con el hermano de Hidan- decía Kakashi mientras se sentaba, ante la afirmación de este todos se quedaban sorprendidos, menos Kakuzo que comenzó a reír mientras Hidan enfurecía y Cristiam se recargaba en la pared

-¿Cómo que el hermano de Hidan?- decía Viviana

-Con un demonio que ese tal padre tiempo no es mi hermano- gritaba enfurecido Hidan a Kakuzo para que se callara, pero aún así todos permanecían confundidos por lo dicho

-Haber, haber de que se trata esto- preguntaba Ivonne

-Que me toco latín con el padre tiempo y como les comente a ellos que parece que fuera inmortal Kakuzo dijo que por eso era hermano de Hidan y que cuando Hidan se haga viejo será igual que él- explicaba Cristiam

-No, no se van a parecer en algo … por que ese viejo al parecer infunde miedo en sus alumnos y Hidan no espanta ni a una mosca- bromeaba Kakuzo con esto todos menos los personajes ficticios comenzaron a reír ya que en la escuela ese profesor era un mito una leyenda de la cual todos sabían.

-No entendí, cual es el chiste- preguntaba Naruto desconcertado

-Bueno es que en nuestra escuela existe el rumor que ese profesor a parte que es un viejo acosador es inmortal ya que trabaja en la escuela desde hace un buen y según dicen que tiene como 90 años o más jeje- contestaba Priscila

-y quienes son esas niñas- preguntaba Sakura que estaba a lado de Sasuke refiriéndose a las de tercer semestre

- A ellas son Adriana, Ivonne y Giselle-contestaba Marco señalando a cada una cuando las iba nombrando- Pero bueno y ¿cómo les fue con sus clases? - se dirigía nuevamente a las de 5to semestre

-Pues a mi- decía Priscila mientras recordaba

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

Se encontraba a fuera del salón de computo Tobi, Zetsu, Sasuke y Priscila, los 3 últimos sentados en el suelo recargados en la pared mientras Tobi veía a todos los compañeros con curiosidad.

-Oye Pris-chan y esa señora vieja ¿quién es?- decía Tobi- es muy grande cómo para estudiar

-shhh. Tobi no digas eso que puede ser la maestra- trataba de callarlo Priscila pero le había causado risa su comentario

-Yo no soy una vieja entendido- regañaba a Tobi la profesora que habría el salón- infórmeme como se llama tiene una participación negativa y eso forma parte de su evaluación

-Pero Tobi es un niño bueno- se defendía Tobi y casi empezaba a llorar

-Al rato me la como Tobi- le decía en voz baja Zetsu a Tobi para consolarlo

-¿Qué digo usted señorito? -todavía molesta preguntaba la maestra

-Nada… que debe comportarse - le decía Zetsu

-Bueno ya todos siéntense en una computadora-

Daba ordenes la profesora mientras volteaba al pizarrón y comenzaba a escribir varias cosas pero como ni Tobi, Zetsu ni Sasuke sabía que era computadora Priscila le señalo la maquina y ella tomo asiento sin mirar lo que hacían ellos así que Zetsu y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo que la chica sentadote en la silla junto a la computadora mientras que Tobi se sentó pero encima de CPU. Como Tobi se sentó hasta el final nadie observo lo que hacia.

-Prendan su computadora y hagan una carpeta con su nombre- indicaba la maestra que permanecía de frente al pizarrón

-supongo que no saben así que hagan lo que yo hago OK- decía Priscila mientras volteaba a verlos y observo a Tobi sentado sobre CPU-Tobi bájate de allí antes de que te vea la maestra!

-¿Qué pasa? Me hablaron- decía la profesora viendo a Priscila y el chico bueno afortunadamente ya se había bajado del aparato, la clase prosiguió sin algún otro problema aunque Priscila esta realmente molesta ya que todas las chicas estaban viendo detenidamente a Sasuke.

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

-A pesar de eso no hubo nada más sobresaliente- explicaba Priscila

-Soy niño bueno pero no sabía que es la computadora

-jajaja eres mala Pris no les enseñas nada. No, no puede ser XD- decía Cristiam en tono de broma mientras todos se morían de la risa por lo sucedido

-Cállate que mañana te toca a ti cibernética- reclamaba Priscila

-Pero yo tengo un plan jeje- contestaba Cristiam- y a ti ¿Viviana cómo te fue?

-pues la primera clase paso sin novedad… pero la segunda clase haha- decía Viviana mientras pensaba en su día

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

Estaban en una mesa de laboratorio los 4 sentados, esperando a que llegase la maestray todas las chicas del salón solo miraban a esa mesa. Mientras tanto Viviana les hacía platica

-Pein tienes piercing en todo el cuerpo- decía Viviana mientras se reía un poco

-En la mayoría si ¿por qué?- respondía sin comprender a que se refería la chica

-Algún día veré absolutamente todos - sonreía Viviana

La conversación seguía y media hora después entraba la profesora de biología una señora como de 30y tantos años de edad, con el cabello chino que le llegaba a los hombros pero estaba completamente despeinado

-Chicos lo siento se me hizo tarde, bueno eso es siempre- se presentaba la profesora- es que un burro tapo el puente por donde cruzo y no pude hacer nada. Pero bueno nosotros este semestre como no me gusta seguir el temario vamos a investigar ajolotes ! -decía emocionada mientras mostraba una pecera donde se veía un ajolote

-Que genial!- decía Kisame mientras observaba al animal- esta clase me va a encantar

-Que bien que te interese la clase y los ajolotes, realmente son maravillosos… como te llamas- preguntaba la profesora

-Yo soy Kisame

-y te tengo buenas noticias Kisame, cada mesa va a cuidar uno mañana se los daré-continuaba informando la maestra

-Oye ese ajolote lo podrías tratar como tu familiar muuuy cercano ya que se parecen tanto - se burlaba Itachi de Kisame

-solo le faltaría los cuernos - decía Pein mientras se reía junto con Viviana e Itachi

-Si el objetivo es que lo traten con cariño como su familiar- decía la maestra que no había escuchado ni entendido lo que quiso decir Itachi y Pein

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

-jajaja Kisame tendrá a su hermanito en la escuela no se sentirá solo- Empezaba a mofarse Itachi y todos se reían de lo que les contaban

-jaja esto parece terapia para el estrés… si quieren escuchar más de estas ideas $5 por favor- les decía a Ivonne, Adriana y Giselle

-pero no son tus historias… son de ellos- reprochaba Ivonne

-a pero yo los traje … quien sabe como pero están aquí :p -decía Cristiam

-tu siempre de cobrona cris- decía Paty

-¿y como te fue a ti Paty?- preguntaba intrigado Marco- seguro hubo algo loco en tu día

-Pues yo en la clase de Análisis de Textos jaja

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

Se les había hecho tarde a los 4 por pararse a comprar una sopa instantánea aparentando que era Ramen para Naruto, así que corrían hasta el salón y ya había llegado la profesora entraron haciendo un poco de ruido ya que a Naruto se le había caído un poco de la sopa, la clase avanzaba lenta

-Hacer una historia requiere mucho esfuerzo y es por eso que nosotros analizaremos lo que quería decir cada autor con su obra de arte que para nuestra suerte se conserva durante mucho tiempo - explicaba la profesora

-¿Qué? Esta vieja también piensa que el arte es duradera… eso es una tontería- decía en voz baja Deidara

-Te dije que esa es la verdad el arte debe durar toda la vida- le respondía Sasori- esta señora si sabe algo

-Ey Paty falta mucho para que se acabe… esta clase me esta durmiendo- hablaba Naruto

-Ustedes 4 que tanto se secretean- regañaba la maestra al cuarteto- seguro tomaron esta clase por fácil verdad, pues tendrán que hacer un análisis del libro azteca de gary gengis

-Pero…-trataba de responder Paty

-Pero nada, lo tienen que entregar la próxima semana- interrumpía la profesora las excusas de Paty

-Esa bruja- decía Sasori en vos baja para que no escuchara

-No que sabía mucho- se burlaba Deidara

-Si pero tu también tendrás que hacer ese trabajo idiota- Le recordaba Sasori

-¿Es muy largo el libro?… se lo daré a Kakashi para que lo lea- planeaba Naruto

Los chicos se quedaron quietos hasta que terminara la clase.

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

-Así que ya tienen tarea- se burlaba Hidan de Deidara

-Cállate a esa bruja la matare lo juro- decía Deidara pero vio que la mirada de Pein era de enojo y trato de componer la situación- al menos hasta que nos vallamos de aquí

-Y tu Marco ¿qué tal tu primer día con Konan y Sakura?-preguntaba Paty con curiosidad

-Pues de hecho en Derecho…-se quedaba pensativo Marco

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

En el salón estaban sentadas en una banca Konan y Sakura mientras Marco hablaba con algunos de sus compañeros y a la peli azul se le acerca un chico

-Hola, yo soy Rubén… quería preguntarte como te llamas- le decía el chico a Konan

-Soy Konan- contestaba de manera ecuánime

-Y este quieres tomar un helado o algo así conmigo- decía presuntuosamente el chico

-No- contestaba fríamente Konan

_-esta chica la ven mucho, no debo dejar que se le acerque a mi Sasuke- _pensaba Sakura- eh ella si quiere solo que se hace la difícil - contestaba Sakura al joven, pero en ese momento llego la maestra y cada quien se fue a su asiento. Marco se sento atrás de las chicas

-Buenos días yo soy su profesora de derecho me llamo Fabiola Monchca- se presentaba

-¿mosca?- decía en vos alta Sakura

-no señorita, es Monchca así que tenemos a la graciosita de la clase pues bien la estaré vigilando. Hagan equipos de 3 personas que con ellas trabajaran todo el semestre- explicaba la maestra mientras miraba a Sakura, vio que Marco y Konan junto con Sakura formaron un equipo y se acerco a ellos- ustedes parecen serios porque se juntan con la graciosita de la clase

-Profesora es que hubo una confusión, ella no la quería insultar- trataba de explicar Marco

-Bueno pero te estaré vigilando señorita

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

-Sakura ya te odia una maestra, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti- decía Naruto decepcionado

-Pero me confundí nunca le quise decir nada a esa mosca- explicaba Sakura

-También te toco con la Monchca- la interrumpía Cristiam

-Sip me toca a la tercera- decía Marco

-Bueno yo tengo que enseñarle a Tobi, Zetsu y Sasuke a usar la computadora… o al menos prenderla- decía Priscila

-Eh yo también bueno a Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo….-hablaba Cristiam pero la interrumpió Giselle

-Pero donde esta Kakashi, y Zetsu y Kisame

-Cierto - decía Ivonne buscando a los nombrados con la mirada

-A si sufrieron cambios- decía Viviana

-entonces ese el rostro de Kakashi- preguntaba Giselle emocionada

-Nooo solo lo copio de la revista de D. gray man- contestaba Cristiam triste- y tu que te fijas de Kakashi

-Nada ^^- respondía Giselle

-Viviana podemos investigar más sobre los ajolotes *w*- decía emocionado Kisame

-see… Bueno vámonos al cuarto para hacer todo lo que nos falta-decía Viviana

-Ey Kakashi-sensei usted puede leer ese libro por mi- hablaba Naruto

-No… Cris puedo ver esta serie parece interesante- le decía Kakashi a Cristiam mientras señalaba la revista

-Claro ^^ todo lo que quieras- le contestaba amablemente

-entro al baño y nos vamos- decía Priscila encaminándose hacía los baños

-Oigan pero no se vale ustedes van a tener a todos ellos en su cuarto cuando querían- reclamaba Ivonne

-See cierto nosotras nos vamos con ustedes su cuarto- decía Adriana

-Oigan ya se vamos a hacer reunión Choaime- empezaba a organizar Cristiam- cada quién traiga frituras de su cuarto xD

-Va!- decían todos excepto los personajes del anime

-Wii genial una fiesta- decía Tobi emocionado- Tobi es buen chico

-¿De qué fiesta hablan?- llegaba Priscila que no había escuchado los planes

-es reunión -corregía Viviana- bueno la rato las vemos en nuestro cuarto nosotras nos adelantamos

Todos se despidieron y las 4 chicas con los akatsuki y equipo 7 se iban a su cuarto.

* * *

XD gracias por leer este fanfic ^^ y una disculpa si llego a tener algún error ortográfico ^^u

Este lo hice con flash back porque sino sería mucho que escribir de todo _ y como lo notaron aún así estuvo muy largo jeje

Bueno aclaro una cosa KonanYuriXD si va a ver parejitas pero no Yaoi porque am Pris me mata :P

Así les iré presentando a cada chica empezando por am de tin marin de do pingüe Priscila… que puedo decir de ella… am pues ella fue la que me inicio en el mundo del anime XD am le encanta Sasuke y Atem. Golpea a las personas si dicen algo malo de Sasuke T_T en serio. Ella quiere estudiar arqueología o actuación, su fecha de cumpleaños es el 17 de octubre, es la mayor de las chicas. Es una floja -_- , le encanta el sol y le gusta mucho la pareja de Sasukari. Amm otra cosa que se me olvide …. Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa así que eso es todo :P

No esperen el adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Pris interviene en los planes de Viviana y Cristiam, que pretenden hacer con chocolate y Bishonen, una guerra se desata entre todos, Cuidado con el inspector D:

Ahora si eso es todo ciao, cuídense y espero que les haya divertido nuestras locuras, que por cierto la mayoría de las cosas graciosas que he escrito pasan en realidad, bueno no de traer a los personajes aunque lo desearía mucho XD

Nota: los profesores son idénticos a los que he tenido y actúan igualito… bueno solo enfatizo algunas cosas xD


	4. La batalla

La habitación volvía a estar llena con todos los akatsuki's y el equipo 7, además de las 4 chicas, pero faltaban 2 personajes de los cuales nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Paty déjame poner esta serie que Kakashi quiere verla- le pedía Cristiam a Paty

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaba interesada Paty

-Cristiam en vez de eso mejor enséñales a usar la computadora que mañana tienes esa clase- reprendía Viviana a Cristiam

-Pero la tecnología me odia-se justificaba Cristiam haciendo pucheros

-Entonces ¿por qué tomaste esa clase?- cuestionaba Priscila

-Eh fácil era eso o Calculo o estadísticas y no quiero matemáticas en mi vida- decía con poco interés Cristiam

-Gracias por recordar que tome calculo-decía Paty un poco melancólica- ah tengo que leer este libro enorme- pero falta una semana para ello así que- se levantaba y colocaba una serie de anime llamada Code Geass

-Pero Cris tomaste física y esa es más complicada y lleva matemáticas- intervenía Viviana

-jeje no era mi intención Paty y mejor apúrate con tu tarea… pero la física es linda ^^-se defendía Cristiam- ya se mejor como Priscila sabe más de computadoras que ella les enseñe xD

-A ¿yo por qué?- refunfuñaba Priscila

-A de acuerdo- se resignaba Cristiam y se dirigía a la computadora de escritorio- bien esto es computadora se prende así- le daba instrucciones a Hidan, Kakuzo y Kakashi- y ahora ¿quién quiere prenderla? ^^… -al ver que se quedaban callados- quien aprenda a usarla le daré o el manga que quiera, o lo llevaré al museo de tortura o le daré $15

-Yo lo haré!- se oían los 3 personajes que se peleaban por la computadora

- jeje no se peleen hay están otras- decía señalando las demás- jeje es fácil de manejar sabiendo los intereses

-Oye Paty nosotros también usaremos la computadora parece divertido- decía Naruto muy emocionado

-Nop… pero si quiere te enseño a usarla - le respondía Paty mientras estaba viendo una serie, junto con Sasori y Deidara

-Genial!…Ey Sakura también debemos aprenderla a usar ¿no crees?- el rubio miraba en toda la habitación buscándola pero no aparecía- y ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Cierto también falta Konan- decía Pein que jugaba UNO junto con Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Viviana, Sasuke; Zetsu y Priscila

-Tobi es niño bueno porque solo le queda una carta- decía Tobi

-Tsk. Ahora te quitare esa racha porque a mi también me queda uno jojojo- decía Kisame

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que alguien las vio?- preguntaba Viviana ignorando la charla de los jugadores

-pues nos separamos después de decidir que habría reunión Choaime-decía Tobi- pero yo como niño bueno quiero saber ¿qué es Choaime?

-Choaime … es una organización no lucrativa adicta al chocolate y anime- explicaba Cristiam- que pide $200 para entrar a ella… no es cierto

-Son $500- terminaba la frase Priscila y las 4 jóvenes comenzaban a reír- nee la verdad no cobramos nada pero si somos una organización que les gusta mucho el chocolate y el anime

-Si me uno me dejaran ver esta serie- preguntaba Kakashi mostrando una imagen que había sacado de Internet de la serie Tenjo tenge

-¿Cuándo aprendió a usar el inter?- preguntaba Priscila sorprendida

-E hace rato … la verdad creo que el me terminara enseñando a mi :P - decía Cristiam

-mendigo… pero si te dejaremos ver esa serie- explicaba Priscila

-O ya también quiero entrar porque soy niño bueno- pedía Tobi

-Yo también parece interesante además por lo que veo esta serie esta genial- decía Hidan viendo la portada de Hellsing- mucha sangre !

-Yo también me uno- decía Itachi

-hmp… yo también quiero estar dentro- respondía de inmediato Sasuke

-que me vas a imitar en todo lo que haga pequeño hermano- le decía Itachi

-no es algo que te interese- refunfuñaba Sasuke

Y así uno a uno los personajes pidieron que se les incluyera en la organización comandada por las chicas, todo por esto y que las chicas comenzaron a hablarles como se había formado la organización, ya se habían olvidado nuevamente de las desaparecidas Konan y Sakura. En la puerta se escucho que tocaban y todos quedaron en silencio pensando que descubrieran alguna otra persona la estadía de los personajes en este mundo

-Oigan abran la puerta que traemos cosas que se nos van a caer- se escuchaba la voz de Ivonne del otro lado de la puerta a quien la acompañaban Adriana y Giselle

-a ya vamos a abrir- decía Paty abriendo la puerta- debería haber una clave para que no nos preocupemos

-ya se tenemos que tocar 3 veces así- decía Cristiam mientras tocaba de cierta manera en la puerta que aún permanecía abierta y en ese momento se asomaba Marco junto con Sakura y Konan

-¿Qué haces Cristiam?-preguntaba intrigado Marco

-A nada en realidad…- contestaba Cristiam

-porque mejor al tocar la puerta decimos algo como "Hakuna matata"- sugería Viviana

-See- contestaban la mayoría

-nosotras trajimos refrescos y frituras- decía Adriana

-Oigan pero el chocolate debemos celebrar que nuestros amigos se unieron a Choaime- decía Priscila señalando a los personajes

-de hecho yo traje un pastel de chocolate- decía Marco mostrando el pastel

-¿Choaime que es eso?-preguntaba Sakura

-Eh yo te digo Sakura es muy divertido lo que nos dijeron estas chicas -Naruto le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba la manos en el hombro de inmediato la chica se alejo y fue con Sasuke

-Yo no quiero escuchar tonterías de ti Naruto-le decía Sakura enojada- Sasuke que bueno que te veo ^^- aclaraba y dulcificaba su voz

-No es necesario que entres ni que te enteres- le decía de manera cortante, por su parte Naruto esta un tanto desanimado

-Naruto no te preocupes por ella, además no esta indicada para pertenecer a la organización- consolaba Paty a Naruto mientras lo abrazaba

-Es diferente la habitaciones de hombres y mujeres-decía Konan observando a más detalle la habitación de las chicas, ignorando la discusión, con su comentario todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿qué había pasado cuando esta con Marco? Era lo que pasaba por la mente de todos y hubo un silencio en la habitación

-Oye Marco las tenias que cuidar pero no llevarlas a tu habitación-le decía Cristiam a Marco mientras esté se sonrojaba- jaja

-De hecho solo fui a recoger… - decía Marco de

-Y lo dices descaradamente jaja- interrumpía Viviana

-Que no solo fui por el dinero para el pastel- se defendía Marco

-Ya dejen de estar de pervertidas-regañaba Priscila a Viviana, Cristiam y Paty

-Pero entre más pervertido es más fuerte- comentaba Kakashi

-entonces Kakashi-sensei sería el más fuerte- se burlaba Naruto

-mentira, Viviana le supera y por mucho- opinaba Cristiam

-Hey Cris si ya se usar la computadora me das los $15- decía Kakuzo mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Oye entonces cuando vamos al museo de tortura-preguntaba Hidan acercándose también a Cristiam

-Yo quiero este manga- decía Kakashi señalando uno con la apariencia de ser hentai mientras caminaba hacia Cristiam

-¿nee-san que hiciste?- preguntaba Giselle

-a yo … digamos que es un incentivo- le respondía a Giselle- ten los $15 Kakuzo, y el sábado vamos al museo de la tortura Hidan, y el manga mira en esta pagina esta

-Vamos a ir al museo este sábado Cris-preguntaba Priscila

-noo, solamente Hidan, Kakuzo, Kakashi y yo- contestaba Cristiam y luego al oído le decía a Priscila- es que en Ciencias sociales vamos a ir pero como Hidan estaba tratando de matar una mosca para un ritual de sacrificio no puso atención

-Bueno se supone que esto es una fiesta no- decía Ivonne mientras iba a una computadora y ponía la canción de Diabulus in música de mago de Oz- no estés cargando el pastel y ponlo en la mesa- le decía Ivonne a Marco

-Esa canción se escucha genial- decía Tobi mientras se levantaba y bailaba

-see- apoyaba la idea Pein

-Bueno yo dejo aquí los refrescos que se me van a caer- decía Adriana

-Pero no solo hay que comer pastel y chucherías… vamos a jugar algo!- pedía Cristiam a todos

-si ^^ pero ¿y a que jugamos? - preguntaba Tobi

-ustedes díganos un juego de su mundo- proponía Viviana

-hay que jugar a ser ninjas- decía Naruto emocionado

-esa es la única manera de que será un buen ninja- se mofaba Sasuke

-pero ustedes ya lo son… y no hay espacio suficiente en el cuarto- explicaba Priscila- mejor hay que jugar Twister

-Twis que ?- preguntaba Hidan- ¿matas gente en ese juego?

-no pero lo haces sufrir mucho a veces jaja- decía Viviana mientras sacaba la caja del armario después entre ella y Cristiam iban acomodando el juego en el suelo

-Itachi quieres jugar- preguntaba Sasuke ante la afirmación que sufrirían

-me estás retando hermano pequeño… acepto- decía Itachi- ¿cómo se juega chicas?

-mira es así te colocas - se ponía en posición con las manos y pies sobre el tapete que era el juego el cual tenía círculos de colores- y una persona gira esa flecha y ya ven que color cae y los que estén en el tapete tienen que tocar un circulo de color con su mano o su pie- explicaba Cristiam

-jejeje se ve gracioso quiero intentarlo- decía Naruto y Tobi al mismo tiempo

-yo también- se escuchaban las voces de todos los presentes

-etto… pero no vamos a poder jugar todos al mismo tiempo… propongo que sean de a 4 para que no estén tan apretados- explicaba Priscila

-eso no se vale- se escucho en unísono por parte de Adriana, Ivonne, Paty, Viviana, Giselle y Cristiam ya que tenían la idea de poder estar junto de sus personajes favoritos

-todas ustedes son una pervertidas- decía Marco seriamente

-a si habla el niño que se llevo a Konan y Sakura a su habitación… yo dije eso porque amm… apretados es más difícil el juego- se defendía Cristiam

-eso nadie te lo cree Cris- decía Giselle

-a bueno entonces am que tal si de a 5 jugamos- proponía Ivonne

-yo no quiero jugar eso - decía de manera cortante Sakura mientras pensaba en el ridículo que podría hacer al no tener buena coordinación

-Yo quiero dormir- así que no cuenten conmigo- decía Zetsu mientras se acostaba en una de las camas y se quedaba dormido

-Como quieras aquí no se les obliga a nada :P- decía Cristiam- pues si tenemos que dividir porque no nos mantenemos como vamos a las clases y solo incluimos a los otros- explicaba mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y marcaba lo nombres de todos y los unía con una línea- quedarían de este modo- mostraba el papel a todos y se lograba ver

Cristiam - Kakashi - Hidan - Kakuzo - Adriana

Priscila - Sasuke - Tobi - Marco - Konan

Viviana - Pien - Kisame - Itachi - Giselle

Paty - Naruto - Deidara - Sasori - Ivonne

-están de acuerdo… pues aunque no ya se queda así jeje- decía Cristiam- a y Sakura tu serás la que nos indique el color que tenemos que tocar, a ya se que tal si hacemos competencia el equipo que dure más tiempo de pie va a tener un chocolate xD

-see!- decían al mismo tiempo todos- ¿quién empieza?- preguntaba Sakura un poco fastidiada

-am el equipo de Paty- decía Viviana

-y yo ¿por qué? - hablaba la mencionada

-no importa ganaremos ya verás Paty ^^- decía Naruto sonreía

-see somos los mejores- decía Deidara mientras caminaba hacia donde esta el juego

-cállate idiota y solo concéntrate en ganar- le decía Sasori

-Yea vamos a ganar- decía Ivonne. Ya los 4 estaban en la lona y comenzó el juego

-pie derecho en azul, mano izquierda rojo, pie izquierdo en verde, mano derecha en rojo- decía Saskura sin mucho interés en lo que hacía mientras los chicos como podían colocaban su el miembro de su cuerpo indicado en el color que les señalaban después de unos minutos

-A rayos si fuera marioneta podría zafarme el brazo y alcanzar el color azul- decía Sasori mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar el circulo de color pero en un movimiento en falso movió el pie de Ivonne haciéndola caer lo cual provoco una reacción en cadena y al final todos terminaron en el suelo enredados mientras que los que los observaban se morían de la risa

-Eres tan idiota! Por tu culpa perdimos- gritaba Deidara que había quedado hasta bajo de todos

-Oigan vamos a hacerle bolita a Deidara- proponía Giselle mientras corría a donde se ubicaban tirados todos les siguieron y como pudieron se encimaron pero pocos segundos después se calló la bolita todos se levantaron menos Deidara que estaba todo desubicado

Así proseguía el juego haciendo diferentes equipos además de hacerles las famosas bolita al que quedaba debajo de todos, pero ninguno de los equipos se pudo mantener de pie por mucho tiempo y todos caían de forma graciosa.

-Y ¿quién gano?- preguntaba Tobi que era uno de los que le habían hecho bolita

-eh… ¿quién contó cuanto duraron de pie? - preguntaba Paty

-Pues nunca dijeron quien lo iba a hacer jaja- contestaba Priscila

-no se… pero yo propongo que le demos unos chocolates a los que les hicieron bolita imagínate era 20 personas sobre un ser jajaja que gracioso-proponía y se burlaba Cristiam

-se casi me hacen papilla- decía Kisame quien había sido uno de los afectados

-no mejor dicho te hubiéramos hecho agua XD jaja- se burlaba Cristiam

-si hay que darles un chocolate- aceptaba Viviana

-Bueno pero yo ya quiero comer pastel de chocolate- decía Adriana- tienen un cuchillo

-sirve mi guadaña- decía Hidan mostrando el arma

-xD creo que eso sería muy complicado mejor ten- comentaba Priscila le daba un cuchillo a Adriana, quien partió el pastel y les dio a todos un pedazo quienes ya estaban sentados en toda la habitación.

En la habitación había muchas y diferentes platicas desde cómo les fue en las clases o que les gustaba de comer, era como una sesión de entrevista de las chicas hacía los personajes del anime, que por cierto se había retrasado mucho debido a todas las complicaciones que habían tenido.

-ah- suspiraba Cristiam

-que tienes Cris- cuestionaba Hidan

-que a penas comenzaron las clases y ya hemos vivido cosas muy locas en solamente un día… creo que si tengo un imán para las cosas locas. Graciosas y trashumantes

-pero muy divertidas para quienes te acompañan- intervenía Priscila que se hallaba cerca y había escuchado la platica

-Claro para ustedes son graciosas u.u- decía resignada Cristiam

-pero siempre tienes buenas anécdotas que contar- trataba de animar Kakashi a Cristiam

-Como la ves que …. - decía Priscila pero la interrumpía un grito por parte de Tobi

-ven acá- gritaba Paty persiguiendo a Tobi por el cuarto con un pedazo de pastel en la mano

-noo yo no hice nada malo!- gritaba Tobi quien trataba de huir de Paty brincando por las camas saltando a todos

-como no… haber repite lo que dijiste de Naruto no seas cobarde- seguía gritando Paty mientras esquivaba de igual modo a los que estaban sentados en el suelo

-no habrá…- decía Priscila

-Si es lo más probable pero es mejor detenerla- aceptaba Cristiam, cuando Tobi por brincar en las camas para huir de Paty, aplasto a Zetsu

-¿Qué diablos haces Tobi?- decía Zetsu enojado pero no fue mucho lo que duro despierto ya que Paty como iba corriendo tras Tobi le pateo la cara por error dejándolo inconciente

-Pato … no le hagas nada …no creo que lo dijese con intención de ofender- pedía Naruto que corría detrás de ellos

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Deidara - no me dejan comer a gusto mi pastel- gritaba mientras abría la boca mucho en ese momento Tobi paso junto a él y se escondió detrás de este pero él no lo noto y Paty aventó el pedazo de pastel que le quedo incrustado el cara a Deidara

-jaja ya te dieron un pedazo de pastel para que lo comas- se burlaba Sasori por la escena

-¬¬ cállate tonto, maldito Tobi todo es por tu culpa- tomaba su pedazo de pastel y fingía que lo aventaría al rostro de Tobi pero el pastel quedo en la cara de Sasori- jaja idiota eso es arte

-oye tu no le hagas nada al rostro de mi Sasori- reclamaba Ivonne mientras tomaba su pedazo de pastel y se lo aventaba a Deidara pero por fallo de puntería quedo en el cuello y parte de la cara de Paty.

-hermano voltea- gritaba Sasuke a Itachi el cual volteo para ver lo que quería pero recibió una mascarilla de pastel a cambio

-Tu Sasuke no le hagas nada a Itachi- Giselle tomaba en pedazo de pastel y se lo arrojaba a Sasuke

-Oye no te metas en una pelea de hermanos- le decía Priscila mientras arrojaba un pastelazo a Giselle

-hermano baka! - tomaba el pedazo de pastel de Kisame- eres todavía un pequeño que juega con la comida pero solamente es para comer- después de esto le arrojo el pastelazo- jaja

En la habitación todos comenzaron a lanzar el pastel por todas partes tratando de defenderse o defender a quien les gustaba, pero el pastel no solo fue lo que se lanzaba sino que también tomaron parte las frituras y refresco. Ya cuando se acabaron la comida que en realidad estaba en el cuerpo de todos, en la ropa y en las paredes de todo el cuarto comenzó una pelea de almohadas; la cual duro como 20 min. todos agotados se recostaron en el suelo y comenzaban a reír.

-a que divertido todos quedamos empastelados- decía Cristiam

-oye Cris todos tienen chocolate en el cuerpo- decía Viviana insinuando un plan que tenían entre manos las dos chicas desde hace mucho tiempo

-ustedes dos dejen de pensar en eso- les daba un zape Priscila a cada chica

-oigan métanse a bañar quién sea… o mejor primero Zetsu- decía Cristiam recordando el hecho que él no había tomado un baño- ¿dónde esta Zetsu?

-la ultime vez que lo vi fue cuando pato lo dejo inconciente decía Hidan- que tenía pastel embarrado en el vientre

-Pris solo déjame cumplir ese plan un poco y ya anda di que si- pedía Cristiam ya que había visto a Hidan

-Ya niña mejor concéntrate en encontrar al desaparecido- regañaba Priscila a Cristiam mientras le daba otro zape

-aquí esta decía Marco- señalando debajo de la cama- parece que esta dormido- todos se caían como estilo anime

-yo me meto a bañar que estoy todo pegajoso- decía Itachi

-No tienes que decir más yo también me quiero bañar aquí- decía Giselle

-haber porque no le pegas a ella que también esta de pervertida- reclama Cristiam

-ya nadie se bañara con nadie y mejor hay que tratar de limpiar este desastre- decía Priscila.

Todos se metieron a bañar por turnos claro. Mientras los demás tomaban algunas franelas y cubetas del cuarto de servicio que estaba en el edificio, y comenzaron a limpiar todo.

-Oigan y nosotras nos iremos así de sucias a nuestros cuartos- cuestionaba Adriana

-am si xD- se burlaba Cristiam- no es cierto pues tomen una ducha y am les prestamos algo de ropa

El cuarto en su mayoría estaba limpio solo quedaban por lavar todas las sabanas y ropa que habían ensuciado por su batalla, pero eso lo harían después ya que cada vez más el cielo azul se iba cubriendo por la obscura manta de la noche. Y si no regresaban a su habitación pronto tendrían problemas así que se fueron despidiendo

-Bueno ya les ayudamos a ordenar así que ya nos vamos-decía Ivonne

-de hecho ya va a empezar el toque de queda- mencionaba Marco

-Se además ya vi algo lindo para soñar esta noche- afirmaba Giselle mientras miraba a Itachi

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

Itachi iba saliendo de bañarse mientras Giselle limpiaba la puerta del baño por lo que ella quedo encima del mayor de los Uchihas

-Giselle dije que no quería perversiones en el cuarto- decía Priscila

-oye eso fue con planeado… Naruto te toca meterte a bañar que yo tengo que limpiar la puerta - decía Paty empujando a Naruto al cuarto de baño

-Estas bien Giselle- preguntaba Itachi moviéndola un poco pero la chica solamente lo abrazo

-A es que me maree un poco- mentía para tenerlo cerca

¬¬ Giselle no se vale que tu disfrutes y yo no- se quejaba Cristiam

-Itachi ya déjate de tonterías y cámbiate para que nos ayudes a limpiar- decía Kisame, Itachi se levanto y se cambio y prosiguió la limpieza de la habitación

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

-ya ni me lo recuerdes - hacía pucheros Cristiam molesta

-¿tienes celos nee-san?- preguntaba Giselle

-neee … es que Pris no nos dejo completar el plan Bishonen chocolate T_T- hacía pucheros Cristiam

-cierto ya estaba todo listo- se quejaba Viviana

-Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- intervenía Adriana, con esto ella, Ivonne, Giselle y Marco salieron del cuarto dejándolos. Segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta tocaron nuevamente y Viviana la abrió sin preguntar pensando que pudieran ser los amigos que se acababan de ir pero resulto que era el inspector

-Señoritas escuche mucho ruidos hace un rato ya es tarde y será toque de queda así que… -decía mientras entraba a la habitación y al notar a 11 hombres en el cuarto se sorprendió- señoritas no es correcto que estén a solas con tantos hombres además ya es tarde….

-Oigan se acabo el shampoo para liso perfecto ¿dónde hay más?- preguntaba en voz alta Hidan saliendo del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla la que por cierto no estaba muy bien atada y pocos segundo que salio esta se cayó dejando ver al hombre totalmente desnudo

-¡¿QUÉ?- el inspector gritaba por lo que veía, Priscila, Konan y Sakura se tapaban los ojos, todos los hombres se volteaban para no verlo, mientras que Viviana, Cristiam y Paty se limitaron a observar el espectáculo

-Pido una explicación y usted colocose la ropa!- decía enojado el inspector- esto lo tendré que informar y tal vez haya una cuantas expulsiones jóvenes.

* * *

Bueno pues les doy las gracias por leer estas locuras si dejan comentarios me inspiro más eh jaja XD

Am pues aunque me hubiera gustado bañarme con Kakashi o Hidan xD pero Pris no me deja u.u. pero vi a Hidan en traje de Adán jaja *w*

Prosiguiendo con las presentaciones ahora va Viviana. Am ella es una pervertida de primera aunque en apariencia no pensarían nunca que es pervertida, pero u.u ella fue la culpable que yo me hiciera pervertida. Le encanta Sasuke y por eso siempre hay discusiones con Priscila por eso, así casi todas sus pertenencias son rosas y eso no le gusta XD. Am ella cumple el 1 de marzo y después de Pris ella es la mayor. Am le gustan las matemáticas O_O y es buena en ellas :P y ya no se que más.


	5. un enemigo menos

En una de las mesas del comedor se encontraban sentados 18 adolescentes en su mayoría eran hombres bien parecidos, los cuales resaltaba entre la multitud de estudiantes y que ya tenían algunas chicas persiguiéndolos.

-Es bueno que reconozcan que somos los mejores- decía egocéntricamente Deidara en ese momento se acerco a él un estudiante que llevaba una caja en las manos

-oye chica no te gustaría salir conmigo … además llevas ese traje de hombre tal vez es porque te molestaban mucho pero no te preocupes yo te defenderé- decía el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Deidara

-Deidara deberías agradecer y salir con este chico a una cita jaja- se mofaba Kisame

-Imbécil yo soy un hombre! - le gritaba Deidara al chico que al escuchar su voz corrí de esa mesa

-no te enojes Deidara-senpai ^^ Tobi es niño bueno y lo quiere mucho- Decía el niño bueno mientras abrazaba a Deidara

-Todos te creen mujer, aunque yo pienso que estas mal hecha jaja- se burlaba Hidan

-Cállate maldito Hidan que tu eras el que anoche se sentía orgulloso de que un hombre lo recordara desnudo- le restregaba Deidara a Hidan mientras ya había aventado a Tobi lejos de él

-Orales nunca pensé que habría Yaoi en su cuarto- intervenía en la platica Ivonne que había alcanzado a escuchar a Deidara- a la próxima me quedo en su cuarto

- Claro … pero será $200- decía Cristiam mientras sacaba una calculadora- con 5 chicas más y me comprare un celular

-deja de hacer cuentas que no habrá nada de eso- decía Priscila mientras se le marcaba una venita en la sien

-estas diciendo que puedes ganar dinero con esos dos- decía Kakuzo interesado en el dinero

-no solo con esos 2- aclaraba Cristiam mirando a todos los personajes que había traído del mundo del anime- ahora si puedo hacer citas a domicilio Choaime jojoto tendré mucho dinero *w*- soñaba Cristiam pero un duro zape la hizo reaccionar- T_T ¿ por qué me pegas Pris?

-entonces porque dicen eso de que Hidan le gusta que los hombres lo vean desnudo- preguntaba intrigada Adriana que acompañaba a Ivonne

-¿cómo está eso? Y me acusaron de pervertido el otro día- decía Marco que llegaba a la escena acompañado de Giselle

-no me importa si hay otro hombre pero yo si quisiera ver esa escena- decía Giselle

-y de lo que te perdiste Giselle jaja- decía Paty

-si de verdad fue un gran espectáculo- decía Cristiam enfatizando el gran

-Cuando quieran lo pueden ver chicas- decía Hidan orgullosamente

-yo me les uno- decían al mismo tiempo Adriana e Ivonne- ah! - se señalaban la una a la otra- Toco piso me debes un chocolate!

-eh yo lo dije primero me debes ya 26 chocolates- decía victoriosa Ivonne

- no se vale tu siempre me ganas- reprochaba Adriana

-pero como es que Hidan estaba desnudo- preguntaba Marco ignorando la "pela" de las chicas- ¿acaso abusaron de él?

-que nos crees capaces de hacer semejante cosa- decía Cristiam exagerando la voz ante el silencio de todos se resigno- no puedo creer que me crean capaz de hacer semejante cosa… pero no lo le hicimos nada es más por culpa de él casi hace que nos expulsan de la escuela

-Qué? - todos gritaban sorprendidos por el hecho menos los que había presenciado la escena de la noche anterior

-¿pues qué estaban haciendo onee-chan? -preguntaba Giselle de manera pervertida

-No, ellas no hicieron nada… aunque si por ellas hubiera sido creo que…-Priscila no termino de decir ya que le dio escalofríos- bueno el punto es que

_**°0° Flash Back °0°**_

En el cuarto estaban el akatsui, el equipo 7, Priscila y el inspector dándole la espalda a Hidan que estaba desnudo frente a la puerta del cuiarto de baño y Paty, Viviana y Cristiam lo observaban a este

-Jóvenes ahora todos tendrán que ir con el director de la escuela y explicar todo esto, primero el estar hombres y mujeres en un cuarto pasado el toque de queda, segundo un adolescente saliendo de la ducha y desnudo. Esto son los dormitorios de una de las mejores escuelas del país no un hotel o cabaret para que estén desnudos paseándose por la habitación- el inspector decía en voz alta para reprender el comportamiento de los chicos.

Como casi todos estaban dándole la espalda a Hidan, excepto por Cristiam, Paty y Viviana que lo observaban fueron las únicas que notaron como se acercaba al inspector y le pegaba con su guadaña dejándolo inconsciente. Priscila, Viviana, Paty y Cristiam estaban en shock por lo sucedido y en su mente solo estaba la idea que por su culpa había muerto alguien

-Hidan eres un completo imbécil- gritaba Kakuzo -que no entendiste lo de no matar a nadie o que

-No esta muerto- decía Pein tomándole el pulso

-¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?- decía Paty nerviosa mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose les causo un escalofrío todos voltearon a ver y era Kakashi que sonrío y dijo

-es que si alguien pasaba tendríamos que exterminarlo- se justificaba

-Exterminarlo!- gritaban las 4 chicas

-no hay porque alarmarnos total no esta muerto- retomaba la palabra Cristiam más para convencerse a ella misma de que no estaba tan mal la situación

-eso no es problema ahora mismo lo mato para que no te preocupes Cris- le decía Hidan de manera seductora a lo que la chica sin prestar atención a la situación se limito a mirarlo

-Hidan deja de decir tonterías y ponte los pantalones- le pedía de manera calmada mientras le aventaba unos pantalones Pein

-a es que se siente tan bien el aire fresco- decía Hidan que continuaba desnudo

-es aire acondicionado -_-" así que no tiene nada de fresco- explicaba Priscila

-oye pero yo voto por la idea de que no debemos reprimir la forma de ser de las personas porque a eso se le llama autoritarismo- decía Cristiam más para poder seguirlo viendo que por que realmente quisiera defender los derechos

-se yo apoyo ese sentido… es como si a Sasuke le quitáramos lo amargado- apoyaba Paty la idea

-la libertad ante todo - alentaba el pensamiento de sus amigas

-ustedes que derechos ni que nada, solamente lo quieren ver- decía Priscila regañando a sus amigas

-si que se vista Hidan!- se escuchaba la voz de Kakashi al fondo de la habitación, todos los presentes en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición del peliblanco, pero no duro mucho su asombro ya que el inspector reaccionaba poco a poco

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con este tal inspector?- decía Naruto mientras tomaba una pluma y picaba el brazo del hombre desmayado en la habitación el cual se despertaba poco a poco

-tenemos que inventar algo… que tal si le hacen un genjutsu - sugería Viviana que prestaba atención a la situación ya que habían obligado a Hidan a colocarse los pantalones

-si es cuestión de eso yo lo haré será realmente fácil, ¿que quieren que piense?- decía Itachi confiado de sus habilidades- algo como que estaba en un bar gay

-jaja será suficiente que le hagas creer que esta habitación estaba perfectamente limpia sin manchas de chocolate, ni que ustedes estaba aquí y mucho menos que recuerde a Hidan desnudo- hablaba Priscila

-eso es imposible soy demasiado genial para que me pueda olvidar- presumía Hidan

-es decir que te causa placer que un hombre te recuerde de manera sexy- decía Kakuzo- a caso quieres algo con el inspector porque en ese caso no vale la pena que Itachi gaste su chakra jajaja

-yo no dije que me causara placer y mucho menos de manera sexy- reprochaba Hidan enojado

-tal vez Kakuzo te ve así jaja -se burlaba Viviana- vamos a tener Yaoi gratis en el cuarto

-no que gratis hay que cobrar por entrada… unos $200- sugería Cristiam

-deja de decir tonterías! - de manera exasperada gritaba Priscila, sabía que sus amigas eran pervertidas y que una de ellas le encantaba el dinero y siempre estaba en busca de ganarlo a costa de los demás. Las jóvenes se quedaron calladas- Itachi solo has que lo olvide por favor

-de acuerdo- decía mientras el inspector volvía en si todos lo notaron

-¿que paso? - preguntaba confundido al ver a los presentes reacciono- ehy! Ustedes trataron de asesinarme !

-nosotros no!… solamente el idiota exhibicionista de allá - decía Deidara señalando a Hidan

-imbécil no debes confesar- reclamaba Hidan- ahora todo por eso tu serás sacrificio para jashin-sama

El inspector miraba extrañado al Deidara y Hidan y antes de que los akatsuki pasaran de una discusión a la pelea el Uchiha mayor se coloco frente al inspector y empezó la ilusión; esta consistía en que el hombre caminaba por el corredor verificando las habitaciones que permanecían en aparente calma, cuando llegaba a al cuarto de los akatsuki encontraba solamente a 3 jóvenes sentadas leyendo algunos libros y haciendo anotaciones en sus libretas mientras una tercera estaba ya recostada en su cama, él hombre hacia las preguntas normales y salía de la habitación sufriendo un desvanecimiento. Mientras esto pasaba en la mente del hombre este mismo era cargado y llevado fuera del cuarto recargado en una pared por Hidan y Deidara, cuando lo recargaron en la pared entraron y cerraron rápidamente. Viviana miraba por el orificio donde entraba la llave para ver lo que pasaba.

-listo se la creyó toda- afirmaba Viviana con satisfacción- al parecer no pasara a mayores pero debemos de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante

_**°0° Fin Flash Back °0°**_

Los jóvenes quedaban atónitos por lo que contaba Priscila.

-pero el inspector no sospecha nada cierto?- preguntaba Ivonne

-claro que no recuerda nada… hice un gran trabajo con el hombre- decía orgulloso Itachi pero Cristiam y Viviana mal pensaron lo dicho por el joven y comenzaron a reír discretamente pero Priscila se dio cuenta y les dio un coscorrón

-aunch y ahora ¿por qué fue eso?- preguntaba Viviana

-si ya se lo que andaban pensando niñas- respondía Priscila

-Bueno ya me voy me toca cibernética y no la quiero reprobar- decía Cristiam

-oye y si les enseñaste como se usa la compu- preguntaba Giselle

-con decirte que al parecer ellos serán mis asesores jaja- decía la chica con mechones morados

-pero si ellos no querían hacer nada- decía Ivonne

-todo se puede cuando los tratas con cariño- presumía Cristiam

-los soborno con dinero, anime hentai y museo de la tortura- decía Paty mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-a Cristiam nunca cambiara- decía Marco

-ya les dije que si … por ejemplo llevamos 2 días en la escuela y solo he chocado con una persona- decía orgullosamente Cristiam

-pero a cambio trajiste a los personaje de Naruto a nuestro mundo- se mofaba Viviana

-que si todos los han disfrutado- se defendía Cristiam- es más es su regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, hanuká, el día del niño, halloween, día de las madres, día del padre, día del abuelo, día del amor y la amistad, regalo de bodas, regalo de divorcio amm y el más importante el No cumpleaños jaja

-estas loca- decía Priscila

-eso ya lo se xD… pero bueno ciao nos vemos en filo- decía Cristiam mientras se retiraba acompañada de Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo

-si esa niña no mata a nadie en su vida por culpa de sus accidentes será un completo milagro- decía Paty- yo también me voy al rato los veo tengo que ir hasta el P- se despedía y se iba acompañada de Naruto, Deidara y Sasori

-Espéranos nosotras también vamos para allá- decía Ivonne refiriéndose a ella y Adriana, los 6 se retiraron , después cada joven se fue a su clase.

A las afueras de un salón amplio estaba sentada Cristiam que hablaba con Kakuzo y a este te reflejaba en sus ojos el signo de dólares, mientras Kakashi leía un manga que se había ganado por aprender a usar la computadora y Hidan observaba emocionado un folleto del museo de tortura. Llegaba corriendo Naruto que empezaba a hablar emocionado pero no le prestaban atención segundos después llegaba Paty corriendo tras Naruto y atrás de ella Sasori y Deidara caminando con calma.

-Cris que crees?- decía Paty mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

-¿qué paso nee-san?- preguntaba Cristiam intrigada

-fuimos a ver una cosa de maestros y este grupo no le han asignado maestro así que tenemos 2 horas libres- interrumpía emocionado Naruto antes de que Paty pudiera hablar

-Que genial así podemos poner en marcha el plan- decía Kakuzo

-no espera todavía no… debemos de esperar un poco- corregía Cristiam

-¿qué plan?- se preguntaban todos los presentes

-nada, nada ^^ - decía Cristiam

-que onda, y porque no hay nadie más que ustedes, acaso las corrieron del salón- decía Viviana que llegaba acompañada de Pein, Itachi y Kisame

-de seguro Hidan le mostró sus cuerpo al profesor y como le dio asco lo saco- decía Kisame y los que llegaban se burlaron por lo dicho

-que acaso quieres que te lo enseñe o que cara de pez- decía enojado Hidan mientras buscaba su guadaña

-ni la busques, esta confiscada- decía Cristiam

-pero ¿por qué Cris?- decía Hidan

-porque anoche decidimos que sería peligroso que anduvieras con una guadaña en este mundo- explicaba Viviana

-oye Vivis no tenemos profe así que somos libres- explicaba Paty

-que bien!- decían todos

-ya me dolían los ojos la cabeza de ver tanto número con esa de Caculo- decía Itachi

-será acaso que te estas quedando ciego- intervenía Kakuzo

-si mi hermano se queda ciego no podré vengarme de él- decía Sasuke que llegaba junto con Tobi, Zetsu y Priscila

-pero aquí nada de pelas- decía Priscila- y ahora porque afuera del salón

-no tenemos profesor- explicaba Pein

-yo quería aprender filosofía u.u- decía decepcionado Tobi- pero estará bien pasar tiempo con mis compañeros- decía alegremente mientras abrazaba a Zetsu

-aléjate o quieres que te coma- decía Zetsu ante lo cual Tobi se alejo y fue con Deidara

-ayúdame Deidara-senpai- pedía Tobi

-quítate de aquí o te haré explotar maldito Tobi!- decía enfurecido Deidara

-nada de bombas, guadañas o algún tipo de armas- decía Priscila

-entonces jutsus si- intervenía Naruto

-no esos tampoco- explicaba Viviana

-entones Kakashi-sensei deshaga el henge no jutsu - decía Naruto emociona, Sasuke le dio intriga y se acerco a este

-eh?- expresaba Kakashi

-No ese no porque es para proteger su identidad- decía Paty

-pero yo quiero ver- reprochaba Cristiam en ese momento llegaban un grupo de chicas con carteles en la manos que tenían corazones y demás cursilerías

-Miren allí están! -gritaba una de ellas señalando al grupo de adolescentes y córrían hacia ellos

-NM!- gritaban Priscila, Viviana, Paty y Cristiam, las chicas que llegaban abrazaron a los personajes del anime

-oigan ustedes que se creen- decía furiosa Cristiam al ver que una abrazaba a Kakashi

-solo estamos conociendo a los nuevos alumnos- se justificaba una

-¬¬ pues más vale que te alejes de él si no quieres quedar en el hospital y perderte tus primeros días de clase- amenazaba Cristiam mientras aparecía una aura maligna

-y que pretendes hacer- decía la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi

-ya sacaste boleto niña - decía Cristiam tronándose los dedos se acercaba a ella y se la quitaba de encima a Kakashi y la pegaba contra la pared y le mostraba una kunai- quieres jugar a ponle la kunai a una mocosa impertinente? ^^

-nooo! -se alejaba corriendo las chicas

-oye pero ella si usa armas- reprochaba Deidara

-pero era para defenderlos jeje- recobraba el buen animo Cristiam- además que se creen esas tipas no pueden ir abrazando a todo mundo

-A bueno vamos a hacer algo al fin y al cabo tenemos día libre- decía Priscila

-porque no vamos a ver lo de la maquina que nos trajo aquí- sugería Sakura

-para que hablas Kisame, a penas estamos disfrutando de la vida normal y tu vas a meter la pata- decía enojado Sasori

-pero tiene razón la tengo que poner a cargar- explicaba Cristiam- además de todo faltarán como unas 2 semanas para que se cargue por completo

-pero si apenas dentro de 2 semanas nos darán al ajolote-decía Kisame decepcionado

-O_O Sakura que haces aquí?- decía Naruto exaltado- no deberías estar en otra clase- en ese momento prestaron atención que habían llegado Sakura, Konan y Marco

-es que me cambiaron de salón y al parecer tomare clases con ustedes chicas- explicaba Marco

-pero será mejor irnos rápido de este lugar- decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a Sasuke- estas personas pueden ser peligrosas -decía mientras observaba a Cristiam

-que me miras niña- decía Cristiam al notar la mirada de Sakura

-que eres violenta y lastimaras a mi Sasuke- decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba más pero este te soltó de ella

-pues el ni si quiera te quiere cerca- decía Priscila- además Cristiam no es violenta… solo que a veces la hacen enojar

-se yo no soy mala, simplemente que tengo que protegerlos por que amm … etto tienen que regresar sanos y salvos a su mundo u.u - se justificaba Cristiam- sería malo que se quedara sin final la serie… no lo podría soportar :S

-pero no nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida así que deben arreglar esa maquina- decía Sakura

-a ya! … al rato los veo voy a ver que puedo hacer con esa cosa- decía Cristiam mientras se comenzaba a alejar

-¿te vas sola niña? - preguntaba Viviana

-sip porque si voy con todos corre la posibilidad de que saquen otra vez al hámster y vaya a hacer que ahora traigamos a Minato, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Azuma, Kurenai y todo el elenco XD- argumentaba Cristiam - aunque no seria tan mala idea… ya me lo imagine voy a ir con Kishimoto y le digo que fue plagio de identidad y que me de dinero mucho dinero $_$ jojo

-no digas cosas sin sentido Cris- pedía Marco

-bueno, por eso mejor me voy sola al rato los veo-concluía Crisitam mientras se iba caminando

-oye yo voy contigo… si los traes quisiera algún sacrificio para jashin-sama- decía Hidan mientras la alcanzaba

-eee creo que Cristiam ya consiguió nuevo novio jaja -se burlaba Paty- Kakashi ya te la quitaron xD

-no inventes Paty jeje no es necesario no voy a traer a nadie- decía Cristiam

-Llévatelo que ya no lo soporto ¬¬- pedía Kakuzo- solo habla sobre el museo de tortura y si sigue diciendo tonterías lo matare

-idiota soy inmortal no podrás matarme- presumía Hidan

-pero estamos en otra dimensión entonces tal vez no sean tan fuertes nuestras habilidades- intervenía Pein- así que no usen ninguna técnica

-bueno ustedes váyanse a ver esa maquina y nosotros nos vamos a Choaime y ya vemos que hacemos- decía Viviana

-bueno, vámonos Hidan- accedía Cristiam mientras ella y Hidan se retiraban

-Oigan a hora que lo pienso no hay nadie más que nosotros en este salón- decía Priscila

-tal vez avisaron y nosotras ni enteradas- intervenía Paty

-es cierto esta nota la dejaron en la puerta esta mañana y como soy niño bueno la tome pero se me olvido entregárselas- decía Tobi mientras le daba una hoja con el sello de la escuela a Viviana

-am pues no avisaba que no tenemos profe por una semana- comentaba Viviana terminando de leer la notificación

-sería fantástico que la tuviéramos a la primera hora- intervenía Priscila mientras daba un suspiro y se levantaba - y ahora que hacemos?

-ya veremos somos muchos así que andando vamos a Choaime- concluía Paty mientras todos se encaminaban a las banquitas donde se juntaba su organización llamada Choaime.

Pasaron varias horas y ya eran las 5 de la tarde y en la habitación iban entrando Hidan y Cristiam

-ya te dije que no traeré a más personajes de Naruto- decía Cristiam

-pero puedes traer de otras series como Alucard a ese no lo mato, es más lo admiro o como puede matar así tan genial… es más te convertiría a ti en mi Victoria- decía emocionado mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Cristiam

-aja …ósea me quieres matar - jugaba con Hidan- pero aún así aunque trajera a todos los personajes que me encantan no lo haría suficiente tenemos por estos momentos… y donde están todos?

-nos dejaron solitos- decía Hidan

-mmm seguro están en Choaime-concluía Cristiam mientras jalaba el brazo de Hidan y lo llevaba hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla la empujaron por afuera lo cual provoco la caída de los 2

-o creo que interrumpimos algo- insinuaba Paty

-mejor entremos rápido- decía Kakashi mientras entraba y ayudaba a Cristiam a levantarse todos inmediatamente entraron y se veían un tanto preocupados

-y ahora ¿qué paso?- preguntaba Cristiam preocupada

-no lo vas a creer- decía Priscila mientras se recostaba en su cama

-pues si no me loticen es obvio que no lo creeré porque no lo se- le respondía

* * *

^^u bueno ya esta el siguiente cap. Debido a mi nueva escuela lo actualizare cada semana u.u

Am agradezco mucho sus comentarios y creo que si pondré algo de Yaoi haber que tal me sale n.n pero a ni a Hidan, ni Kakashi será xD y al parecer ni Sasuke ni Itachi porque sino cierta personita me mata -o-

Ahora les presento a Paty xD haber ella es mi hermana postiza pero casi tenemos los mismos traumas, en serio se parece tanto a Tsunade en el carácter, le encanta Naruto es supermegaadcita al anime. Am si dices algo malo de Sakura Card captor o de Naruto corre! Es enserio te avienta lo que este en sus manos lo que sea. Pero aún así es una muy buena amiga, am si también si eres hombre ten cuidado cuando salga de su clase de ciencias de la salud ya que te abordara con temas muuuy íntimos XD. Pregúntele al pobre de Marco


	6. Parejas ?

-¿Cómo? -se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada Cristiam- sabes alemán y no me enseñas a hablarlo!

-Tobi es niño bueno te enseñara cuando quieras- sonreía Tobi mientras jugaba con una pelota como si se tratase de un gatito jugando con una bola de estambre

-yo también quiero aprender alemán- se escuchaba decir de Paty- así Cristy y yo nos iremos a Alemania como las mejores hermanas

-y no hay que olvidar a los alemanes que son tan guapos *w* - planeaban Paty y Cristiam

-si van por chicos guapos yo las acompaño- intervenía Viviana

-ustedes ya dejen de estar de pervertidas- decía Priscila

-creo que yo tengo parte de sangre alemana - pensaba Kakashi en voz alta a lo uqe todos lo voltearon a ver algo confundidos

-pero ese no es el punto aquí -_- - mencionaba algo frustrada Ivonne- no entienden las consecuencias de esto - ante sus reclamos todos quedaron callados sin comprender bien lo que trataba de decir

-yo no le hayo ningún mal al que quiera ir a Alemania por bishonen alemanes -decía de manera seria Cristiam

-eso no es lo que dije! - decía algo irritada Ivonne- mira piensa algo el director escucho hablar alemán a Tobi, y le pidió que se encargara de un nuevo alumno de intercambio de Alemania

-si el chico esta guapo me lo quedo yo - interrumpía Cristiam a la explicación

-pero para que quieres a un alemán si me tienes a mi Cris- decía orgulloso Hidan mientras sonreía

-ya déjenme hablar!-gritaba Ivonne y el par se calló- no habría problema hasta ese punto… pero ellos no tienen curato propio! Y si el director le dice que el nuevo se quede en la habitación con Tobi ¡¿cómo le haremos?

-tiene razón- decía Pein lago pensativo y comprendían el problema en el que estaban metidos

-Tobi para la otra mejor cállate y no abras la boca para nada ni para comer-decía algo irritado Deidara

-pero entonces no moriría de hambre- hablaba el niño bueno

-ese es el punto -respondía Deidara en ese momento Tobi fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Adriana

-mira me quiere matar Adriana-chan - acusaba Tobi a Deidara y este ultimo reacciono molesto

-oye tu déjala y enfrenta tus peleas solo- gritaba furioso Deidara mientras se acercaba a ellos dos y trataba de quitarle de encima

-Deidara no te pongas tan celoso- se burlaba Sasori mientras Adriana se sonrojaba un poco

-no, esto n…no..no es lo que di…dicen- decía algo nerviosa Adriana

-oe Deidara deja que Tobi la abracé y quiera estar con ella- continuaba con el juego Hidan

-no es eso!, solo que Tobi no enfrenta las luchas y se esconde tras las chicas- se defendía Deidara

-Ya déjense de esas cosas! Necesitamos resolver este problema- decía Viviana

-tengo una idea!… no creo que el director tenga la información de memoria de quien esta en cada cuarto- decía Cristiam- entonces podemos meter a Tobi en el cuarto de Marco y listo el problema

-básicamente cambiaran de papeles- concluía Priscila

-parece buena idea- decía Pein- pero necesitaremos que alguien lo vigile para que no cometa tonterías

-mmm es que tendremos que ver como es el tipo que vendrá de intercambio- pensaba Viviana- si es buena onda pues le pagamos para que no diga nada del cambio de habitaciones

-nooooooooooo! -sonaba por parte de Kakuzo y Cristiam- no le pagaremos, en dado caso le diremos a neutros amigos shinobis que le hagan un genjutsu - concluía Cristiam sonriente

-bueno nosotros haciendo planes y ni siquiera le hemos preguntado a Marco si esta de acuerdo- proseguía Priscila en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Marco que estaba abrazando a Konan y Sakura

-¿eh? Por mi no hay problema- contestaba alegre

-mira su cara de perversión que trae Marco- decía Paty jugando

-yo no soy pervertido! - decía indignado el chico

-bueno ya nos vamos porque tenemos tarea que hacer- decía Ivonne con flojera- mañana en el desayuno vemos lo que nos falta

Después de esto Adriana, Ivonne, Marco, Giselle se iban retirando de la habitación y quedaban solos los akatsuki, el equipo 7 y el cuarteto de locas que los habían traído al mundo real, era tarde aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y cada uno de los personajes hacía cosas diferentes.

-tengo hambre!- gritaba Zetsu mientras estaba tirado a mitad del cuarto y Paty que estaba leyendo un libro caminaba no se dio cuenta de este y se cayo encima de él- bueno alguien me mando comida

Decía el chico mientras le daba una mordida el brazo de Paty por lo que grito fuerte en ese momento llegaba Naruto que ayudo a abrirle la boca a Zetsu para que soltara a Paty

-oye tu aloe vera suéltala - le gritaba Naruto mientras le pegaba a Zetsu

-tengo hambre necesito comer algo - se justificaba Zetsu de pronto Zetsu se retorcía de dolor cuando vieron Paty estaba mordiendo uno de sus brazos tan fuerte que casi le sacaba sangre lo que se dieron cuenta cuando por ayuda de Naruto, Priscila y Cristiam lograron alejar a ellos dos.

-Si me vuelves a morder te haré guisado! - le gritaba Paty muy enojada

-yo primero te matare antes de que la toques- le decía Naruto

-ey ey… parece que Naruto ya tiene un nuevo querer -decía Sasuke un poco bajo al escucharlo Naruto se ponía algo rojo

-oe tu no digas nada o les diré a todos a quien estabas viendo mientras dormía- le reclamaba Naruto mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, después de lo que había dicho Naruto el cuarto guardaba un completo silencio.

-Creo que ya es tarde… yo me voy a dar un ducha- rompió el silencio Kakashi y cada persona volvió a sus actividades antes del incidente menos las 4 chicas que fueron a donde estaba Naruto

-Naruto- kun dinos a que persona miraba Sasuke - pedía Paty, Viviana, Priscila y Cristiam

-Bueno esa persona es - decía Naruto

-no, eso solo era broma jamás ha pasado lo que digo Naruto- decía algo irritado Sasuke mientras le tapaba la boca a Naruto y lo veía de manera amenazadora

-tu no me dirás que debo y que no debo hacer -reclamaba Naruto quitándose la mano de la boca

-si, si solo lo dirás porque te lo pide Paty- le decía Sasuke mientras las chicas que estaban enfrente de ellos solo los observaban

-y si me gusta ¿qué? … ¿tienes algún problema con ello? - hablaba Naruto de forma retadora

-dinos a quien esta mirando Sasuke y te conseguiré Ramen- le ofrecía Cristiam al ver que aquellos chicos comenzarían su pelea

-¿oe Cristiam y a ti porque te interesa saber a quien estaba mirando? - preguntaba intrigada Viviana

-yo pues solamente curiosidad - contestaba con una sonrisa

-Ramen . - decía embobado Naruto - de acuerdo el primero que me consiga Ramen les diré o si Sasuke consigue Ramen me callaré

-Oye eres un interesado - reclamaba Cristiam

-tu no tienes derecho a reclamar en ese aspecto Cristiam - decía Priscila

-bueno ya se chicas vamos a hacer un grupo para conseguir el Ramen! - proponía Cristiam

-see! - decían las 3 de pronto se escuchaba en la puerta que tocaban

-señoritas se puede pasar- pedía el inspector detrás de la puerta de inmediato todos los personajes animados se escondieron dentro de donde fuera y cuando vieron que estaba en un supuesto orden abrieron la puerta el inspector solo observo la habitación que estaba desordenada y con cara de fastidio- tienen que ordenar su cuarto, no es apropiado de señoritas este desorden… bueno ya es hora de acostarse a dormir

Diciendo esto se retiro de la habitación y pronto salieron todos los personajes de donde se habían escondido

-¿ese tipo que se cree? - reclamaba Viviana

-ya déjalo total como si le fuéramos a hacer caso jaja- tranquilizaba Priscila a Viviana

-¿y la competencia del Ramen? -preguntaba emocionado Naruto

-creo que será mañana - decía Paty - yo voy a ver una serie !

-am te acompaño ya termine mi tarea - decía Cristiam y se sentaba a ver la serie algunos otros se acostaron a dormir y otros jugaban cartas apostando con algunos chocolates. Como hasta la 1 o 2 de la madrugada por fin ya todos dormían. A la mañana siguiente era igual a las otras desde que había llegado sus invitados, algunas peleas por ocupar el baño, por la gel, o para ver quién le tocaba acomodar todas las cobijas del suelo. Después de 1 hora de esas incesantes peleas pero también graciosas se dirigían a desayunar al entrar al salón todos caminaban hacía su mesa habitual donde estaban ocupadas por las chicas del un día anterior

-miren chicas ya llegaron! -decía una de ellas la que había abrazado a Kakashi, esta se levanto y se dirigía a él - te he traído tu comida kakashi ^^ -le hablaba tiernamente y le ofrecía un bocado. Mientras Cristiam la miraba con cara de odio

-¿eh? ¿Para mi? -preguntaba algo confundido, otra chica se acercaba a Sasuke y lo abrazaba

-ah! Por fin te encontré vamos en estadísticas juntos si no sabes yo te puedo enseñar- decía la chica de cabello negro y le hacia ojitos

-hmp! Aléjate de mi… ya he comprendido las estadísticas

-tu quítate de Sasuke ¬¬… yo si que necesitaré ayuda para esa materia- decía Priscila primero enojada por la chica y luego frustrada por no entender bien esa materia

-como eres mi compañera de equipo te tendré que ayudar- decía Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, Naruto al ver su reacción recordó la competencia que había

-oigan y mi Ramen? Ya les dije que hasta que no me lo den no diré nada sobre - preguntaba Naruto hasta que un grito salía de la chica que ofrecía de comer a Kakashi la mayoría volteo a verla y vieron que estaba corriendo en círculos con cara de espanto luego las miradas se dirigieron a Cristiam

-¿por qué me miran a mi? Yo solo tengo en mis manos la rata de peluche de la Vivis - se justificaba la joven con mechas de cabello moradas

-Erica tiene fobia a las ratas - explicaba una de las chicas que venia con la tal Erica

-juro que no sabía eso - explicaba Cristiam

Todas las jóvenes que habían importunado en la mesa fueron a ayudar a su amiga y dejaron libre la mesa, todos como si nada hubiese pasado se sentaron en la mesa

-oye Cris y ahora porque no le hiciste daño a la tal Erica- preguntaba intrigada Paty

-eh? … es que tenía hambre y sueño y me daba algo de flojera tener que hacerle algo… además sirvió para descubrir algo ^^ - respondía Cristiam

-se me hace que ya no te gusta Kakashi - intervenía Hidan en la platica, con el comentario Kakashi se levanto de la mesa algo molesto

-voy por un postre que ya he acabado esto - decía Kakashi y se retiraba algo molesto

-y a este ¿qué le pasa? - preguntaba Priscila

-esta celoso de que yo estoy más tiempo con Cris- decía orgulloso Hidan mientras la abrazaba

-emm … y la competencia de Ramen empieza desde que salgamos de nuestra ultima clase entendido- decía Cristiam para cambiar de tema pronto mientras miraba algo extrañada a Hidan

-holaaas! - llegaba saludando Ivonne, Giselle, Adriana y Marco

-ustedes parecen algo como los tres chiflados xD - comentaba Cristiam riéndose y las chicas también les causo gracias, mientras que los personajes no entendieron el chiste

-¿Qué son los 3 chiflados? - preguntaba Kizame

-mm es un grupo de 3 cómicos en estados unidos- explicaba Priscila

-Estados ¿que? -preguntaba desconcertado Naruto

-es un país algo así como una aldea - aclaraba Viviana

-oye tu no nos pongas sobre nombres … o yo te llamare … pequeño saltamontes pervertido - se defendía Ivonne

-eso no suena muy divertido - hacía pucheros Cristiam

-para ti no pero para nosotros si jaja - se defendía Ivonne mientras todos reían en ese momento llegaba Kakashi y abrazaba a Cristiam todos lo miraron algo extrañados

-es que escuche que si abrazas a alguien se siente mejor y como eres la única que no se reía - explicaba Kakashi mientras Cristiam estaba embobada

-si, me siento muy mal quiero abrazo - decía Cristiam mientras correspondía el abrazo

-bueno yo ya acabe y necesito conseguir algo para la tarea- decía Paty - vámonos Sasori, Deidara y Naruto

-oye porque te llevas a Sasori y no me dejas hablar con él - reclamaba Ivonne

-no tengo ganas de entrar a la clase de la guajolote- decía con algo de fastidio Sasori

-¿guajolota? -preguntaban extrañados todos

-si así le ha llamado Paty a s profesora de análisis de textos- explicaba Sasori- ¿Ivonne que materia tienes?

-yo a mi me toca taller de lectura y redacción e iniciación a la investigación científica… pero no te sorprendas del nombre hoy haremos títeres -contestaba animada Ivonne

-Sasori vete con ella ese es tu pasatiempo - le decía Paty luego reflexionaba un poco y hablo de nuevo- tu también Deidara vete con Adriana

-si así estaré con Paty a solas- decía Naruto un poco sonrojado y Paty lo abrazaba salieron del salón.

-bueno ya se formo una parejita - decía Viviana- bueno mejor dicho 2 - concluía mirando a Kakashi y Cristiam pero en seguida se sorprendió cuando vio que Hidan jalaba de un brazo a Cristiam

-oe Cristy ya vámonos a la clase - pedía Hidan para separarlos

-Hidan ¬¬ de acuerdo ya vámonos - accedía al ver que Kakashi le dejo de abrazar, lago desilusionada se fue caminando mientras le seguían Hidan, Kakashi y Kakuzo que iba con una calculadora sumando algunas cosa. En la mesa se fueron retirando todos a sus respectivas aulas, quedando solamente Zetsu, Tobi, Sasuke y Priscila

-hmp! Al fin se fueron la mayoría de las personas molestas - decía el azabache

-bueno, no tenemos estadísticas lastima que no lo recordé antes para dormir otro rato- se quejaba Priscila, en la cafetería ya solamente estaba ellos.

-Tengo hambre! - exclamaba Zetsu

-hmp! Pues vete con Tobi a comprar algo para comer !¬¬ - decía con fastidio Sasuke

-Tobi es niño bueno y acompañara a Zetsu- decía el niño bueno mientras tomaba la mano de Zetsu y lo jalaba fuera de la cafetería

-pero dentro de 2 horas tenemos que estar en la siguiente clase! -les indicaba Priscila y luego se recargo en la mesa para quedarse dormida- creo me dormiré un rato

-necesito decirte algo importante - decía Sasuke algo serio al escucharlo Priscila se levanto algo sorprendida

-am ¿qué pasa? - preguntaba un poco nerviosa de pie, Sasuke también se levanto y se coloco frente a ella pero miraba a la mesa donde estaban los platos de mesa su mirada era fría, la chica solo lo veía un poco impaciente por lo que diría- paso algo mal…

La chica no pudo terminar de preguntar porque el azabache le robaba un beso ella al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que pasaba, pero pronto solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento el azabache la abrazo y ella le correspondía el abrazo. El beso duro poco y el joven se alejo de ella algo sonrojado y se dio la vuelta sin decir ninguna palabra y la joven se quedo parada confundida por lo que había pasado en la cafetería, pero antes de salir Sasuke de esta le dijo en vos baja pero que se entendió perfectamente

-la chica que veía dormir eras tu… pero es mejor no decir nada entendido- al acabar de decir esto salio y solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta como se cerraba detrás de él.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? - se preguntaba para si misma Priscila mientras se sentaba

* * *

T_T gomene gomene en serio siento haberme tardado tanto ….

Se que no tengo perdón *se pone una bolsa en la cabeza* acepto jitomatazos, o que me aviente brócoli

Cambiando de tema :D este capitulo también es un regalo para mi amiga Karin que cumple años hoy 17 de octubre =D aplausos para ella

Ya estas vieja 19 años ya es mucho xDD

¬¬ bueno ahí esta tu beso y abrazo de Sasuke ese es mi regalo ! =D ya luego te conseguiré un Sasuke de verdad y le harás lo que querías jaja xD

Ok eso es todo por hoy amigos … tratare de actualizarlo más seguido U_U


	7. Naruto ha sido secuestrado owO?

-oye Naruto-kun si me vas a decir a quien miraba Sasuke en la noche verdad- decía Paty cariñosamente a Naruto mientras caminando se dirigían al salón de clases

-em… mejor hablemos de otra cosa y luego me das el ramen para que te diga- le respondía

-y de ¿qué hablamos?- preguntaba Paty mientras se sentó en una banca- a esa profe de psicología no vendrá

-etto …p..pu…pues so…sobre lo q…que dij..dije ayer en la noche… -decía tartamudeando mientras poco a poco se sonrojaba un poco- es en serio

-eh? Que dijiste, lo que Sasuke estaba viendo a una chica dormir- decía algo confundida tratando de recordar otra cosa importante pero no lograba recordar más que eso

-No! Eso no! -decía algo molesto Naruto- que solo les importa él Sasuke, Sasuke puff no saben decir más que eso. Saben él no es perfecto solo es un amargado

Vociferaba Naruto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo las manos mientras que Paty lo veía algo preocupada hasta que lo interrumpió con palabras que quedaron muy gravadas en la cabeza de aquel rubio que caminaba molesto.

-sabes, a mi no me gusta él; solo es un pretencioso amargado y siempre te he preferido a ti

Al escucharlo Naruto quedo un momento paralizado "al fin he encontrado una chica que no se quede embobada solo por su cara" solo tenía esa idea en la mente Naruto, volteo a verla con mucha alegría y cariño se acerco caminando rápido la levanto de la silla y la abrazo con gran fuerza.

-gracias- le dijo todavía abrazándola, ella por su parte estaba muy feliz y correspondía el abrazo

-pero de que, es la verdad ^^ tu eres más simpático que ese Uchiha- le decía para animarlo

-entones ¿por qué no dices nada de lo que dije ayer ante todos?- preguntaba desconcertado mientras dejaba de abrazarla

-pero no recuerdo que hayas dicho algo más sobresaliente a parte de lo de Sasuke-

-eh?… Pero antes de que iniciara la pelea con Sasuke, cuando te estaba defendiendo de la lechuga con patas esa.-explicaba Naruto y Paty trato de recordar

_**°¬° Flash Back °¬°**_

Después de que Zetsu había dejado de morder a Paty y empezaba a sobrase el lugar que había sido mordido por Paty el cual se lograba ver perfectamente las marcas de la dentadura de la joven le había dejado impregnadas, se escuchaba una pequeña discusión de Naruto y Sasuke.

Si me vuelves a morder te haré guisado! - le gritaba Paty muy enojada

-yo primero te matare antes de que la toques- le decía Naruto

-ey ey… parece que Naruto ya tiene un nuevo querer -decía Sasuke un poco bajo al escucharlo Naruto se ponía algo rojo

Mientras decía esto Sasuke Paty no prestaba atención a sus palabras y solo en su mente resonaban "ese baka de Zetsu me las pagará me dejo rojo, seguro mañana se va a poner morado…. T_T hay mi brazo me duele mucho" hasta que un movimiento por parte de Cristiam que le decía

-Paty vamos a preguntarle a Naruto a quien se refería hace rato-

-¿De qué me hablan? - decía perdida en el tema Paty

-de que Sasuke estaba viendo a alguien mientras dormía- indicaba Viviana

-OH! Ya veo si vamos a preguntarle- decía y se iban las 4 chicas a preguntarle a Naruto sobre lo dicho

_**°¬° Fin Flash Back °¬°**_

-¿qué? pero entonces no escuchaste como inicio la discusión verdad- decía decepcionado el rubio mientras se sentaba en la banca cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- en definitiva no tengo suerte con las chicas

-pero oye no te pongas así solo dime que paso y listo-

-a pues bien yo trataba de quitarte a ese tipo de encima en ese momento Sasuke dijo que…

El chico fue interrumpido por la chicharra que anunciaba el fin de la segunda clase e inicio de la ultima clase del día, Paty sabia que la siguiente clase les tocaba al otro extremo de la escuela y se debían apresurar para llegar a tiempo. Así que intervino algo preocupada

-emm de verdad quiero que me cuentes, te parece si mientras caminamos me platicas eso - pedía la chica casi implorando

-no importa -dio un suspiro grande y se levanto- total creo que no te interesa mucho el escucharlo-

Dijo esto ultimo débilmente casi susurrando y se adelanto caminando, ella por su parte se quedo algo preocupada debatiendo el entrar o no entrar a su clase. Sin embargo sabía que no podía saltarse la clase y hablar con él ya que a penas iniciaba el semestre, además de todo era calculo la materia que tenía y si de por si no lograba entender muy bien las matemáticas menos lo haría faltando a las clases elementales. La joven no pudo decir nada más y gracias a que debatía interiormente entre el hablar con el rubio de sus sueños o entrar a clase no logro escuchar lo ultimo que dijo él por lo que solo camino en silencio a su lado; él por su parte se sintió triste de que no le haya dicho nada. Después de que hubo un largo silencio entre los jóvenes, lo irrumpió Paty

-oye puedes contarme en lo que llega el profesor-

-es cierto- decía emocionado mientras recupera su habitual sonrisa el chico de cabellos rubios- mira es que Sasuke dijo que a mi me …

-Paty!

No lograba terminar Naruto de decirle a Paty lo que sentía por ella ya que llego un chico corriendo y gritando el nombre de la joven

-Paty, Paty me acaba de suceder algo necesito contártelo a ti a mi madre

-¿Qué? … t..tu madre! - preguntaba exaltado y confundido Naruto- pero parecen tener la misa edad… ¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

-es que es un juego igual que Cristiam es mi hermana- explicaba sonriente Paty y el chico que había llegado la jalo lejos de Naruto - espera ahorita regreso

Fue lo ultimo que dijo y dejo a Naruto nuevamente solo y con ganas de confesarle a Paty lo que sentía por ella. Al mismo tiempo en la clase de Ivonne y Adriana, estaban sentadas juntas y enfrente de ellas estaba Sasori y Deidara, en las manos de cada uno se veía telas y unos títeres de tela sin tanta forma excepto los de Sasori que eran sus marionetas que tiene en el anime.

-kyaa! Esta cosa me quiere matar - decía Deidara mientras miraba una aguja con odio ya que se había pinchado nuevamente el dedo- si no fuera porque Pein dijo que no usáramos jutsu ya estarías en pedazos

-eres tan idiota que no puedes ni hacer una cosa tan fácil como un títere de tela- decía el pelirrojo sonriendo en tono de burla mientras le mostraba sus creaciones, enfrente de él Ivonne dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa dejando un gran suspiro- ¿qué pasa Ivonne?

-que no logro darle forma a la cara de esta cosa - decía la mencionada mostrando un títere con la cabeza en forma de triangulo muy mal hecho, Sasori se quedo perplejo y lo tomo entre sus manos y rápidamente lo formo bien

-no que los que no lo saben hacer son idiotas- decía ofendido Deidara cuando observo lo que pasaba- ya deja de andar ligando Sasori

-hmp, tu concéntrate en tratar de hacer ese perro de títere y deja de molestar gente- respondía el pelirrojo - además solo lo dices porque te enoja que tu no puedas coquetearle a Adriana, lastima eres un idiota sin valor

Al decir esto Deidara se puso rojo de coraje y porque Sasori lo había dicho frente a Adriana, mientras Adriana e Ivonne solo los observaban y escuchaban calladas. Deidara tomo las tijeras entre sus manos e iba a atacar a Sasori con ellas cuando llego la maestra

-ya esta listo chicos- miro todos los títeres, cuando miro los de Sasori su expresión fue de maravillada - que buenos son estos títeres los mejores que he visto, muy bien obtienes 10-continuo con los de Ivonne y Adriana- esos títeres se ven decentes pero no llegan a tanto tiene 9 y 8- pero cuando miro lo que había hecho Deidara su cara reflejaba asombro- eh? Ese cangrejo no debe de llevar cola

-no es un cangrejo… es un perro - reprochaba Deidara furioso todavía con las tijeras en la mano y las apretaba fuerte

-a ¿en serio?- seguía sorprendida la profesora- estos jóvenes y su arte abstracta- decía por ultimo retirándose de la mesa

-esa vieja no sabe lo que es arte - dijo enojado mientras clavaba las tijeras el títere de cangrejoperro

-jajajajaja ¿cómo puedo confundir a un cangrejo con un sapo?- decía riéndose Ivonne

-pues solo míralo- comento el pelirrojo levanto el títere de Deidara que se veía un elipse donde le había pegado alrededor 5 pedazos de tela simulando ser patas y cola para Deidara, y solo Ivonne y Adriana comenzaron a reírse

-ya dejen a mi cangrejo en paz … digo mi perro - hablo ofendido Deidara mientras se lo quitaba a Sasori

-pero aún así es creativo - dijo para consolarlo Adriana

-en serio lo crees… tu si sabes de arte por eso te invito un helado ¿te parece? - decía Deidara

-me parecería bien- decía un poco a penada

-ya se Ivonne debemos ayudarlos que puedan ser algo más que amigos, te parece si los acompañamos a tomar ese helado - le propuso Sasori a Ivonne sin que los otros escucharan

-yo también voy con ustedes- dijo Ivonne para poner en marcha el plan de Sasori pero realmente quería estar con él

-para no quedarme solo también me uno - concluyo el pelirrojo

-¿qué ? Pero solo era para nosotros … me las pagaras Sasori

-bueno todos podemos ir no creo que haya problema- dijo en tono tranquilizador Adriana

Los 4 continuaron con la clase sin ningún sobresalto. Por su parte Naruto se quedo dormido en la banca esperando a que acabara Paty, una chica de las que perseguían a los personajes ficticios lo vio dormido así que se quedo mirándolo colocando sus brazos en la banca y su barbilla sobre ellos. La chica tenía el cabello corto pero su color de cabello era chino, Naruto se iba despertando poco a poco y lo primero que observo fue a la chica que al verlo despertar lo abrazo de inmediato.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertado Naruto

-es que te ves tan lindo cuando duermes y cuando te despiertas -decía emocionada la chica mientras seguía abrazando a Naruto mientras este estaba totalmente perdido y no sabía que hacer; en ese momento llego Paty muy enojada trato de separar a la chica de Naruto

-aléjate de él … mira que no quiero lastimarte pero lo are si no lo dejas en paz

-oye no es de tu propiedad y él puede decidir con quién se va ¿verdad Naruto?

-pues el va querer estar conmigo además que yo lo estoy protegiendo

-así de quién… el esta muy grande para cuidarse solo y entonces solo estas con él por obligación

-no estoy diciendo eso tonta

-claro que si … eso estas queriendo dar a entender. Naruto ella te trata solo como a un niño

-no es cierto Naruto tu sabes que me gustas mucho y no te trato como niño

-Naruto si vienes conmigo te tratare como hombre y la pasaras muy bien y no te dejare solo- decía coqueteándole mientras lo abrazaba y Paty la miraba con cara de odio y psicópata

-eh? -él había escuchado la pelea de ellas y viendo la reacción de Paty le dio una idea- si chica que a penas te conozco vamos a donde quieras te acompaño

Cuando escucho eso Paty se sentó con la boca abierta ya que no lograba aceptarlo, Naruto y la chica se fueron dejándola sola. En otra parte de la escuela en una banca estaba sentada Cristiam, Hidan, Kakuzo y Kakashi estaban esperando a que llegara su profesor alejados de todos los que se encontraban esperando también.

-oe Cris vámonos el profesor no va a llegar- sonsacaba Hidan a Cristiam- además te compro un choco si nos retiramos de una vez

-y nos vamos a acostar al pasto detrás del edificio T esta muy cómodo - intervenía Kakashi mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos

-listo! Tengo todo planeado para gastar menos en la semana - decía orgulloso Kakuzo

-eso es genial - afirmaba Cristiam- si no gastamos tanto podríamos comprar más choco o anime :D … pero es física no quiero faltar a ninguna clase

-mira ya es media hora después de lo que se supone debe llegar- explicaba Hidan mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Cristiam

-si solo será esta clase además todos ya se fueron - decía Kakashi mientras colocaba su mano en el otro hombro de Cristiam y miraba a Hidan con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno si vamos pero pasemos primero a Choaime para ver si hay alguien- decía mientras miraba al suelo de ese modo no observo la pelea que tenían Kakashi y Hidan solo con la mirada

-pero no sería mejor estar solo tu y yo alejados de los demás incluyendo a estos dos estorbos - le decía Hidan cerca del oído a Cristiam en ese momento se enojo un poco Kakashi y levanto a la joven jalando de su brazo- oe que te pasa vete a molestar a otra parte

-es que eres del akatsuki le puedes hacer algo malo - se defendía mientras abrazaba a Cristiam la cual se quedo embobada entre los brazos de él

-no le haré nada malo… bueno tal vez le haría algo pero no sería malo - se defendía Hidan y ponía una cara de pervertido a lo que Kakashi y Cristiam se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio

-Cris crees posible que dejemos de comprar jabón por una semana- rompió el silencio Kakuzo que apenas se daba cuenta del silencio que habría entre ellos y las caras que tenían- ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿de qué me perdí?

-eee… nada Kakuzo, vamos a Choaime de una vez antes de que pase algo- concluyo Cristiam caminando para las banquitas y todos la siguieron.

En el camino Kakashi y Hidan iban echándose miraditas de odio mientras trataban de llamar la atención de Cristiam que iba con Kakuzo viendo la manera de ahorrar. Al llegar a las banquitas de Choaime vieron que Paty estaba sentada en una de ellas triste y escuchaba música. Cristiam preocupada fue hasta ella y la abrazo

-¿qué paso Paty?- al notar que no estaba Naruto con ella pensó que pudo pasar algo grave- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- al no obtener respuesta se preocupo más- Paty dime que así no te puedo ayudar

-es que me quería decir algo… pero en ese momento me hablo uno de mis hijos y fui con él … entonces mi hijo se tardo mucho en platicarme… y cuando llegue mi Naruto estaba con otra chica… entonces … nos peleamos la chica y yo … y ….y mi Naruto se fue con ella -trataba de explicar Paty entrecortadamente

-pero no le pasara nada esta muy grandecito para cuidarse solo -decía Hidan

-ese no es el punto - decía enojada Paty- sabes es como si mi Cristiam se fuera con Kakashi definitivamente y te abandonara

-ella no se iría con este tipo… y si llega a pasar regresara conmigo porque se cansara de él -presuntuosamente hablaba Hidan

-eso es lo que crees pero al menos a ti no se acercaría por ser tan egocéntrico- se defendía Kakashi

-Paty vamos a buscar a Naruto no puede estar solo con una chica de la escuela puede ser peligroso- explicaba Cristiam sin prestar atención a los dos peliblancos

-no le veo tanto problema- decía Kakuzo

-no lo ven puede descubrir que Naruto es el verdadero Naruto por tal concluiría que ustedes son los verdaderos y los llevarían para investigarlos y a nosotras no se que vaya a pasar… tal vez nos pregunten como hicimos eso entonces…-explicaba y pensaba Cristiam cuando recordó algo importante- diablos!

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron desconcertados

-la maquina no la he atendido… pero el primer asunto de hoy es encontrar a Naruto lo antes posible- decía Cristiam- pero necesitamos a más personas para la búsqueda … ¿Cuánto falta para que se termine las calces?

-como 20 min. - decía Kakuzo observando su reloj

-oe Kakuzo ¿qué haces con un reloj? - cuestiono Hidan

-Hidan estúpido … el tiempo es oro

-bueno esperaremos a que se reúna Choaime y así vayamos a buscar a Naruto- explicaba Cristiam y saco una libreta donde apunto todos los nombres de Choaime y los lugares que había en la escuela. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos menos Ivonne, Adriana, Sasori e Ivonne.

-bueno ya no podemos esperar a los que faltan …

-¿qué paso? - preguntaba Priscila un poco preocupada

-hmp cada día tiene que pasar algo …-decía molesto Sasuke y di una mirada rápida a Priscila la que al notarlo se sonrojo mucho

-¿Pris te sientes bien? tu pusiste muy roja- pregunto Paty mientras iba donde estaba ella

-e…si me encuentro bien- apenas logro articular

-por cierto donde esta el zopenco de Naruto- cambiaba de tema Sasuke para que nadie pudiera sospechar nada de lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

-es por eso que estamos reunidos hoy- dijo Cristiam y de inmediato comenzó a reírse un poco- sonó como si fuese una boda jaja

-a entonces se va a casar Naruto con Paty- intervenía Sakura- pues pobre de él lo que sufrirá por esa loca -continuo hablando de manera despectiva

-oye tu más vale que guardes ese tipo de comentarios… sino quieres que sucedan cosas que podría repercutirte en tu persona- algo molesta decía Cristiam- miren ese es el punto a Naruto se podría decir que am lo secuestraron … no mejor dicho se fue con otra persona

-ya sabía que Naruto no era tan idiota para quedarse con ustedes- susurraba Sakura pero la alcanzo a escuchar Cristiam

-por mi parte te puedes largar cuando quieras… ya tu descubrirás la manera de regresar, es más tu no nos ayudaras- Cristiam se dirigía a Sakura y luego regreso a todos indicándoles como se reunirían y en que lugares buscarían- bueno am les parece si en 1 hora nos vemos aquí

-siii- se escuchaba por parte de todos y continuación partieron en busca de Naruto; se formaron 6 grupos de búsqueda los cuales eran:

Cristiam con Kakashi y Hidan

Priscila con Tobi y Sasuke

Paty con Kakuzo y Zetsu

Viviana con Pein

Marco con Konan

Giselle con Itachi y Kisame

-tengo hambre, en el camino puedo comer algo… - pedía Zetsu mientras él, Kakuzo y Paty iban hacía los gimnasios

-no, no compraremos nada … necesitamos ahorrar- decía molesto Kakuzo

-ya se mejor aún me como a la que lo secuestro si descubrió algo debemos de mantenernos en secreto- ideaba Zetsu

-wuaaaa si pasa algo será mi culpa todo por no atender a mi Naruto - decía casi llorando Paty mientras que Zetsu y Kakuzo solo se miraban confundidos y seguían su camino

En otra parte caminando hacía la alberca estaban Priscila, Sasuke y Tobi, este ultimo iba brincando delante de ellos persiguiendo una mariposa que había pasado por ahí, mientras que los otros dos solo miraban a diferentes lados. Caminando Marco y Konan hablaban sobre algunas clases que tenían y de cómo harían para unas tareas, en otro lugar Viviana iba hablando con Pein pero él no se daba cuenta que ella lo estaba albureando. Por su parte junto a los audiovisuales caminaban Giselle con Itachi y Kisame.

-a se me antojo un helado de chocolate- decía Giselle

-si hoy hace mucho calor- intervenía Itachi- sería un suplicio traer las capas en estos momentos

-concuerdo con ustedes, tengo mucha sed- decía exhausto Kisame mientras se sentaba- ustedes sigan yo me quedo a descansar

-pero no podemos dejarte así- expresaba Giselle

-ya se Gis vamos a comprar un helado y de una vez le traemos agua a él- proponía Itachi

-de acuerdo-

Dejaron a Kisame sentado y ellos fueron hacía la heladería. Mientras que en el Siladin caminaban Hidan, Kakashi y Cristiam

-Cris vamos a otro lugar y dejemos que esos busquen a Naruto- pedía Hidan mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica

-no, tenemos que buscarlo y si tu no quieres puedes irte como Sakura- decía molesto Kakashi

-aa mira el viejo se enojo-

-es la verdad Hidan tenemos que buscarlo y como dijo Kakashi tu puedes quedarte sentado esperando

-no, yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo Cris

-emm pues solo quiero encontrar por lo mientras a Naruto

Dijo y quedaron en silencio mientas se disponían a buscarlo, por su parte Sakura fue se quedo primero sentada en Choaime

-mm aunque me cueste aceptarlo tienen razón debo de ir a ayudarles

* * *

Bueno no me tarde tanto como antes pero aquí esta ^^

Disfrútenlo

Y gracias Alicia tratare de actualizarlo lo más seguido que pueda ^^


	8. a correr se ha dicho! XD

Después de estar sentada en una banca Sakura repasaba muchas ideas en su cabeza, era un silencio aterrador el que se encontraba en las banquitas de Choaime pero un grito de la joven pelirrosa lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Aah! Rayos si quiero regresar a konoha debo estar bien con esas chicas además de encontrar a Naruto a pesar de que es un completo idiota es mi amigo- decía Sakura y al terminar ya se encontraba de pie y comenzó a caminar- peor a ¿dónde voy?… rayos amm a donde puedo ir … bueno si encuentro a alguien

Mientras tanto en el edificio dedicado exclusivamente para clubs de esparcimiento y recreación para los jóvenes del colegio en el ultimo salón el más oscuro el cual nadie quería y pocos conocían, se escuchaba una charla de unas chicas que gritaban

-¿por qué solo lo trajiste a él? - decía enojada Erica- a mi me gusta el alvino, este es un mocoso

-ese tipo que dices y este rubio no valen la pena, este club es para ayudarnos a conquistarlos y si es necesario tenerlo a cualquier costo!- decía desde la sombras una chica de cabello negro que en la mañana había acosado a Sasuke- y para ello primero debemos de obtener a Sasuke-kun

-Es cierto Dalia, Sasuke es tan intrigante pero tan hermoso, y si lo traje a él es porque también mi Naruto-kun muy lindo- decía la joven de cabello corto chino- además yo no lo secuestre el solo vino conmigo

-si yo solo vine contigo ^^… pero … ¿por qué me amarraron a la silla? - decía Naruto abriendo la escena donde se veía en una silla y estaba atado de pies y manos- y aún más intrigante ¿cómo porque me trajiste aquí si quieres más a Sasuke? Pff ese tonto

-oye más respeto! Hacia Sasuke-sama - hablaba Dalia- tu Monserrat controla a tu bestia esa jum!

Después de tanto caminar Sakura se encontraba en el edificio de difusión cultural y escucho algunos gritos recordó que le habían comentado que a esa hora todos los clubs estaban cerrados y no había ninguna actividad, se le hizo extraño y siguió las voces. En el cuarto todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y solo había un tragaluz de donde se lograba escuchar perfectamente la discusión, la joven se acerco y empezó a escuchar

-hmp! Bestia es otra y saben que yo soy el gran Naruto y el próximo hokage de Konoha! Así que deben de tenerme respeto

-ese es el guión de una serie -.- por favor ya madura un poco - decía Erica algo molesta- si te pareces y tienes el mismo nombre, pero no eres él así que deja de actuar

-oye tu no sabes que pasa aquí yo soy el único y verdad…

-Naruto cállate tonto!

No dejaron de terminar de decir a Naruto ya que Sakura del otro lado la pared había gritado eso. En seguida las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito y de inmediato salieron a ver de quien se trataba, pero le pelirrosada se había escabullido sin dejar rastro gracias a sus habilidades ninjas. El trío entro a la habitación confundidas todavía por el hecho. Naruto reconoció la voz de Sakura sorprendiéndose al no escuchar nada sobresaliente y que no pasaba nada. Al verlas entrar Naruto pensó que Sakura tal vez había ido por refuerzos y decidió darle tiempo.

-oye tu la que quiere con ese tonto de Sasuke ven desátame!

-y ¿por qué crees que haría eso niñito?

-sino me quieren entonces para que estoy aquí

-Dalia tengo un plan para traer a Sasuke hasta nosotras- interrumpía Monserrat

-a ver dinos ¿cuál es? - hablaban en coro Erica y Dalia

-pues vamos a secuestrar a Naruto y pediremos que paguen dándonos a Sasuke-

-¡¿Qué? Ustedes están dementes! Déjenme ir ahora mismo!

Las jóvenes y Naruto continuaban con su discusión mientras Sakura iba corriendo pensando en un lugar donde pudieran estar los de Choaime y sus compañeros para que le ayudaran a salvar a Naruto.

-aunque sea un tonto no lo puedo abandonar con esas chicas… inclusive están más locas que Cris, Priscila, Paty y Viviana.

Pensaba mientras seguía corriendo, por otra parte cerca de la alberca caminaban ahora solamente Priscila y Sasuke, el azabache parecía molesto más de lo habitual mientras que la chica estaba con cara de preocupación.

-rayos otro que se nos pierde en un solo día-

-hmp! Pensé que Naruto era un idiota pero este tal Tobi le gana por mucho.- refunfuñaba el Uchiha

-¿donde habrá podido ir?-

-no lo se, no pienso como ese idiota para tener una idea de donde estará

-ya se que no eres idiota- de manera un poco agobiada respondía

-aunque recuerdo que dijo que deberíamos buscar a Naruto en el lugar perfecto -dijo al notar la expresión de Priscila

- ¿y ese cuál es?-

-según ese cabeza hueca la heladería-

-ese niño lo único que quería es un helado .-

-tienes razón.-

-vamos entonces a buscarlo y luego a seguir buscando a Naruto.

Por otro lado en la heladería en una mesa estaban sentados Adriana, Deidara, Ivonne y Sasori degustando un helado cada uno.

-el helado de napolitano sabe riquísimo aaa quiero más me hice adicto a esta cosa.- decía emocionado Deidara mientras seguía comiendo

-deberías agradecerle a Adriana que te dijo que sabía bien.- intervenía Sasori- no eres para nada educado… - el pelirrojo dirigía la mirada hacía Ivonne, tomaba una de sus manos y las acariciaba mientras decía con dulzura-Ivonne te agradezco el haber aceptado a comer un helado conmigo

-n…nono hay nada que agradecer- apenada respondía la chica

-pff Adriana tu ¿qué helado escogiste?- trataba de entabla conversación el rubio

-am de chocolate ¿quieres un poco?

-si por favor

-No, cada vez vas peor Deidara lo normal es que el chico le invite no la chica… pero bueno contigo no se sabe si eres mujer u hombre- decía de manera algo arrogante Sasori para molestar a Deidara

-Oe tu puedes cerrar tu boca que nadie pidió tu opinión tu mala imitación de pinocho

-¿a quién diablos le dices pinocho tu Barbie maestra de arte?

-chicos no discutan aquí- pedían Adriana e Ivonne

En el momento que Deidara iba a soltarle un golpe a Sasori lo detuvo una mano, todos voltearon a ver de quien era y descubrieron al Uchiha mayor acompañado de Giselle y cada uno de ellos tenía un helado en la mano.

-hola- decía la recién llegada

-Pein dijo que no debemos de pelear así que déjense de niñerías…. Además no deberían estar buscando a Naruto.-

-¿por qué buscaríamos a ese cabeza hueca? - algo molesto se sentaba Sasori y seguía comiendo su helado

-porque lo secuestraron- decía Giselle- pero que no pusieron atención en la junta de hoy de Choaime

-¡¿qué como?¡¿secuestrado?- en unísono y sorprendidos gritaban, todos en la heladería los voltearon a ver extrañados y un mesero fue a verlos

-les pasa algo chicos

-no, estamos bien solo estábamos practicando una obra perdone las molestias- se disculpaba Itachi

-no, hay problema pero por favor no griten- con esto el mesero se retiro y todos se sentaron en la mesa hablando algo más calmados

-pero ¿quién lo secuestro? Y ¿por qué?- decía intrigada Ivonne

-pues verán lo que sabemos es que …- Giselle contó la historia a los 4 mientras que de vez en cuando comía algo de su helado- es así lo que paso por eso estamos buscándolo

-cierto, oye Gis me puedes dar mi helado que ya tengo sed.- intervenía Kisame

-pero que demo- todos se sorprendieron ya que el ninja de pronto había aparecido y nadie lo había notado

-¿desde cuándo estás aquí Kisame? - preguntaba extrañado Itachi

-como desde hace 3 min - respondí algo confundido- ¿nadie me noto?- luego su voz se escuchaba triste - soy el solitario nadie me nota tan feo estoy wuaaa

-no, no es así solo que am dijimos que te íbamos a llevar tu helado- decía para consolarlo Giselle

-pero si están sentados aquí si los hubiera esperado de seguro ya estaría muerto por insolación

-oigan ahora que lo pienso porque no los vimos antes de que me detuvieran de darle el golpe a Sasori, ustedes ya tenían un helado en la mano y o deberían estar buscando a Naruto.-

-hasta que piensas algo cuerdo Deidara- se mofaba Sasori

-ya dejen de pelar les he dicho- intervenía Itachi

-pues entonces cuéntanos.-

-de acuerdo no hay ningún problema- acepto Itachi y recordó lo que sucedió

_**°¬° Flash Back °¬°**_

Caminando tomados de la mano iban Giselle e Itachi porque al parecer Giselle se había mareado un poco a causa de tanto sol. Estando frente a la entrada de la heladería y notaron a Deidara, Adriana, Sasori e Ivonne sentados comiendo helado.

- tch, ahí están esos tontos … te parece si entramos despacio para que no nos vean

-si - respondía emocionada Giselle

Entraron por la puerta trasera ya que Giselle conocía a alguien que trabaja ahí y era su amigo, pidieron su orden y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de ellos.

-a esta bien descansar un poco de todos esos problemas- decía Itachi mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás recargándola en el respaldo de la silla.

Mientras el akatsuki se relajaba cerrando los ojos, la chica no paraba de verlo y comer helado.

-"ah se ve tan lindo con los ojos cerrados relajado descansando y con el uniforme de la escuela … tal vez hoy podría ser mi oportunidad con él, si tal vez por eso acepto alejarnos de todos para que pasará algo, ¿qué estará pensando? Ya se que tal si esta pensando en un momento compartir el helado y luego un beso…puff pero que rayos estoy pensando, primero debes de encontrar a Naruto y ojala que Itachi acepte o me invite otro día a comer helado solamente los dos."

Pensaba la joven al principio muy emocionada e ilusionada sin en cambio ahora resignada a pedirle al akatsuki que retomaran la búsqueda de Naruto. Ella dio un gran suspiro colocando su helado sobre la mesa se levanto y acerco a él mientras esté seguía con los ojos cerrados antes de que pudiera hablar el ya la miraba detenidamente.

-¿qué pasa no te ha gustado el helado?

-eh … etto no es eso, pero creo que…

-sería mejor ir a buscar al niño rubio cierto

-si

-bueno yo creía que podríamos estar un rato solos pero si eso es lo que deseas vamos

-no, no es que quiera que no estemos solo pero am me siento mal de no ayudar a mis amigas

-no hay problema, lo comprendo pero de algún modo me tendrás que recompensar

-¿con qué podría ser?

-mm luego te lo digo vale

El chico se levanto de la silla tomando su helado para llevárselo comiendo, después de ver esto la chica agarro su vaso de helado y al voltear vio la cara del azabache muy cerca de la de ella.

-sabes creo que de una vez pediré mi recompensa

-O/O y eso será

Al terminar de hablar el chico la beso y ella correspondí el beso muy conforme y alegre por lo que pasaba sin embargo el beso fue interrumpido abruptamente por los gritos de Deidara.

-Oe tu puedes cerrar tu boca que nadie pidió tu opinión tu mala imitación de pinocho

-¿a quién diablos le dices pinocho tu Barbie maestra de arte?

Se escuchaba a lo lejos e Itachi se aparto de Giselle dirigiéndose a Deidara, Sasori, Ivonne y Adriana, mientras que Giselle lo siguió con los 3 helados en la mano

_**°¬° Fin Flash Back °¬°**_

-simplemente venimos a traerle un helado a Kisame pero nos hemos tardado el contarle todos a ustedes- se excusaba Itachi mientras Giselle miraba al techo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras este embrollo se suscitaba en la heladería por los gimnasios se encontraba Paty, Kakuzo y Zetsu.

-Kakuzo ya dame aunque sea para comprar algo de agua me muero de sed hace un calor del demonio!-gritaba exasperado Zetsu

-QUE NOOOOOOO! No obtendrás ningún peso de nuestro presupuesto!

-ya dejen de discutir eso Kakuzo ya aunque sea hay que comprar un agua para los tres Zetsu tiene razón morimos de sed

-pues regresemos al departamento y tomamos agua haya

-en primera estamos buscando a Naruto y debemos de encontrarlo antes de regresar además estamos del otro lado nos tardaremos en llegar haya y podríamos morir

-bueno lo de Naruto es tu culpa Paty, no lo hubieras perdido y yo estaría pensando una manera de ganar dinero… extraño tanto matar personas y que me den dinero por ello

Mientras Kakuzo recordaba las matanzas que había hecho a cambio de recompensas Zetsu se acerco a su bolsillo de pantalón izquierdo y tomo la billetera y se alejo rápido corriendo a lo que Paty le siguió para que también le comprara algo, Kakuzo al no sentir su billetera se altero y de inmediato busco a todos lados observando a los dos corriendo los persiguió enseguida pero estos le llevaban ya una buena ventaja recorrida.

-oigan ustedes dos! Denme mi cartera! ¿Como se atrevieron? Más les vale tener su testamento preparado porque cuando termine con ustedes estarán más que muertos!- gritaba furioso Kakuzo detrás de ellos

-Zetsu creo que se enojo demasiado- decía Paty mientras echaba un vistazo y observaba que a cada momento el akatsuki avaro estaba más cerca- corre más rápido!

-le pasa siempre que no tiene su cartera más vale que tengas buena condición física porque cuando se trata de dinero ese tipo corre demasiado

Dieron varias vueltas a los gimnasios corriendo de manera presurosa y con todas sus fuerzas, luego Zetsu dio la vuelta hacia los dormitorios de los hombres y Paty le siguió detrás de ellos seguía corriendo y gritando Kakuzo. Sentados en una banca cansados de buscar y Pein de no comprender muy bien lagunas cosas que les decía Viviana, se protegían de los intensos rayos de sol.

-uff que día tan caliente- dijo Pein

-¿y también te pone caliente?

-pues si, si estás afuera y el solo te pega claro que te pones caliente- respondió Pein sin tener idea de lo que trataba de decir la chica y está solo se reía un poco. Oye ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto extrañado y en ese preciso momento vio acercándose corriendo a Paty y Zetsu- ¿qué diablos hacen esos dos?

-tal vez echando competencia de correr- trataba de explicar Viviana y los dos se levantaron para observarlos mejor y fueron empujados por Kakuzo que seguía corriendo sin darse cuanta de nada con el único objetivo de recuperar su cartera

-con un carajo denme mi cartera ya!

-diablos si Kakuzo pierde causara un gran lío- dijo Pein levantándose de inmediato comprendiendo lo que sucedía ayudo a Viviana a que se levantara y los dos echaron a correr tras los 3 primeros. Pero Viviana pensó que era una competencia de carreras por loque corría rápido.

-Paty! ¿cuál es un buen sitio para escondernos de manera rápida?- pregunto Zetsu al ver a Paty algo cansada

-en los dormitorios de las chicas ha muchos lugares para ocultarse.

-de acuerdo vamos para allá

Mientras los 5 seguían corriendo cada quien por diferentes motivos sentados en el pasto junto a los dormitorios de las chicas estaban Marco y Konan, platicando y relajados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-cuidado!- gritaba Zetsu mientras saltaba sobre ellos y Paty le seguía por su parte Marco y Konan solo se agacharon para no ser golpeados

-¿pero que demonios?- decía Marco al ver que se alejaban estos dos

-ganare mi cartera de nuevo Zetsu!- furioso decía Kakuzo y también saltaba a los dos, atrás de él corrían Pein y Viviana

-¿qué pasa Viviana?- preguntaba Marco todavía confundido

-creo que es una competencia de carreras y el que gane se lleva la cartera de Kakuzo- respondí sin para el paso, pero ella ni Pein los saltaron solo les dieron la vuelta.

Konan no escucha a Viviana y comprendió las cosas realmente como pasaron o tenía una pequeña idea así que se levanto y corrió tras ellos. Marco se quiso unir a la competencia de correr olvidando la búsqueda de Naruto. Saliendo del silandin se encontraban Hidan, Kakashi y Cristiam.

-bueno en el siladin no estaba, ya lo sabía por eso te dije que fuéramos por un helado- hablaba Hidan estirando los brazos un poco

-¿ahora donde buscamos Cris?- preguntaba Kakashi ignorando completamente a Hidan

-supongo que a las bancas se supone que pronto nos reuniremos todos ahí

Después de terminar de hablar los tres escucharon unos gritos que provenían de su lado derecho.

-Paty resiste si nos alcanza nos la quitara- gritaba Zetsu animando a Paty

-AAAA! Ya no quiero su cartera! Quiero aguaaaaaaa!- respondía mientras seguía corriendo

-YO OBTENDRE MI CARTERA CON SU DIENRO RINDANSE!- vociferaba Kakuzo detrás de ellos

-¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Cristiam a Paty pero no la escucho y siguió corriendo - oyeee! Kakuzo que pasa- trato de detenerlo cuando se acercaba corriendo pero este la aventó y ella se iba a caer pero la alcanzaron a agarrar Kakashi y Hidan cada uno de un brazo- ese pedazo de tonto lo mataré ¬¬*- pensaba Cristiam y vio que Pein y Konan se adelantaban corriendo así que no les pudo preguntar, hasta el ultimo corrían sin detenerse Viviana y Marco- oigan ustedes dos ¿qué pasa por qué corren?

-una competencia para ver quien gana la cartera de Kakuzo- dijeron en unísono sin detenerse

-¿Kakuzo aposto su cartera?- dijo Cristiam extrañada y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa- dinero $_$ yo lo tendré! Me les uno!- dijo gritando y empezó a correr para ganar

-oe espérame yo también voy!- menciono Hidan y corrió tras ella

-si la gano podré dársela a Cris- pensó Kakashi y corrió

Después de un poco de tiempo Kakashi había alcanzando a Cristiam y Hidan, la chica los vio como competencia y apresuro el paso alcanzando a Viviana, Marco, Pein y Konan; por su parte Kakashi y Hidan se miraron con cara de odio y apresuraron el paso igual alcanzando a Cristiam que ya iba detrás de Kakuzo.

-ah! Ya me canse de buscarlos a todos- se sentaba en una banca que estaba en el pasillo para ir a la heladería Sakura dando un suspiro -tcht tan difícil es encontrarlos, nunca creí que el colegio fuera tan grande

-Ya no aguanto más Zetsu necesito descansar mis piernas no me dan para más- gritaba Paty mientras seguían corriendo

-al menos vamos a la heladería para comprar algo antes de que nos mate- le dijo y giro con dirección a la heladería

-NO ESCAPARAN!- seguí furioso Kakuzo

-se adelantan!-decía Cristiam mirando a Paty y Zetsu- no me ganaran quiero esa cartera!- apresuro más el paso dejando atrás a Kakuzo

-solo hasta la heladería- decía en voz alta Paty para darse animo y seguir corriendo

-si solo hasta ahí la heladería es la meta- también la apoyaba Zetsu, esto lo escucho Cristiam y corrió más aprisa para llegar antes que todos.

-yo les ganaré y me comprare un helado de chocolate jojoto- decía presuntuosa Cristiam cuando había alcanzado a Zetsu y Paty

-Cris no entiendes estamos en peligro!- gritaba Paty pero era demasiado tarde pues Cristiam ya se había adelantado demasiado y no la escucho

-ganare, ganare! -pensaba Cristiam mientras ya vislumbraba el anuncio de la heladería, pero Sakura la vio corriendo y se acerco a ella corriendo también para alcanzarla

-Cristiam he encontrado a Naruto- le decía mientras corría

-no!, debo de ganar y después hablamos vale- le dijo cortante y corrió más rápido

-¿qué?- se detuvo un momento Sakura pero se negó con la cabeza a esperar y fue tras ella otra vez, se adelanto a ella y se detuvo frente a Cristiam colocando una mano delante para que Cristiam se detuviera y ella se paro

-¿qué pasa?- decía algo molesta ya que no la dejaba continuar corriendo- si pierdo Sakura juro que te matare

Atrás de ellas iban corriendo Paty y Zetsu, después Kakuzo atrás de el Kakashi y Hidan que más trataban de que el otro perdiera y no se concentraban demasiado en la carrera. Luego de ellos iban Konan y Pein corriendo rápido y hasta el ultimo ya un poco agotados Viviana y Marco.

-Zetsu y Paty van a sufrir demasiado cuando los alcance!- amenazaba Kakuzo que ya esta a punto de perder cualquier rastro de cordura si es que la tenía.

Paty y Zetsu por miedo siguieron corriendo y por voltear a ver hasta donde iba Kakuzo no se dieron cuenta que Cristiam y Sakura impedían el paso, por eso no se detuvieron y chocaron con ellas por lo que cayeron encima de ellas.

-aa! No se vale esto es trampa- gritaba Cristiam al pensar que ya no ganaría la cartera- quítense de encima

-AGRR! Les dije que me las pagarían- grito furioso Kakuzo y se lanzo contra ellos que estaban en el suelo- ¿dónde tienen mi cartera? Dénmela ya!

Como Kakashi y Hidan iban tratando de tirarse el uno al otro no se dieron cuneta del tumulto en el piso que estaba ocasionando Sakura, Paty, Zetsu, Kakuzo y Cristiam; y terminaron en el suelo junto a todos.

-hay si que están pesados ustedes!- gritaba Cristiam ya que era la que estaba hasta abajo de todos

Tras esto Konan y Pein si se dieron cuenta del accidente que había ocurrido y se quedaron parados frente a la bolita observándolo, pero Viviana y Marco que ya estaban muy agotados se dejaron caer frente a ellos haciendo que cayeran también sobre la bolita.

-aa!- grito Cristiam al sentir más peso sobre ella- moriré!

-¿dónde esta mi cartera? quiero mi cartera dénmela ya!-gritaba Kakuzo moviendo todo para encontrarla

Dentro de la heladería donde se encontraban todavía Deidara, Adriana, Sasori, Ivonne, Kisame, Giselle e Itachi se dieron cuenta de unos gritos que provenían de afuera de la heladería, ellos salieron para ver de que se trataba y notaron a todos hablando fuerte discutiendo quejándose.

-ya quítense de encima - gritaba Cristiam

-MI CARTERA!-

-ya no puedo correr más- decía casi llorando Paty- y no encuentro a Naruto! ToT

-Kakashi Cris va a ser mía- insistía Hidan

-nunca se iría contigo entiéndelo- le contestaba igual algo enojado

-YA CALLENSE TODOS!- gritaba Pein y se levantaba

-pero ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntaban extrañados todavía Deidara, Adriana, Sasori, Ivonne, Kisame, Giselle e Itachi, mientras todos se levantaban Cristiam se arrastro alejándose de todos y llego a la puerta de la heladería

-YO GANE!- grito al tocar la puerta de la entrada de la heladería Cristiam- denme la cartera de Kakuzo

-oye no corrí por toda la escuela para que tu te la lleves así como así decía molesto Zetsu- además ¿Por qué razón te la tendría que dar?

-pues esto es una competencia y ustedes mismos dijeron que el que llegara a la heladería ganaba- se defendía Cristiam

-esta cartera yo la robe así que es mía!- decía Zetsu mientras mostraba la cartera muy gorda de Kakuzo, cuando la vieron Kakuzo y Cristiam fueron tras ella

-mi amada cartera te extrañe mucho!- decía al tomarla primero que Cristiam y la abrazaba- jamás dejare que nadie te toque con sus sucias manos

-pfff yo gané quiero mi cartera!- decía molesta Cristiam

-¿pero qué ganaste Cris?- preguntaba extrañada Paty

-la competencia de correr donde el premio era la cartera de Kakuzo- explicaba Cristiam- me lo dijeron Viviana y Marco

-no era competencia Zetsu le quito la cartera y por eso huíamos de él- Paty resumió la historia a una simple explicación

-Viviana y Marco me mintieron, ahora cómprenme un helado de chocolate por los daños causados a mi pobre alma e.e -decía para bromear un poco Cristiam

-ten un helado de chocolate- Hidan le quitaba el suyo a Giselle y se lo daba a Cristiam

-oye tu que te pasa ese es mío- reclamaba Giselle y Cristiam le devolvía el helado

-Hidan mide tus acciones sino quieres morir en este mundo- decía molesto Itachi

-no se lo devuelvas Cris yo te lo dí a ti,, y tu Itachi métete en tus asuntos y deja de molestar a los demás- se defendía Hidan mientras miraba de forma retadora a Itachi

-YA HE ENCONTRADO A NARUTO!-grito Sakura para que todos les hicieran caso ya que cada quien estaba en su mundo discutiendo cosas diferentes, pero al escucharla todos se acercaron a ella con curiosidad

-¿qué has dicho? Mi Naruto ¿dónde está? -decía algo exaltada Paty mientras jalaba de un brazo a Sakura- quiero verlo ya!

-Paty déjala hablar- le quitaba de encima a Paty- por favor Sakura dinos donde esta Naruto - pedía calmada Cristiam

-Pues verán esto es lo que vi- Sakura contó la historia de lo sucedido- eso es todo lo que se

Al lugar llegaban Priscila y Sasuke y veían a todo reunidos ahí

-¿qué no nos teníamos que ver en Choaime?- decía confundida Priscila

-¿es cierto ustedes 7 que hacían aquí?- preguntaba un poco moleta Cristiam mientras señalaba a todavía Deidara, Adriana, Sasori, Ivonne, Kisame, Giselle e Itachi- no deberíamos estar buscando a Naruto

-también hay que buscar a Tobi- decía el Uchiha menor

-¿por qué me deben de buscar a mi?- preguntaba Tobi que picaba un brazo a Kakuzo el cual seguía abrazando su cartera y no prestaba atención a nadie

-pero tu .. No estabas… a me rindo- decía Priscila - ahora solo falta encontrar a Naruto

-al parecer ya no es buscarlo… Choaime en vez de una misión de búsqueda se ha convertido en misión de rescate!- decía Cristiam. Y ahora tenemos a 4 miembros más

-y ¿qué se supone que haremos esta vez?-preguntaba Prin

-pues amm primero dividirnos en grupos jaja somos muchos y si vamos en bola lo van a notar enseguida, les parece si nos mantenemos como ahora

-pero nosotros 4 sobramos- decía Ivonne refiriéndose a Sasori, Adriana, Deidara y ella

-pff ustedes hacen otro grupo y listo -explicaba Cristiam

-¿y el plan? -preguntaba Priscila

-¿pues que soy maquina instantánea de planes o que?-refunfuñaba Cristiam

-pues la mayoría de las ideas locas a o no las tienes tu- decía Viviana riéndose un poco

-creo que nosotros deberíamos esta vez idear un plan-proponía Pein- nosotros somos estrategas así que será más fácil

-yo voto porque si- decía Cristiam

-estaría bien además de interesante- decía Priscila

-por mi esta bien- aceptaba Viviana

-solo recuperemos a mi Naruto - imploraba Paty

* * *

Pues bueno hasta aquí les dejo XD

Gracias por seguir leyéndolo e.e y muchas disculpas por tardarme tanto pero AAAAAAA T_T

Solo diré algo extraño muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mi antigua escuela

BUENO LES AGRASECO MUCHOOO que me digan que lo continue T_T si no fuera por ustedes creo que ya se hubiera quedado en el cajón de lo incompleto XD pero tratare de que no sea así y quedarme con mi Kakashi *w* etto no perdón era de darle un final e.e (y quedarme con Kakashi …o Hidan? :O)

XD BUENO nos leemos luegin ^^ espero que les haya gustado este capitulo bye bye :D

a cierto Giselle me reclamo por el regalo de Pris y ahora ya tambie´n ahi esta tu regalo de ANvidad año nuevo, cumpleaños HAnuka etc xDDD

PD. si no subo cap antes de año nuevo desde ahora les daseo que se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos y me inivtan a la cena vale *w* Sigan diviertiendose y que esten bien hasta la proxima XDD


	9. La única misión donde pasa esto

-Todo listo empecemos…-

Fueron las palabras de Pein para que se escucharon en los wokitokis que sostenían en la mano cada líder de los equipos formados para liberar al rehén que habían nombrado "sapito amarillo" para la misión que emprenderían ese día Choaime y sus amigos ficticios. Se había divido esta vez en 4 grupos de 5 personas cada uno, como el plan había sido ideado por Pein junto con Kakashi había nombrado también a los grupos que estaban del siguiente modo:

-"Distractores"= Priscila, Tobi, Sasuke, Marco y Sakura.

-"Infiltrados"= Cristiam, Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzo y Giselle.

-"Corrección"= Viviana, Pein, Itachi. Zetsu y Konan

-"vigilantes"=Kisame, Paty, Adriana, Ivonne, Sasori y Deidara

Los Vigilantes se dispersaron rodeando el edificio donde tenían prisionero a Naruto cada uno en una esquina y con un wokitoki para avisar de cualquier situación o persona que pudiese interferir en la misión. En una esquina estaba Paty e Ivonne expectantes a su entorno o mejor dicho solo Ivonne ya que Paty hacía pucheros recargada en una jardinera.

–esto no es justo… yo hubiera estado con los "infiltrados" así me podría disculpar con Naruto–

–Paty – suspiraba Ivonne – mira aclaremos algo Pein tiene razón si hubieras ido con ellos en cuento hubieras visto a Naruto lo primero que harías sería correr hacía él gritándole y abrazándolo con lo cual el plan se caería abajo entiende pequeña Paty es lo mejor para todos. –

– pero no hubiera hecho eso – se justificaba – puedo controlarme sabes…

–ehh mira mejor concentrémonos en que todo salga bien si, así que ponte a vigilar que por eso somos "vigilantes" – decía Ivonne haciendo las comillas con los dedos y Paty no le quedo más que tener que aguantarse y tratar de concentrarse en estar alerta ante cualquier anomalía.

Mientras que los infiltrados todos vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas se metían al salón junto a donde se ubicaban el 3 de chicas que habían robado la libertad de Naruto al mantenerlo amarrado, los shinobis para la misión habían nombrado a su club como FM que no era más que las siglas de "fans maniacas". Kakashi junto con Cristiam, Hidan, Kakuzo y Giselle se escondían entre las mesas aguardando la señal para poder empezar a actuar.

–oe Cris y si secuestramos a una de esas tipas y pedimos rescate por ella – planeaba Kakuzo en voz baja para que solo Cristiam logrará escuchar– ¿qué te parece?

–no sería mala idea – meditaba Cristiam sin embargo recordó algo y decepcionada le dijo a Kakuzo– no creo que se pueda está Priscila no nos dejaría además si Paty le llega a ver seguro que la tortura de tal manera que terminaríamos en la cárcel jeje

–Kakuzo idiota deja de meter a mi Cristy en tus planes absurdos que solo traen consecuencias– reclama Hidan a su compañero de Akatsuki

–ya concéntrense y dejen esas cosas para después– decía de manera seria Kakashi mientras vigilaba la puerta para estar alerta ante la señal

–Cris, ¿Kakashi está enojado? ¿o se puso celoso de Hidan y Kakuzo? – le decía al oído Giselle a Cristiam para que nadie escuchara, la reacción de la joven de lentes fue sonrojarse un poco ante la idea de Kakashi celoso pero pronto se quito esa idea de la cabeza y le respondía.

–no lo creo… solo debe estar concentrado en la misión, después de todo Naruto es su alumno y le tiene aprecio. –hablaba algo decepcionada y mirando hacia una ventana observando como el aire movía las hojas de los árboles.

Por otro lado enfrente del salón se hallaban 3 estudiantes aparentemente normales pero ocultando su verdadera intensión entre las sombras mientras que Priscila se acercaba a la puerta donde habían entrado el grupo de infiltrados para dar la señal y por otro lado Marco también se preparaba para actuar.

–En marcha…–

Se escucho por ultimo la orden de Pein y el plan comenzaba. Los 3 chicos frente al salón parecían hablar como si nada de asuntos estudiantiles o mejor dicho se quejaban de su maestro de matemáticas.

–deja mucha tarea debimos habernos cambiado de sección– se quejaba la chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros del trió

–deja de quejarte quieres y solo te hubieras cambiado tu– refunfuñaba un joven de cabello castaño y lentes

–Oye deja en paz a Lili!– intervenía abrazando a la joven un adolescente de cabello pelirrojo- ella es muy linda así hay que quedarnos con ella! – gritaba besándole una mejilla a la chica en ese momento llego Marco con apariencia de enojo

–Quítale las manos a esa Lili! – Llegaba y sujetaba al pelirrojo por la camisa separándolo de la joven– ella es mi novia así que déjala en paz de una buena vez

–Marco … por favor tranquilízate– decía asustada la chica– estamos en la escuela

–No, este chico debe de aprender las cosas! –decía molesto Marco

–Samuel… ¿qué haremos?– preguntaba asustada la chica temiendo que Marco en un arranque de celos lastimara a su amigo

–hmp! Tengo que hacer todo yo– decía con molestia mientras se acercaba a Marco para tratar de detenerlo pero en un arranque de furia Marco le golpeo a lo que Lily grito pidiendo auxilio.

Erika, Dalia y Montserrat escucharon unos gritos a las afueras de su club asustadas por pensar que tal vez las habían descubierto corrían en todas direcciones y Naruto solo las veía algo molesto.

–Oigan! Dejen de correr como idiotas y salgan a ver que pasa! –

–Tienes razón Naruto! eres tan lindo! –intervenía Montserrat – no, nos podemos quedar con Naruto y Sasuke

–bestia y ¿Cómo conseguiremos a Sasuke sino damos a Naruto? – regañaba Dalia, mientras Erika se asomaba por la puerta para saber que pasaba

– Chicas miren ahí está Marco! Y se está peleando con dos tipos –les comunicaba Montserrat a las jóvenes integrantes del club– vamos a ayudarlo!

–Marco es lindo!... lo malo es que casi todas las chicas andan tras él- decían en unisonó las chicas mientras Naruto las veía extrañado

–necesito que me vengan a salvar ya de estás tipas– pensaba Naruto casi llorando, por su parte las jóvenes salieron del cuarto del club para ayudar a Marco.

Marco peleaba con un jone pelirrojo y otro castaño. Parecían que sedaban golpes demasiado fuertes sin embargo no había un ganador por el momento, Marco y Samuel el joven de cabellos castaños se golpeaban mutuamente sin dejar un daño profundo mentiras que el pelirrojo estaba abrazado de Líli y ella expectante observaba la pelea sin poder hacer nada.

–Lili! debes hacer que paren de pelear tengo miedo! – suplicaba Toño. –

–pero ninguno hace caso! están más concentrados en matarse! – se justificaba observándolos sin poder intervenir por miedo a resultar herida–

–oye tu tipo raro! Más vale que dejes a Marco – gritaba Dalia intervenía en la pelea meintras que Montserrat y Erika iban tras ella para ayudarla–

–FM mordió el anzuelo, sapito amarillo esta solo– se escuchaba tras la jardinera. Priscila observaba la escena común wokitoki avisaba a todos los grupos.

–adelante– señalo Kakashi al grupo de "infiltrados" los que tomaron completo orden salían caminando en cuclillas escondiéndose en la barda de la jardinera para no ser vistos, de modo que así entraron al cuarto donde estaba Naruto escondido. –

–¿Cuánto tardará Sakura-chan?... ¿si habrá sido ella?...se preguintaba el rubio mirando el techo, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba amarrado, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de resolver las dudas que tenía. Ya demasiado fastidiado por encontrarse en esa situación, hasta que un leve golpe de un libro lo perturbo– Ya déjenme en paz niñas tontas! Grito exasperado por todo

–are?... yo no soy ninguna chica, Naruto – indico Kakashi con su tonto habitual de tranquilidad en la vos. Al vislumbrarlo el rubio se altero y con una sonrisa en el rostro gritaba aún con más fuerza–

–KAKASHI-SENSEI! Ha venido a rescatarme! – pero sus gritos fueron socavados con un fuerte golpe que le dio Kakuzo en la cabeza con lo que lo noqueo. –

–suficiente tengo con el espantoso y escandaloso de Hidan para soportar a otro. – se quejaba molesto Kakuzo

–Oe! Yo no soy escandaloso! –molesto refunfuñaba Hidan

–Saben, esto es una misión secreta, no deberían hacer tanto ruido– con seriedad comentaba Kakashi pero con tranquilidad

Mientras que afuera las chicas trataban de separar al castaño Samuel y a Marco, pero Montserrat escucho un ruido en el cubículo.

–Esperen…–se detuvo alejándose de los chicos– oí algo raro en el salón.

–Rayos…salgan de ahí que van para allá las FM– indico Priscila a los Infiltrados, pero en el salón estaban ahora sin conciencia Hidan, Naruto y Kakuzo

–etto… Pris hay un pequeño problema… jeje – decía Cristiam por el transmisor–

–¿cuál? –

–emm tenemos 3 caídos–

–¿Qué? –

–dile a los correccionales que les toca actuar–

–hay mujer! –dijo por último, cambiando de wuokitoki para llamar a Pein– tienen que intervenir, hubo problemas–

–Cuáles? – pregunto serio Pein

–solo me dijeron 3 caídos–

–de acuerdo–

–Kakashi ¿Cómo le haremos? – pregunto Giselle– no hubieras golpeado a Hidan y así hubiéramos podido salir, tu cargando a Naruto y él cargando a Hidan –

–Solo iba hacer una molestia, además el no hubiera dejado inconsciente a Kakuzo– se defendió sin ninguna expresión de alteración en su timbre de voz. –

–mmm, por qué no, Giselle y yo nos llevamos a Naruto, y tú te llevas a Hidan. Mientras que a Kakuzo le quitamos la cartera lo dejamos en el cuarto, Así sería una buena venganza jeje para esas FM– decía Cristiam riéndose un poco, tratando de relajar el ambiente entre sus amigos

–Está bien todo menos lo de la cartera, lo dejamos mientras llevamos a estos dos para el otro cuarto y regresamos por él – intervino Kakashi– pero ustedes se llevan a Hidan

– Pero él pesa más, por eso nosotras a Naruto– argumentaba Cristiam

–Bueno bueno, entonces yo me llevo a Kakuzo y dejamos a Hidan– repuso Kakashi

–pero si Hidan despierta hará un escándalo– objetaba Cristiam, Giselle que solo los oía discutir se dio cuenta de algo imperceptible para Cristiam

– Cris, nosotros hay que llevarnos a Hidan– intervino Giselle

–pero, no, que él se lo lleve– refunfuñaba

–oh! tu simplemente hazme caso onee-chan–

–Está bien – resignada contesto la chica

Kakashi desamarrando a Naruto de la silla y lo coloco sobre su espalda, en ese momento escucharon los 3 la manilla de la puerta que se movía para abrirse, ante esto todos quedaron inmóviles esperando lo inevitable, no había luga rpara esconderse ese podría ser el fin de la misión.

–Señorita venga un momento aquí– grito un hombre de unos 30 años de edad con el cabello negro y un tanto ojeroso

–¿Yo? – repuso Montserrat con la mano en la manija a punto de abrirla

–Si, usted– el hombre junto a el pelinegro ojeroso le indico, también se hallaba una mujer de cabello un tnto azulado. Todos eran mayores de 30 años o eso parecían.

Montserrat sin objetar nada más fue hacía ellos donde también estaban sus amigas Erka y Dalia, más aparte los 2 chicos que peleaban contra Marco, Marco y Lili. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos la reprimenda inicio por parte del hombre de cabello castaño claro que asemejaba ser el director del colegio.

–Saben que está escuela es tranquila y se jacta de que sus alumnos no tienen problemas y menos peleas entre ellos. ¿cierto?–

–si– contestaban en unisonó

–entonces ¿por qué peleaban? –interrumpió el adulto de cabellos negros, pero nadie contestaba ante la interrogante

–nosotras no peleábamos– dijo Dalia refiriéndose a sus 2 amigas y ella, pero lo decía con un tono altanero y un tanto retador

–jovencita, respete a su director… así que modere su manea de dirigirse ante él – hablo con paciencia y calma la mujer que era la secretaria general de asuntos estudiantiles

–infiltrados esperen un momento– indico Priscila por el transmisor mientras observaba el actuar de los correccionales– yo les digo cuando salgan

–ok– dijo Cristiam y luego se le ocurrió algo para poder llevarse a los tres caídos– Pris manda llamar a Kisame para que nos ayude con uno

–ok, veré que hago– dijo por ultimo para tomar otro wuokitoki y llamar a los vigilantes Zetsu Kisame

–¿qué pasa? –

–ve al salón con los infiltrados pero que nadie te vea entrar y ayúdales a los infiltrados que tienen algunos problemillas–

–de acuerdo– se escucho por parte de Kisame por ultimo

–Bien, ya que nadie quiere hablar, vamos a la dirección– dijo el supuesto director a los alumnos

–Pero no! – todos los alumnos se quejaban

–si no quieren ser expulsados mejor acaten las normas– calmada decía la secretaria a los jóvenes

–será mejor que vallan y hablen– de manera seca indico el pelinegro ojeroso, que representaba a un maestro, los alumnos desanimados y con un miedo de ser expulsados caminaban alejándose del edificio de difusión cultural así mismo de Naruto.

En el cubículo Giselle y Cristiam tomaban cada una un pie de hidan y caminaban hasta la puerta pero aún sin salir del cuarto, Kakashi cargaba a Naruto en la espalda.

–ya pueden salir– se escucho desde el transmisor pero casi enseguida de esas palabras se abrió la puerta, las chicas como reacción soltaron los pies de Hidan dejando que azotaran en el suelo provocando un ruido seco.

–uyy eso debió doler– dijo Kisame asomándose en el cuarto

–nos asustaste– indico Giselle tomando nuevamente el pie de Hidan

–lo siento jeje– se disculpo entrando ya a la habitación– ¿a qué debo ayudarles?

–lleva a Kakuzo para salir de aquí para luego reunirnos todos– le indico Kakashi y salió del salón con Naruto en la espalda, por su parte las chicas salieron jalando a Hidan y Kisame cargo en su espalda a Kakuzo y haciendo un gesto de sumo esfuerzo salió del salón.

–Viviana y Zetsu el resto de los correccionales van al punto, hagan su aportación– les comunico Priscila por medio de los wuokitoki

–oki oki– atino a decir Viviana

Caminaban ya bastante lejos del edificio donde se encontraba Naruto el supuesto director, un profesor y la secretaria de asuntos estudiantiles, atrás de ellos iban los jóvenes alumnos. Sin embargo una voz femenina altero el silencio que había en ese momento.

–Director! – grito Viviana corriendo hacia ellos acompañada de un chico

–¿qué pasa? – pregunto el supuesto Director

–hay un incendio en laboratorios! – intervino el acompañante de Viviana

–Vamos! –incido el director y se fueron los 3 adultos hacia los laboratorios presurosos acompañados de Viviana y su amigo–

–No se ustedes pero yo me largo de aquí– dijo Marco y echo a correr dejándolos solos, al notar que estaba libres todos tomaron rumbos diferentes alejándose del lugar y los problemas

Después de unos 20 minutos cerca de las canchas donde nadie se acercaba, están Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Priscila, Viviana, Giselle, Marco, Ivonne, Paty, Adriana y Cristiam que observaban a los 3 inconsientes que estaba en el pasto recostados Naruto, Hidan y Kakuzo.

– Me pueden explicar cómo es que estos 3 resultaron sin conciencia durante la misión siendo que se trataba solo de recuperar y viendo que solo eran unas niñas – Pein hablaba señalando a Naruto, Kakuzo y Hidan

– es increíble según los mejores ninjas– decía Deidara con indignación– y que unas niñas los vencieran tan fácil

– es que las Fm no fueron las que los noquearon …– intervino Cristiam – sino que entre ellos mismos se dieron

–Fue simple, Kakuzo golpeo a Naruto, Hidan golpeo a Kakuzo porque le dijo histérico, me fastidio Hidan con tanto grito y lo callé y perdió la conciencia – explico brevemente Kakashi y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más Naruto despertaba

–¿eh?.. ¿do..donde estoy? – preguntaba confundido el rubio, Paty sin esperar nada lo fue a abrazar– Waa! Quitaté! – al principio Naruto se altero al pensar que estaba todavía con las FM pero al ver a Paty se tranquilizo– PAty! Que bueno es verte otra vez! –decía emocionado y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–Naruto! ya no dejare que te secuestren– se disculpaba la chica mientras todos observaban

–como que los dejamos solitos no? – se burlaba Cristiam a lo que Paty la miro entre molesta y apenada

– Cierto antes de que pase otra cosa, necesito hablar contigo Paty– dijo el rubio levantándose de inmediato y jalando a Paty hacia otra parte alejándose de todos, los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción que había hecho el chico.

– parece que si querían estar a solas– Se mofaba Viviana

– De menos hubiera dado las gracias ese Naruto– se quejaba Deidara

– ni que hubiera sido gran esfuerzo lo que hiciste Deidara – lo molestaba Sasori

– Bueno ya que acabo todo vayamos a comer! – intervino Zetsu– y va a pagar todo nuestro amigo Kakuzo– decía buscando la billetera de Kakuzo entre sus bolsas mientras esté permanecía inconsciente.

– deja la cartera sino quieres correr– indico Pein con tono frio , en ese preciso momento Kakuzo se despertaba y Zetsu caminaba hacia atrás para que no notara nada Kakuzo.

–Hidan…– gruño furioso Kakuzo– ese imbécil me las pagará

–se despierta y lo primero que llama es a su amor– se burlaba Deidara, sin embargo fue imperceptible al oído de Kakuzo pero la mayoría echo a reír, en ese momento Kakuzo se levanto y pateo a Hidan en el estomago este reacciono y se despertó molesto

–¿qué fregados pretendes idiota?- pregunto furioso a Kakuzo , se levanto y estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea

-Basta- puntualizó Pein

Después cada uno de los integrantes de Choaime se iba alejando a hacer lo que era habitual ya en ellos, como eran actividades extracurriculares, siestas o simplemente disfrutar de la tarde viendo anime o jugando. Solo quedaron Deidara, Sasori, Ivonne, Adriana, Priscila, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi y Cristiam.

–Oigan y nosotros con quien vamos si Paty se fue con Naruto? – cuestiono Deidara refiriéndose a él y Sasori.

–pues vayan con Ivonne y Adriana- resolvió Cristiam antes de sentarse en el pasto a mirar el cielo un momento

Por otro parte en cubículo destinado a el club recién nombrado por la misión como FM el cuarteto entraba después de un rato a su estancia al notar la quietud y silencioso del lugar de inmediato cayeron en cuenta que el rubio prisionero no estaba.

–!~ – gritaban buscando a Naruto por todas partes en el salón vacío

– ¿Dónde esta Naruto-ku? – sollozaba Monserrate dejándose caer sobre el suelo

–jamás podremos conseguir a Sasuke-kun– resignada se quejaba Dalia sentándose en una banca y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

– quiero a Kakashi! – proseguía con los lamentos Erika

–esto no se quedará a así, las acusaré!... seguro fueran esas chicas del almuerzo– hablaba enojada Dalia mirando por la ventana

– pero ¡cómo, solo salimos unos pocos minutos? Y no había nadie a las afueras… parecía desierto– explicaba Monserrate

–No lo se!, pero ¿quién más puedo hacer sido? – explicaba Dalia– la pagaran… ya verán! Al final Sasuke será mío

–Oye! – se quejaban sus amigas

– Bueno de las 3, pero yo lo tendré primero–

–en eso no estoy de acuerdo– refunfuñaba Monserrate

– yo tampoco! –algo molesta indicaba Erika.

La discusión de las jovencitas se prolongo hasta latas horas de la noche, perdiendo sus actividades extracurriculares y la tarde libre que se les presentaba para terminar sus deberes.

–Ah! Muero de curiosidad, Pris! – se quejaba Cristiam caminando de un lado a otro de la banca – ¿qué estará pasando con Paty y Naruto?

–ya niña cálmate, al rato viene y te lo cuenta… bueno nos lo cuenta – contestaba Priscila entada con tranquilidad en la banca, las chicas estaban solas debido a que Kakashi, Hidan, Sasuke, Kakuzo, Zetsu y Tobi habían resuelto ir a la biblioteca del colegio por unos libros, sin embargo Tobi regresaba a las bancas de Choaime con las chicas.

–Señoritas es preciso que hablemos enseguida…–hablo de manera propia y seria, ante esta actitud las jóvenes se quedaron pasmadas por el cambio tan notorio de actitud del joven pelinegro –

–etto …– se quedaban calladas por la incredulidad que eran presas al presenciar esa modalidad en su persona. El silencio lo rompía Cristiam al hablar con cautela– ¿de qué se trata Tobi?

–Creo que no hace falta que me digan así– seguía hablando secamente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su timbre de voz

–¿a qué te refieres exactamente? – indagaba Priscila

–Bueno, yo se que ustedes conocen mi verdadera identidad – ante la respuesta dada por el pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ellas mirándoles fijamente las dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver un tanto con preocupación ya que sabían que no debían de hablar de más para no modificar la historia que se suscitaba.

–si superamos algo… ¿qué cambiaría con ese hecho? – preguntaba para ganar más información Cristiam– o mejor dicho, ¿por qué hasta este momento vienes habar de este tema?

– Fácil, hasta este momento no había necesidad de mostrar las cosas como son. –

–entonces ¿qué paso o para qué es necesario mostrar las cosas? – pregunto Priscila

–ustedes no notaron pero con nosotros llego otra persona… y necesito que me ayuden con ella ahora. –

– ¿quién más vino? – preguntaron casi de inmediato las chicas mostrando su rostro cierta palidez por la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo miedo de él que pudiese estar escondido fuera alguien peligroso.

El día iba cayendo poco a poco dando paso a una tarde que mostraba el cielo anaranjado con nubes que surcaban el cielo en tonos blancos y violetas, en una banca rodeada de algunos árboles verdes y frondosos que movían sus ramas al compas del viento suave, frente a las audiovisuales vacías se hallaban Paty y Naruto, la escena estaba silenciosa, relajado el ambiente un lugar perfecto para que estuvieran los dos solos en tranquilidad pero un grito lo descomponía todo.

–Naruto! en serio perdóname!, cada vez que me quieras hablar te haré caso y no me iré con otros lo juro Waa! –suplicaba la chica al rubio que la miraba con cierta desesperación reflejada en su rostro– pero ya no te dejaré solo ni un momento… y… y mataré a esas brujas por haberte secuestrado!

–PATY! Ya basta! – grito desesperado tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco, ella callo de inmediato y quedo pasmada ante la actitud que tomaba el joven de cabellos rubios – te quiero decir algo importante y tu no me dejas

–bueno ya no hablo, ya no interrumpiré – tenía como reacción a responder y colocar sus manos sobre su boca, dando a entender que no hablaría más

–pero si te tapas la boca no podré concluir perfecto –murmuro el joven jugando con sus dedos índices notándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas a sobre manera.

–¿eh? – se limito a responder la joven de piel trigueña bajando sus manos dejando descubierta su boca y se limitaba a mirar a el chico de sus sueños.

–es que yo… bueno… es difícil … pero ….–trataba de armarse de valor el chico de ojos azulados– es que …ah! Tú me gustas mucho Paty! – dijo todo colorado y le robo un beso a la joven que quedaba pasmada ante la declaración tan improvisada.

Sin embargo no tardaba en corresponder al contacto de sus labios con el del joven, lo abrazaba rodeando el cuello del joven por sus brazos. Por su lado el rubio al notar como correspondía ante su beso hacía lo mismo y la abrazaba fuerte.

–Oh! Al fin tengo a mi viejo! – decía Paty abrazando a Naruto muy emocionada después de su beso

–¿viejo? – se pregunto Naruto sorprendido y abriendo un poco más delo habitual los ojos– pero tu eres mayor que yo por unos meses – se quejaba Naruto ofendido y separándose de Paty

–¿entonces me estás diciendo vieja? – Paty tras diverso las palabras

–Si! … digo, no! –se confundía Naruto – pero eres mayor que yo… yo no soy viejo!

–¿y así me demuestras que te gusto, diciéndome vieja?– seguía confundiendo al rubio

–no, yo te quiero … pero no soy viejo–

–yo tampoco estoy vieja sabes! –

–entonces ¿por qué me dices viejo? –

–no seas tonto, es una forma de cariño para decirle a mi novio– se reía meitnras abrazaba a Naruto y le daba un beso en su mejilla

– ¿novios? – susurraba Naruto con la cara embobada sintiendo el beso de su querida.

–¿qué? ¿Acaso no quieres? –

–no, no , no! –

–¿No? –

–no, digo si–

–ya dilo bien! –

–si Paty quiero que seamos novios– dijo al fin el rubio de ojos azules dándole otro beso sobre los labios a Paty que correspondía gustosa ante el gesto.

* * *

*se pone un disfraz para que no la reconozcan y habla con acento francés*

Este me serg la ayudante de la escgritora, mando parga que subierga este capítulo que leen… se disculpa porg haberg targdado tanto *se le cae el disfraz* e.e etto esto no es lo que parece… e.e.

Ja bueno ya basta tanta payasada xD, eh aquí mi reciente locuras xD oxease el capitulo :P .

Si se que no tengo vergüenza tarde mucho pero pero .. creo que me estoy volviendo ñoña D: T_T

Además que … ma la mosca paso cerca de mi y me perturbo emocionalmente y cai en coma e.e (¿)

Bueno ya hasta la próxima jaja diviértanse :P


	10. Aparece otro! xD

–uhm tan conocedoras de la historia de nosotros y no han previsto algo que involucra a Pein – dijo en tono burlón el niño bueno que ahora presentaba un cambio radical de personalidad, las chicas estaban sumamente confundidas y no respondían ante el cuestionamiento – creía que deberían saber la razón de los piercing sobre el cuerpo de él– ante estas últimas palabras las joven se sorprendieron mucho abriendo un poco los ojos

– Nagato…–susurraron ambas todavía entre incrédulas e impactadas por el sobre entendimiento de las palabras–

– si, ahora lo que dice no lo había pensado antes en eso, pero es raro que Pein o Yahiko en este caso anduviera solo caminando– concluía Cristiam

–¿dónde esta? – pregunto Priscila

–síganme – se limito a decir el pelinegro

Ya la noche había caído por completo en el cuarto 123, estaban todos los de Choaime, todos excepto 3 personas, sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. La razón era que todos estaban en sus asuntos habituales, algunos jugaban baraja apostando que el que perdiese debería de hacer las tareas del resto; otros tantos veían unas series de anime por la tv, unos estaban jugando con la computadora, mientras otros discutían.

–me toca bañarme primero! Estoy todo sudado por correr tanto– menciono Zetsu con la mano en la perilla de la puerta del baño

–tu idiota, fue por quitarle a cartera a Kakuzo, así que es tu problema– gritaba Hidan sin más ropa que una toalla enredada en la cintura y un shampoo especial para tener un lacio perfecto en la mano

–pero por eso encontramos a Naruto –

–no es cierto, no tuvo nada que ver–

–cállate! –

–tu cállate y dame permiso! –

– ¿qué no hay dos baños? –intervino Konan con una voz pasiva que transmitía tranquilidad

–no, Hidan descompuso la regadera de uno al tratar de llevarla hasta el cuarto de comida para poder bañarse y preparese algo dietético– repuso con molestia Zetsu

–tonterías, esa cosa desde el inicio me odiaba– menciono el culpado

–¿cómo te puede odiar algo inmaterial idiota? – exasperado mustió Zetsu

–aggh Cris dile a este ser inferior que me tengo que bañar primero– alzando la mirada en para ver despectivamente a Zetsu esperando apoyo de la estudiante y al no recibir noticia empezó a mirar por todos lados buscándola con la mirada– ¿han visto a mi amor?

–no, desde que nos separamos en las canchas… por cierto tampoco esta Tobi– menciono con tranquilidad Konan

–¡!¿Qué? – grito furioso Hidan y le hizo eco Kakashi pero con preocupación

–Ni Pris – agrego Viviana que jugaba baraja con Kakuzo, Deidara, Sasori, Adriana e Ivonne, ante las palabras de la joven Kakashi y Hidan se calmaron un poco

–fueron a resolver unos asuntos sobre la inscripción o algo así– resolvió Pein con algo de seriedad, Konan lo miro por un instante y luego agacho la mirada para pensar un poco sobre el tema.

– bueno entonces iré con ellas, necesito que me den una cama aparte, no me gusta dormir todo amontonado– Hidan era el único que no dejaba en paz ese asunto

–Hidan, déjalos y haz otra cosa. No los molestes hoy. Tal vez lleguen muy tarde– anuncio Pein seriamente para luego reiniciar la lectura sobre un libro mientras estaba recostado en el suelo cubierto por algunas mantas que servían como cama

–Oe oe! ¿Cómo que llegarán tarde? ese zopenco de niño bueno lo mataré cuando llegue – gruñía Hidan pensando en lo que haría cuando de pronto un sonido retumbante y sonoro de la puerta del baño cerrando tras sus espaldas lo saco que de sus quejidos, se volteo al escucharlo se enfurecía a un más y caminaba tomando sus pantaloncillos – ahora si, mejor voy por ese idiota y las chicas

–Hidan si tú sales de esta habitación para buscarlos me veré obligado a usar uno de mis cuerpos, así que te pido que te abstengas a salir– dijo ya de manera seria y con un tono un tanto de molestia Pein. Hidan trago su orgullo con mucha molestia, la escena era tensa todos les observaban y guardan silencio mirándoles. Hasta que.

–Gané! Yo les gané ahora me libre de las tareas por todo un mes– gritaba victorioso Kakuzo–

–pero estábamos en receso por la pelea – Objetaba Deidara indagando por la audacia de su compañero avaricioso

–Jamás lo mencionaron – finalizo la discusión Kakuzo levantándose de la silla, caminando hacia el anaquel y trayendo consigo unos 4 libros de tamaño considerable que dejaba caer sobre la mesa en frente del rubio

–¡!son demasiados¡ – gritaba Deidara el ver el motón de libros gruesos frente de si

–ya que, apostaste y perdiste, es tu problema. Avanza rápido – ordeno Kakuzu caminadnos hasta unas sabanas que yacían sobre el suelo simulando una cama, se recostó sobre ellas

–me niego a hacerla!... además hiciste trapa! –

–Nunca dijiste que estaba prohibido hacer trampa– mencionaba de manera sínica el que yacía sobre las cobijas

–Es trampa! Es obvio que esta prohibido hacerla! –

–no se las reglas de este mundo – se excuso– ahora cumple ó destruiré tu pulpo que hiciste de títere – menciono mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel trabajo del rubio

–Idiota, que es un perro! – grito con furia parándose y arrebatando su títere de las manos de Kakuzo, luego tomo asiendo y agarro un libro y comenzó a hacer los deberse de Kakuzo

–no entiendo a los artistas… –susurro Kakuzo y echo a dormir.

Sasuke había presenciado todo mientras estaba sentado recargando su espalda sobre la pared, había estado simulando leer un libro, pero en realidad ponía atención a todo lo dicho por Pain y Hidan. En ese momento solo se mantenía sentado quieto con la fija vista al las hojas del libro de historia universal. Naruto se acerco a él sentándose a su lado.

–Sasuke ¿por qué estás leyendo ese libro tan gordo? – pregunto el rubio hiperactivo mientras trataba de ver lo que tenía escrito

–que te interesa – mustio débilmente sin apartar la vista del libro

–Oe, ¿estás preocupado a caso por ella? – pregunto en un tono un poco más serio Naruto

–¿de qué estás hablando? –

–no trates de disimular, me he dado cuenta–

–no sé qué tratas de insinuar baka–

–de Pris– solo con esas palabras de Naruto, Sasuke dejaba su apacible tranquilidad y cerraba el libro levantándose del sitio

–déjate de payasadas, no se lo que dices–

–eso dices, pero bueno. No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por Pain– dijo el rubio sacando la lengua en forma de juego para luego retirarse con Paty a ver series

–ese tonto que sabe…– susurro Sasuke mirando a Naruto junto con Paty

–muy tonto pero el si sabe expresar sus sentimientos– comento Itachi que se encontraba a unos pasos de Sasuke

–acaso no te he dicho lo mucho que te odio– le contesto casi de inmediato Sasuke mientras lo miraba con rencor

–Itachi sonrió levemente para luego retomar la palabra– no el odio lo es todo…–

–tu no tienes cara para decir eso…–

–Bueno, entonces toma el consejo de tu amigo–

–solo sigues vivo por que estamos aquí… no te aproveches de tu suerte–

–no salgas con eso hermanito… y no cambies de tema. Solo te decimos que deberías de decirle lo que sientes. –

–tcht no digan cosas que no tienen sentido– menciono por ultimo para alejarse del Uchiha mayor.

En el siladin permanecía en su totalidad oscuro por la noche que caía sobre ese lugar, solo un solo foco en la puerta principal alumbraba el pasillo de la entrada. En la pared color naranja se observaban unas sombras, apegadas al muro se encontraban las chicas y Tobi; entraron escabulléndose entre los edificios dedicados a la investigación. Ingresaron a la misma sala en la que había ocurrido todo el desbarajuste del que eran presas las jóvenes estudiantes aunque lo disfrutaban en su mayoría. La oscuridad del sitio no permitía ver nada, el pelinegro camino con cautela y prendía un foco para iluminar la habitación se escucho un susurro.

–ya vinimos- el pelinegro caminaba hacia la parte trasera del cuarto tras unas maquinas, las jóvenes le seguían por detrás con la mirada buscando a alguien y sus pasos eran lentos. Al llegar al fondo de la habitación donde vieron a un joven que aparentaba unos 18 años, con cabellos rojizos, sin embargo lo peculiar en el era su delgadísima figura que mostraba, la piel parecía solo pegada al simple hueso- Nagato – dijo con tono algo orgulloso Tobi y sonriendo mientras las jóvenes le hacían eco pero con un hilo de voz.

–oe ¿nosotras fuimos las culpables de que se volviera anoréxico?... por dejarlo descuidado sin darle de comer – Susurro Cristiam a Priscila que todavía le miraba sorprendida por lo impactante del cuerpo del chico– digo se veía flaco en el manga pero esto sorprende

–tal vez– lo dijo en un murmullo

–¿Qué? – pregunto Nagato

–Nada- dijeron en unísonos las jóvenes apenadas– ¿tiene hambre? – pregunto Priscila

–No, no ha sido eso la razón por las que he pedido su ayuda– menciono caminando hacia el armario, lo abría, sonreía macabramente. – es por él– mustio y el intendente del siladin permanecía cautivo en el armario, amarrado de los brazos y pies con una venda sobre sus ojos y otra más en sus labios impidiéndole el hablar.

– ¿pero qué demo..? –mustió Cristiam sorprendida

– Estamos muertas …–prosiguió Priscila

–Solo me venía a visitar y notificar de las cosas que pasaban un bunshin de Tobi, además de traerme comida –aclaro Nagato con voz débil

–¿Enserio le traía de comer? – se preguntaba en su mente Cristiam todavía sorprendida por la extrema delgadez del joven

–Sin embargo alguien lo descubrió – intervino Tobi mientras observaba al intendente con desprecio – claro que fue alguien demasiado débil para poder oponer resistencia contra mi

– ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – interrumpió Cristiam mirándole a Tobi con aire retador

– No lo se, pensé en matarlo – afirmo Tobi sosteniendo una kunai a la que se lograba a preciar que tenía un filo peligroso, se agacho, tomo un mechón de cabello del intendente de modo que su garganta quedaba al descubierto. Tobi acerco demasiado la kunai a su cuello rozando con su piel pero sin cortarle aún. – ¿qué dicen ustedes?

–Noo! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, Priscila camino de inmediato y rápido hasta Tobi, le arrebato la kunai y lo miro con enojo, el shinobi experto no opuso resistencia alguna y solo se dedico a sonreír con aire de arrogancia. – Buscaremos otra solución, ¡sin muertos!– puntualizo la joven.

–Lo mismo dije…– pronuncio Nagato mientras permanecía sentado

Cristiam miraba algo nerviosa la escena, se mordía su labio inferior pensando en que hacer con el intendente, en un impulso jalo a Priscila del brazo alejándola de ambos shinobis.

–Oye, nosotras solas no podemos decidir esto… necesitamos hablar también con Paty y Viviana, digo las 4 estamos metidas en esto– le susurraba para que no escucharan los demás.

– tienes razón, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que 2, ¿vas tu por ellas o yo? –

– Ve tu! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes señalándose ambas– no tu!, prosiguieron hablando en unisonó

–hmm un ¿piedra papel o tijeras? – Propuso Cristiam

–Tal vez estén hablando de algo serio…¿no crees Nagato? – inquirió Tobi al verlas hablar con tanto fervor a las jóvenes y discutir

–es lo más probable – afirmo Nagato, estaban los dos serios observándolas discutir cuando de pronto vieron como comenzaban a jugar piedra, papel o tijera. Los chicos solo se les noto una gota estilo anime sobre su cabeza

–Tenían que ser esas chicas – mascullo Tobi

– Yuju Gane yo! – dijo Priscila – mi flojera ganó a tu cansancio! – mencionaba victoriosa

–Eres una floja, no se vale. Yo corrí por toda la escuela! Y tu no!

–no me importa ve tu y ya–

– a eso se le llama abuso de poder – reclamaba la joven

–nada que, ya ve por ellas–

– no, no se vale. Pido la revancha! –

–mira que si vas podrás ver dormido a Kakashi–

–amm pero… tcht … solo voy para verlo dormido no porque tu me hayas ganado eh! –

–pensé que se quedarían toda la noche discutiendo– dijo con tranquilidad Tobi a Nagato mientras ambos se encontraban sentados recargados sobre la pared.

Ya todos dormidos en la habitación y con las luces apagadas estaban todos menos Pein, Hidan y Kakashi, esperando a los ausentes, esa noche permanecían sentados en una mesita acompañados de un café sin que ninguno tomara de este liquido. El silencio permanecía en la habitación, a excepción de algunos suspiros que lanzaban al aire y algunos murmullos aquellos que dormían, este pasividad del cuarto fue irrumpida por la puerta que se habría con algo de violencia.

– Viviana Paty! Vengan! – llego gritando Cristiam mientras se abría paso por la habitación para tomar un suéter de su closet, otro para Priscila. Todos en la habitación despertaron confundidos por el hablar de la joven

–¿qué paso? – pregunto Kakashi con tranquilidad levantándose de la silla

–¿qué te hizo ese idiota de Tobi, Cris? – Pregunto Hidan siguiéndola pisando a alguno que otro que se encontraba recostado en el suelo, hasta que piso a Zetsu el cual tomo su pie y lo mordía- Ah! Espera idiota!

– Cris, ¿qué pasa? – preguntaron Paty y Viviana que se ponían de pie ante tanto grito

–no griten tanto que despertaran a las vecinas– inquirió Cristiam con voz más baja

–mira quien lo dice, tu llegaste gritando– puntualizo Viviana

– bueno ese no es el punto, venga. Tenemos algo que resolver las 4–

–¿todo esta bien? – se acerco con tranquilidad Kakashi a Cristiam, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro

–Ah! Maldita bestia suéltame! – gritaba Hidan, golpeando la cabeza de Zetsu que lo mordía con una pantufla

–tu para que me pisas idiota! – se peleaban nuevamente Zetsu y Hidan lo cual despertaron a todos

–em, si Kakashi, solo que hay unas cuestiones de … nuestra graduación que tenemos que ir a ver– le decía con tranquilidad mientras iba caminadnos hacia la puerta

–¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Sasuke levantándose

–Hidan ya despertaste a todos! – se quejo Cristiam

–No pasa nada, solo son asuntos de las estudiantes– intervino Pain

–guarden silencio o vendrá el inspector– indico Paty

–Señoritas todo bien– se escucho tras de las puertas como tocaban la puerta y trataban de abrir el picaporte, todos se quedaron quietos. La puerta de pronto se abría y trataba de asomar la cabeza un hombre, Viviana salía corriendo y cerro la puerta por lo que el inspector se golpeaba la frente y caía hacia atrás– ¿Qué pasa? – grito enojado

– todos escóndanse! – dio la orden Cristiam, mentiras ya todos corrían a varios lugares para ocultarse mientras el inspector golpeaba la puerta.

–Espero un momento señor! – mustio Viviana al observar la movilización de todos, su cuerpo estaba recargado sobre la puerta para impedir que la abrieran, Cristiam tomo a Deidara de la camisa e hizo que se acostara sobre la cama de Priscila mientras lo tapaba con las cobijas.

–¿yo donde me escondo? – pregunto Paty preocupada

–Paty tu no! – dijo Cristiam mientras tapaba a Sasori que luchaba con destaparse

–oye no, déjame que me esconda– rezongo el rubio empujando las cobijas

–Sasori, quédate acostado, no está Priscila así que hasta pasar por ella– explico Cristiam

–Siempre serás la mujer Deidara– se mofo por ultimo Hidan para cerrar la puerta de un baño–

–ese idiota– gruño Deidara

–ya tapate y duerme – menciono tapándole la cara con las cobijas– quédate quieto– en ese momento el cuarto había quedado vacío con las cobijas sobre el suelo. La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando al inspector enojado

–¿a quién le dices eso? – pregunto el inspector caminando hacia Cristiam

–al mosquito– dijo casi de inmediato mientras daba un golpe a la pared simulando aplastar un mosquito

–y ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta? – pregunto mirando a Viviana

–es que yo estaba con la toalla del baño– dijo Paty

–¿ ya es muy tarde para bañarse y para estar despiertas no cree? –

–es que tenía mucha tarea– se justifico

–falta aquí una chica– dijo el inspector

–y esta acostada– menciono Viviana señalando a la cama de Priscila donde se veía un bulto entre las cobijas que era Deidara

–¿Por qué no se levanto con el ruido? –

–es que está en sus días y le duele mucho el vientre, por eso la dejamos descansar– menciono Cristiam dándole unas palmaditas leves a Deidara envuelto en cobijas

–Ya. Duérmanse y no hagan tanto ruido– menciono por ultimo retirándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su paso

–estuvo cerca– menciono Paty

– muy cerca diría yo– corrigió Viviana, mientras todos iban saliendo de sus escondites

–Bueno ya vámonos chicas. – dijo Cristiam tomando un suéter– y los demás pues duérmanse, o hagan lo que hacían antes jeje

–Yo quiero ir contigo Cris– decía Hidan

–Hidan, ya déjala en paz– dijo fríamente Pain

Después de eso sin más palabras las chicas esperaron solo unos 10 minutos para salir hacía donde estaba Nagato y Tobi, en el camino Cristiam le explicaba todo a Paty y Viviana que no lo creían por un momento pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no era un juego.

–bueno si trajimos a el akatsuki y el equipo 7 también cabe la posibilidad de que sea cierto esto– menciono Viviana mientras señalaba a Nagato

–estas últimas semanas nada ha tenido sentido– indico Paty

–pero al menos conocieron a sus personajes preferidos, así que no se quejen– se defendía Cristiam

–eso nadie te lo reprocha, a pesar de todo a sido interesante estos días– respondía Priscila

–chicas no deberían ver que hacer con el vigilante– menciono Tobi al ver que divagaban nuevamente el cuarteto de estudiantes

–cierto– respondieron en unisonó– pues hagamos lo mismo que con el inspector y ya– resolvió fácil Viviana

–pero en ese caso le diríamos a Itachi, y no queremos que esto se difunda más– protesto Tobi

–aja! Como si no supiéramos que tienes el sharingan, Madara– intervino Paty con aire victorioso

–tal vez deba de cuidarme de ti Paty– menciono el niño bueno– ¿Qué le hago pensar?

–pues que Nagato…o esperen se me ocurrió algo. No queremos que nadie más sepa sobre la presencia de Nagato, porque podría repercutir en la historia y blablá. Así que tal si le hacemos creer al intendente que Nagato es uno de sus primos y como no tiene dinero para quedarse en la ciudad él lo ayuda dándole de comer y dejando que duerma aquí. ¿qué les parece? – explicaba Cristiam

–no sé de donde sacas tantas ideas …–dijo Viviana mirándola sorprendida

–a mi me parece bien– dijo Paty

–y así ya no desaparece comida de nuestro cuarto– trataba de convencer Cristiam

–eso es por tacaña para no comprar más cierto! – le respondía Priscila– pero me parece bien la idea, así también lo cuidara para que no lo descubran otras personas

–¿tu qué piensas Nagato? – le pregunto Cristiam al nuevo miembro del grupo

–por mi esta bien…– se limito a decir

–bueno, pero desamárrenlo cuando yo les diga– indico Madara mientras activaba su sharingan

–pero nos escondemos nosotros detrás de las maquinas y ya después nos largamos a nuestros cuartos que tengo sueño– menciono Viviana

Le descubrieron los ojos al vigilante el cual cayo de inmediato sobre el genjutsu de Madara, luego las jóvenes desamarraron al vigilante y antes de esconderse Cristiam le susurro algo a Nagato en el oído. Los chicos se escondieron detrás de las maquinas mientras Nagato movia lentamente al vigilante que se despertaba.

–¿estás bien Raúl?– pregunto secamente Nagato

–si, si solo que…lo siento–

–no importa. Debes ir con un doctor para un chequeo –

–el que debe ir con el doctor eres tu primo, estás en los huesos–

–solo dime Sebastián…–menciono Nagato– yo estoy bien, ve a descansar

–bueno, si tu lo dices. Buenas noches– el vigilante se retiro sin mayor problema y tanto las chicas como Tobi salían de su escondite

–¿Sebastián? – pregunto Priscila

– me lo dijo Cristiam– indico Nagato

–es que si decía Nagato, el tipo tal vez se sorprendería del nombre raro no? – explico Cristiam

–y eso no pasa igual con Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzo, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, etc. – repuso Priscila

–Imagínate cambiarle el nombre a todos y aprendértelos– objeto Cristiam

–bueno…–finalizo Priscila

–ya me largo a dormir– dijo Viviana despidiéndose

–espera. Solo debemos ponernos de acuerdo para si nos preguntan que hicimos – indico Cristiam

–que tal si solo fuimos a ver que tu maquina se sobre calentó y ya…– dijo Paty bostezando

–okas, ya vámonos a dormir– menciono Cristiam

Todos se fueron hacia las habitaciones y ahí después de una discusión entre Cristiam y Hidan todos durmieron.

* * *

Uyyyyyyyyyyyy~~ no tarde tanto verdad? XDDDDD

yop: Bueno he aquí el nuevo, solo digo que… quiero un chocolate y que ...

Giselle: yo quiero otro beso con Itachi

Priscila: ya no seas floja y sube más seguido capitulo, o sino yo no subiré el fanfic que te hago

Amigos: ya postea y metete a este foro!

Acosadores: uuuy 1313

Mi Madre: Ordena tu cuarto!

Mis Profesores: Haz tu tarea y lee libros!

Mi hermano: enana dame la PC!

Mi Padre: hazme de comer!

Mi subconsciente: duerme más!

Mi perro: guaguagua (traducción: sácame a pasear)

Mi pez: glugluglug (Traducción: limpia mi pecera!)

Yop: T_T ya ven porque me desaparezco tanto tiempo T0T!

Es… Est.. Esto ha sido todo amigos :D *comiendo chocolate* (?)


	11. Una visita al museo

-Oye Cris y ¿qué paso con el museo de la tortura? -preguntaba Paty mientras estaría recostada sobre el suelo de las banquitas de Choaime, la sobra del árbol tapaba sus ojos por lo que evitaba que el sol la cegara, su amiga estaba sentada sobre una banca con la cabeza recargada sobre la misma

-a pues fue algo… raro- le respondía mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas la chica de mechones morados

-¿cómo qué raro? -insistió su amiga

-pues verás…

_**°¬° Flash Back °¬°**_

-¡Cris!, levántate ya- Hidan movía a la joven que permanecía recostada sobre la cama cubierta por las cobijas- ya párate que se nos hará tarde

-Hidan, falta media hora para que nos vayamos -intervenía Kakashi que recién despertaba

-Pero no quiero que se nos haga tarde, así que ya levántense -insistía Hidan moviendo a Cristiam de su cama

-Cristiam! Ya párate y calla a Hidan!- grito al otro lado de la habitación está Priscila a la cual habían despertado

-ya voy pero no me regañes- intervino la chica de mechones morados destapándose la cabeza de las cobijas que se había echado encima, miraba a Hidan un tanto hastiada- Hidan me hubieras dejado dormir 10 minutos más, además siempre llego tempano a todo

-Cris, pero recuerda que llevas a Kakashi, eso tal vez altere el resultado- se burlo Paty que solo se había sentado en su cama para comentarle eso y luego se echo a dormir otro rato

-hmm… tal vez tengo algo de lógica -quedó pensando Cristiam pero de protno la mano de Hidan se colocaba en su hombro y la movía -ya voy dijo,- se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ducha, antes pasando por donde estaba Kakashi y Kakuzo para despertar a ambos.

-Hidan no deberías de presionarla tanto para que se levante- le decía Kakuzo a al peliblanco, estando ambos en el cuarto donde se guardaban algunos alimentos de la habitación de las jóvenes, como ambos se habían bañado la noche anterior solo desayunaban esperando a sus otros dos compañeros

-si, como a ti ya te dieron tu premio por haber aprendido a usar la computadora- reclamaba el peliblanco mientras se preparaba con emparedado con pan integral- siempre debemos de cuidar la dieta- decía por ultimo para darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-pero se gasta más dinero comprando ese pan, así que disfruta de las ultimas rebanadas- proclamaba Kakuzo

-Kakuzo, solo no nos dejes sin comer -intervino Kakashi que se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras entraba al cuarto de cocina.

-le planteé la idea a Pein de ponernos a dieta a todos pero se negó rotundamente- pronunciaba Kakuzo algo triste

-tacaño, y el pan integral es esencial para esta casa -dijo Hidan- aunque ¿a esto se le puede llamar casa?

-pues convivimos todo el día, tiene baños y un lugar para preparar algo de comer, creo que si se le puede llamar casa - pensaba en voz alta Kakashi

-no me importa si es casa u hotel, el pan integral queda fuera de la lista de compras- concluyo Kakuzo esta -3 pesos más caro que el pan normal!. No nos podemos dar ese lujo

-solo tres pesos, no seas tacaño y cómpralo. Es más yo te daré ese restante- decía Hidan mientras terminaba su emparedado

-así , y ¿de dónde vas a sacar el dinero? eh idiota- le respondía su compañero Akatsuki. Kakashi se pasaba a sentar mientras tomaba algo de leche y los observaba discutir

-fácil… dame lo que nos dan por parte de akatsuki de este mes, ya te atrasaste- concluyo el peliblanco

-tu eres más imbécil de lo que creí -dijo Kakuzo llevándose una de sus manos a las sienes

-ey no te hagas, no solo porque estemos en este mundo te quedaras con ese dinero

-Hidan, lo que tengo se llaman ryous, y aquí se deben de usar pesos- explico secamente Kakuzo

-¿y de dónde has estado sacando dinero? -pregunto Hidan al sentarse en una silla y sirviéndose un vaso de leche

-básicamente somos mantenidos por las chicas- menciono Kakashi que permanecía en la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-!¿Qué?¡- Hidan se exalto a escucharlo y tiro un poco de leche

-Idiota! No tires las cosas, que esta cara la leche light- reclamaba Kakuzo

-No comprendes Kakuzo, ahora lo menos importante es eso. No entiendes nada, estoy en una crisis!- decía exasperado Hidan

-No te entiendo nada Hidan -lo miraba extrañado Kakuzo

-ósea, la chica a la que pretendo me está manteniendo! -explicaba brevemente Hidan con las manos en su cabeza como queriendo tranquilizarse

-entonces simplemente trabaja -intervino Kakashi dejando el vaso vacío solo con pequeños rastros de leche en el fondo, sobre la mesa

-Pero Pein, nos dijo que no matáramos a nadie. ¿cómo se supone que trabajare si me lo impiden?- se justificaba uno de los peliblanco

-Hidan, a veces pienso que tienes alguna deformidad en el cerebro- concluyo Kakuzo

-En este mundo no se trabaja como ninja- explicaba Kakashi, en ese momento el televisor que Kakuzo lo había puesto en la cocina para poder observar como se movía la bolsa en los países. De pronto aparecía un comercial donde se escuchaba

-¿Cansado de ser un mantenido?¿de qué sus capacidades no sean reconocidas?¿de qué las chicas no le hagan caso?... Pues no espere más!. Tenemos la solución a sus problemas. Venga hoy al edificio ubicado en el numero 523 de la colonia San buena Aventura, junto al museo de la tortura. No lo piense más somos su mejor opción

-Hidan, ese comercial iba para ti- se mofo Kakuzo

-obvio que no, yo si atraigo a las chicas- respondía de manera pretenciosa

-Chicos, ¿todavía queda para un emparedado?- preguntaba Cristiam entrando a la cocina observando a los 3 jóvenes

-Tengo la mitad de uno, lo quieres- menciono Kakashi mostrándole la mitad del alimento

-Bueno algo es algo- dijo al ver la bolsa vacía, y estiro la mano para recibirlo y así ingerir algo

-Ya son las 7:30. Creo debemos irnos ya.- Decía Hidan, encaminándose hacía los cuartos de baño para lavarse los dientes. Y Cristiam junto con Kakuzo y Kakashi también salían del cuarto de cocina.- Ya, es hora vámonos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde y se vaya el autobús

-Tranquilo conozco un atajo -Menciono el otro peliblanco tomando un suéter ligero y poniéndoselo, caminando calmadamente hacia la puerta donde Hidan sostenía el picaporte del puerta entre sus manos y visiblemente ansioso

-¿atajo?- Pregunto Cristiam

-así es, un día descubrí un camino más rápido para llegar a los estacionamientos- aclaro Kakashi

-por mi parte lo que sea. De hecho no entiendo por qué debemos ir también Kakashi y yo, si era premio de Hidan- concluía Kakuzo

-Cierto -quedo pensativo Hidan por un momento- Cris, vamos solos los dos

-¿eh?... No, porque ammmm debemos ir siempre en grupo, y las chicas no querrán quedarse con ustedes- se excusaba- casi se dan cuenta que es para una tarea -pensó la joven- bueno ya vámonos

En la parada del autobús ya se vislumbraban una multitud de jóvenes que eran compañeros de clase de Cristiam de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales. Ya casi era la hora de partir, sin embargo los 4 chicos no estaban en ese lugar. La maestra observo la hora e índico para que todos subieran para partir hacía el museo de la tortura.

-Ahh!~ espérenos!- se escuchaba un grito de una joven de cabellos castaños con mechones morados que corría junto con 3 chicos, hacia el autobús escolar.

-Cristiam, llegas tarde, que no se repita por favor. Ahora suban -reprendía de manera rápida la joven maestra que no sobrepasaba los 27 años de edad, los jóvenes alumnos subieron a él autobús eligiendo los últimos asientos donde les quedaba una hilera de 5 asientos solo para ellos. Segundos después el autobús escolar que llevaba la insignia de la escuela en los costados, emprendía la marcha hacía el destino.

-¿Y eso se supone que era un atajo Kakashi? -reclamaba Hidan

-Lo siento, es que el verdadero camino en medio estaba un gato negro, por eso decidí desviarnos un poco- se excusaba el shinobi

-Un poco! Carajo casi no llegamos.- exasperado le seguía reclamando

-Bueno, bueno. El punto es que ya estamos aquí ¿no? -dijo la chica para tratar de calmarlos, ya que se ubicaba en medio de estos dos.

Kakashi solo sonrió y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, Hidan por su parte se recargo en el asiento y empezó a leer un promocional del museo. Kakuzo tomaba una mochila de una chica y se recargaba en la otra ventana para quedarse dormido durante el camino, mientras Cristiam se colocaba audífonos y se disponía a escuchar música hasta que Kakashi le quitaba un audífono y se lo ponía él, por lo que se sonrojo levemente y colocaba su música tranquila.

-Muchachos ya llegamos al museo- irrumpía la maestra las charlas de los alumnos, el autobús ya se había detenido por completo en el estacionamiento del museo.- por favor cuando salgan eligieran a un compañero y se formaran en dos hileras. -seguía con las indicaciones la profesora.

Todos los jóvenes salieron del autobús y se formaban en las dos hileras como se les había notificado, Cristiam despertaba a Kakuzo, Hidan y Kakashi ya habían salió del autobús.

-¿cómo nos vamos a hacer por parejas? -pregunto a Kakashi, Hidan y Kakuzo -si pongo a Hidan y Kakuzo, tal vez haya problemas. Sería mejor que vigilase a Hidan… pero yo quiero ir con Kakashi- pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Yo voy con Kakuzo- intervino Hidan

-pero…¿no harán nada, como tratar de robar algún objeto o algo así?- preguntaba Cristiam

-No, te prometo que no tocaremos nada -insistió Hidan, mientras Kakuzo lo miraba algo extrañado.

-Por mi parte está perfecto. -menciono Kakashi

-Bueno- trato de convencerse a si mima Cristiam de lo que hacía estaba bien

-Chicos, como ya están grandes, pueden ir a la sala que quieran, nos veremos en ese punto a las 1 de la tarde para ir a comer, y nos retiraremos a las 3 de la tarde. Quiero un buen reporte así que hagan un buen recorrido- mustió la maestra para que fuese audible sobre los murmullos incesantes de los estudiantes.

-Y si ¿vamos los 4 juntos? -propuso Cristiam,- así podría vigilar a los 3- pnesó la joven

-No. -reclamo de inmediato Hidan, jalo del brazo a Kakuzo y lo llevo lejos de Kakashi y Cristiam que ambos lo miraban sorprendidos

-ese se trae algo entre manos -pensó Cristiam cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y miro a Kakashi que la llamaba

-Ven será mejor que empecemos a dar la vuelta al museo propuso -Kakashi en tono amable

-de acuerdo- susurro la joven emprendiendo el camino hasta él museo

-Oe tu idiota, ¿por qué tanta prisa?. ¿no que querías a Cristiam y estar con ella y no se que mas cosas?- preguntaba Kakuzo fastidiado

-si, pero acaso no quieres más dinero- repuso Hidan

-si, pero nos prohibieron matar gente recuerdas- contesto deforma molesta Kakuzo

-pero jamás nos prohibieron el trabajar -resolvió Hidan mostrándole el papel done había anotado la dirección del trabajo anunciado en la televisión

-vamos haya -dijo Kakuzo y ambos se dispusieron a caminar hacia el sitio que quedaba a unos 5 minutos.

En una recepción se observaba el movimiento continuo de hombres y mujeres que iban y venían con diferentes papeles y misiones por hacer. En el fondo una oficina donde se observaba el letrero que tenía escrito en letra grande y negra "BUSCADOR DE EMPLEO". Kakuzo le dio un codazo leve a Hidan que seguía observando el entorno

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- preguto molesto Hidan

-que ese es el sitio que buscamos- mustio Kakuzo

-ah! Bueno entonces ¿qué esperas?- Dijo adelantándose hacia la oficina Kakuzo le siguió enseguida buenas tardes dijo al entrar y observo a una mujer de unos 38 años que se pintaba las uñas

-Pase pase. -dijo la señora al ver a los dos muchachos entrando- seguro son extranjeros menciono- con tono un tanto seductor

-eh. Algo así. -respondía Hidan- pero queremos trabajar! menciono- emocionado Hidan, por su parte Kakuzo se quedaba callado mirando el sitio con cara de fastidio

-Que bien, tenemos unos trabajos aquí cerca, en el museo de a lado- indico la señora que les atendía mientras se levantaba de su asiento tomaba unas hojas y se las daba ambos, quedándose junto a Hidan mirándolo penetrantemente

-¿qué se hace? -pregunto Kakuzo ignorando a la señora y la hoja que le mostraba

-te querido -lo miro con fastidio- tendrás que ser el degollado

-¿qué?- sorprendido Kakuzo

-Yo lo hago con gusto -menciono Hidan

-eso harás mi vida- dijo la señora pasando una mano por el hombro de Hidan al cual le dio un escalofrío

-¿cómo dice?- pregunto Kakuzo- acaso regresamos al mundo shinobi, pero esta en el futuro- realizaba teorías Kakuzo

-pues miren, en el museo pidieron que repartieran volantes sobre su museo, y querían a un muerto y a un verdugo- explico a ambos

-Hidan será mejor al revés- dijo Kakuzo sonriendo teniendo la idea de córtale la cabeza a Hidan

-¿Hidan? … que nombre tan apasionante- le coqueteaba la señora al peliblanco

-Esos son los folletos pregunto- Hidan caminando, alejándose de la señora y así tomo un gran bonche de folletos- vámonos Kakuzo

-pero les falta el vestuario. Se deben de cambiar aquí- menciono la señora abriendo un closet donde se observaba el vestuario

-Kakuzo tómalo y vámonos- menciono Hidan, ya que la mujer no le daba buena espina, Kakuzo como estaba fastidiado lo tomo y camino hacia la salida .

-esperen a las 3 de la tarde deben de venir para darles la paga -dijo la señora, Hidan solo alzo la mano para darle a entender que lo habían comprendido y salió junto con Kakuzo de la oficina y así mismo del edificio.

En una sala destinada solamente a la inquisición se encontraba Cristiam tomando fotos al famoso potro, Kakashi leía la descripción del mismo mientras hacía un gesto de dolor.

-no se que sea peor, el potro o la tortura que nosotros hacemos para que hablen… aunque creo que esto gana- mustio Kakashi, mirando todos los objetos que había sido usados para sacar la verdad a las personas en los tiempo antiguos

-en lo que a mi respecta, nunca se debieron haber creado- menciono Cristiam, mientras paraba de tomar fotografías por un momento.

-pero a veces son necesarios. -respondía su acompañantes llevando una mano hacia su nuca

-pues, creemos cosas distintas. Pero es por el mundo en que vivimos- concluyo Cristiam la cual estaba en desacuerdo con tales instrumentos

-por cierto, ¿Qué hora son?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-las 12… y no hemos visto a Kakuzo ni Hidan. -dijo observando un reloj de un celular que le había prestado su hermano mayor- y si ya los detuvieron por andar robándose una guadaña- pensó Cristiam

-tranquila , Hidan estaba muy emocionado con la visita, no creo que haga nada malo- repuso el peliblanco -ven, vamos a otra sala le propuso -tomándole nuevamente de la mano y caminando a lo largo de la pieza

En plena calle Hidan y Kakuzo estaban hablando, ya tenían los trajes que los referían como habitantes de la edad media. Ambos peleaban por la guadaña.

-Tu debes ser el degollado, se te corta la cabeza te sale sangre y no mueres- explico Kakuzo

-pero yo me veo más sexy con la guadaña- insistió Hidan

-que no. Y ya déjate matar! -grito exasperado. La gente se iba formando alrededor de ellos

-No, tu serás el que mueras!

-dame esa guadaña!- La tomo Kakuzo arrebatándosela a Hidan, y con la parte filosa le daba en el cuello

-ah!- los gritos se hicieron escuchar por parte de los que les observaban detenidamente -una ambulancia!- pedía una mujer a gritos mientras se le acercaba a Hidan el cual había caído al piso, en su cuello una gran mancha de sangre se veía que salía de una herida profunda

-ese idiota no muere por nada del mundo- mustio Kakuzo

-cállate imbécil y dame esa guadaña- vocifero Hidan, la mujer que le había tratado de auxiliar se callo de espaldas observando como se levantaba Hidan como si nada y se iba contra Kakuzo, el que le propino otro corte sobre el pecho.

-oh! Seguro es arte callejero!- propuso un joven que les aplaudía

-nada de arte! … ni que fuéramos Sasori o Deidara. -Decía Kakuzo descuidándose, Hidan tomaba la guadaña y se la enterraba en el corazón a Kakuzo

-JA! Venganza!- decía engreídamente Hidan. A Kakuzo le salía sangre del pecho, justo donde tenía uno de sus corazones, miraba con rabia a Hidan

-estos tipos son la onda -decía un joven al mirarlos así de sangrientos, miro los folletos en el suelo -seguro iré a este museo. -Menciono mirando el folleto.

-Así! Vayan al museo!- decía Hidan tomando los folletos y repartiéndolos, en ese instante Kakuzo retomaba la guadaña y le cortaba la mano a Hidan -imbécil deja de cortarme, que no ves que estamos trabajando!

-Genial! Esos efectos especiales son la onda- Dijo otro joven que sostenía la mano de Hidan entre las suyas -¿me la puedo quedar? -pregunto emocionado el chico

-¿cuánto pagarías por ella?- cuestiono interesado Kakuzo

-¿qué? -grito enojado Hidan- dámela niño grito -enojado arrebatándosela

-¿qué rayos pasa aquí?- preguntaron unos policías llegando -pero qué les paso?. Llamen una ambulancia

-tranquilo jefe, esto es arte urbana- intervenía un joven de rastas

-es para promocionar el museo- menciono Kakuzo con la guadaña en la mano

-es simple trabajo- corrigió Hidan alzando su mano donde tenía su otra extremidad cortada

-Santo dios!- mustio un policía- los llevare a ese museo para pedir una explicación de este salvajismo- concluyo el policía que se llevaba a ambos jóvenes

-Pero ellos no nos contrataron. Fue una señora de esas oficinas -señalaba Hidan moviendo su extremidad que sangraba.

-Pues vamos con ella, o si no los detendré por desorden en la vía pública -dispuso el oficial, y se fueron caminando hasta el edificio donde le habían sido contratados.

En un parque frente a el museo de tortura, se encontraba la maestra con muchos adolescentes que eran los estudiantes. Entre el tumulto que se acomodaba en las bancas del parque para comer estaba Kakashi y Cristiam.

-no han llegado todavía- decía preocupada Cristiam

-tal vez fueron a eso del trabajo- confeso Kakashi

-¿qué trabajo?- pregunto

-uno que anunciaron en la tele-

-Chicos, en una hora nos vamos que pronto lloverá!- grito la maestra viendo el mal tiempo

-diablos… Kakashi ¿dónde estaba ese trabajo?- pregunto Cristiam

-a la vuelta- indico Kakashi con tranquilidad.

-bien vamos-

-no , todavía no han comido. -les escucho la maestra. -Además ya vieron todo lo del museo-

-Pero … em vamos a comprar una cosa allá para una amiga -mentía Cristiam

-no se tarden que nos iremos pronto -dispuso la profesora.

Los jóvenes se fueron caminando hasta cruzar la avenida, entraron en la grandes oficinas sin saber con exactitud a donde estarían. En la oficina de la señora estaban los policías jutno con Kakuzo y Hidan todos desangrados.

-Pero que le paso a este hermoso niño! Llévenlos al hospital- decía muy histérica al notar la mano cortada de Hidan

-ya cállese le grito Kakuzo- tomando la mano de Hidan y le daba una cachetada a la señora- y páguenos!

-Oye deja mi mano- le arrebataba nuevamente la mano cortada- y cierto denos el dinero

-señora,¿ ellos trabajan para usted?- pregunto un agente

-si … así es -decía algo temblorosa todavía

-¿entonces eso fue "arte" ?-preguntaron

-claro… así era… entrecortadamente- respondía sin tener consiente las preguntas, solo observaba la mano de Hidan

-bueno nos retiramos- decían los policías, saliendo de las oficinas dejando a Kakuzo y Hidan junto con la señora

-¿nos va a pagar a o no? -pregunto exasperado Kakuzo

-pero deben ir a un hospital- intervino la señora tomando su bolso para llevarlos

-estamos bien, solo denos el dinero y ya -grito Hidan, en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Cristiam entraba junto con Kakashi

-Hidan!, te dijeron que nada de robos!- menciono Cristiam caminado hacia ellos, había pensado que estab asaltando a la mujer, pero cuando noto sus cuerpo con sangre- ¿pero qué demonios?

-A Cris, no pienses así… solo es trabajo- se justificaba Hidan

-esta señora no nos quiere pagar -dijo Kakuzo

- ¿Ladrones?- se preguntaba a si misma la señora un tanto histericatomen mi cartera y lárguense de aquí! -grito la señora espantada mientras se metía al closet. Todos menos Kakuzo la miraban sorprendidos, el cual tomo el bolso saco la cartera sin que se dieran cuenta los demás

-ya vámonos- menciono el que tenía la herida en el pecho

-pero no pelearas por tu dinero -pregunto Cristiam sorprendida

-No, vámonos-

-Cris, es lo mejor pronto será hora de que se vaya el autobús- indico Kakashi

Los 4 jóvenes salieron corriendo de las oficinas para poder llegar hasta el autobús, donde ya estaba todos adentro, una lluvia se soltó mojando y lavando la sangre de los cuerpos de Kakuzo y Hidan, al llegar la maestra los observo con reproche pero lso dejo pasar.

-Hidan donde compraste esa mano de pastico esta genial!- decía un muchacho que observaba la mano de Hidan que llevaba en su otra extremidad

-¿qué? pero es la mía-

-lo se, pero ¿Dónde la compraste? -insistió

-es un reglado de otro país Hectór -le dijo Cristiam mientras hacía que todos caminaran hasta el fondo- Kakuzo por favor cósele la mano a Hidan- susurro la chica para que nadie escuchara. Kakuzo sin mucho problema arreglo la mano de Hidan- ¿por qué no peleaste más por tu dinero? -le pregunto a Kakuzo

-porque la señora dijo que lo tomáramos- contesto amablemente mostrando la cartera de la señora

-Kakuzo por eso me caes bien, dame mi mitad -insistió Hidan ya con las dos manos

-no, comiste muchas cosas caras así que no tienes derecho a nada-

-pero ¿para qué quieran trabajar?- pregunto Cristiam, olvidando su pelea

-para que no los mantuvieras- dijo Kakashi sin pensarlo

-pero si yo los traje aquí, es como mi deber. No trabajen más que para las clases, y eso si -quieren resolvió la chica pero un estornudo le sobrevino- creo que me enfermare

-hay que linda!, pro eso me gustas - menciono Hidan mientras abrazaba a la chica, Kakashi solo hice un gesto se voltio para ver la ventana y quedase dormido

_**°¬° Flash Back °¬°**_

-Ah! Por eso te enfermaste- decía Paty

-si, fue raro pero algo divertido- dijo Cristiam. -además estuve toda la mañana con Kakashi- recordaba emocionada

-Bueno será mejor hacer la tarea-

-pues ya que-

* * *

Eh aquí un cap especial XDD

Lo hice porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque me tarde e.e bueno así soy chaos xD


	12. Sapos y alemanes! digo rayos y centellas

Sentadas en las bancas de Choaime, compartían un vaso de gelatina de sabor limón dos chicas, una castaña con mechones morados en el cabello y la otra un poco más grande algo somnolienta.

-No puedo creer que me haya sacado el profesor solo porque se me olvido la calculadora… - Comento Priscila pasándole el vaso de gelatina a Cristiam

-y yo no puedo creer que por platicar contigo no haya entrado a mi clase de cibernética- contesto Cristiam para luego dar un bocado a la gelatina verde

-y ¿qué paso con Hidan, Kakuzo y Kakashi?-

-pues Kakuzo dice que se duerme en la clase así que prefirió eso… deberías verlo, pone las manos en el teclado y como el suéter se las cubre parece que escribe

-pero pues no se escribe nada de ¿la maestra no se da cuenta?

-No, el muy mendigo hizo un programa para que escriba en la computadora lo que la maestra dicta-

-ese tipo si sabe de computadoras, ¿y los otros dos? Si de por si apenas te dejan bañarte sola jajaja-

-Pues verás

_**°¬° Flas Back °¬°**_

Kakuzo, Hidan, Kakashi y Cristiam observaban un programa de televisión encargado por su maestra de Ciencias políticas y sociales. El programa comprendía en unas conferencias de diversas índoles, ese día la conductora anunciaba presuntuosamente que ese día se tendría como tema "la pareja". Después de la mitad del programa transcurrido Kakuzo estaba completamente dormido, Cristiam solo permanecía despierta por pura obligación mientras Kakashi ya abría sacado un libro y comenzado a leer, por su parte Hidan estaba completamente atento a lo que discutían en el foro.

-No se debe de absorber a la pareja, eso es lo peor que pueden hacer. Eso de estar 24 horas del día con esa persona, el estar solo con su círculo de amigos, o el prohibirle tener su tiempo libre mata totalmente la relación- se escucho de las bocinas del aparato audiovisual

-Ah! – grito Hidan se dio la vuelta y sacudió levemente a Cristiam- amor, dime que todavía tenemos oportunidad de salvar lo nuestro

-¿eh?- solo pudo articular la joven que ya había estado semidormida en ese momento y no había logrado entender nada

-¿amor? … ¿Cuándo se hicieron pareja?- pregunto Kakashi un poco molesto

-nunca- dijo la chica

-pero falta poco para que ello suceda, solo estaba cometiendo errores, pero no te preocupes todo lo solucionare- mencionaba el peliblanco

-pero ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto la joven

-que no se pegara todo el día a ti.- informo Kakashi- y la verdad para mi es una muy buena oportunidad- pensó para sus adentros Kakashi

-ah! … am pues bueno esa es tu decisión jeje – solo tuvo oportunidad la joven de decir antes de que Hidan le tapara la boca para seguir escuchando la televisión

-Cierto!. También el mantener al otro es una de las causas por las que rompen las parejas en este tiempo- argumentaban en la conferencia por el aparato

-Oh! Se los dije! Tengo que conseguir trabajo- Menciono por ultimo Hidan a lo cual Kakashi y Cristiam quedaban atónitos

_**°¬° Fin Flas Back °¬°**_

-Entonces te dejará tiempo sola- Mencionaba la mayor para después comer un poco de gelatina

-see, bueno no tanto jajaja. Solo me dijo que me iba a dar dos horas al día y que las aprovechara como quisiera

-Bueno pues tus dos horas solas las pasaste conmigo-

-Cierto, mejor hubiera secuestrado a Kakashi jajaja me lo hubiera llevado a la habitación ya que esta solita a estas horas- mencionaba trazando un plan en su mente el cual fue removido por un zape que le daba su compañera

-deja de estar de pervertida-

- es que como no estarlo con él-

-a mi me encanta Sasuke y no estoy de pervertida con él!-

-pero no sería así si llegarás un día y lo encuentras semidesnudo sobre tu cama- mencionaba para luego echarse a reír completamente recibiendo a cambio otro zape mientras su amiga se sonrojaba

-deja de decir cosas pervertidas!-

-Bueno ya pues … oye deberías ¿y qué paso con Zetsu, Tobi y Sasuke?

-se quedaron en la clase… ellos si trajeron sus calculadoras –

-y ¿en ese salón no está la esa tipa cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo ni quiero recordar, pero que le anda tirando la onda a Sasuke?- ante la pregunta de Cristiam, Priscila se ponía lago pálida y se levantaba de la silla de inmediato

-No puede ser! Que ni se le acerque que juro que soy capaz de matarla- menciono frustrada

-No puedes matar personas, lo prohíbo Pein- Se escucho tras las jóvenes una voz masculina reconocida de inmediato por ambas jóvenes

-¿Hidan qué haces aquí? ¿no que estabas en la clase?- pregunto Cristiam

-si Cris, pero es que pasar horas sin ti es mucho esfuerzo así que te lo daré en espacios tu tiempo libre – menciono con una gran sonrisa

-mentira, solo salió porque yo pedí permiso para ir al baño primero- Intervino Kakashi que acompañaba a Hidan

-no es cierto!, aunque claro no dejaré sola a mi Cris con una persona tan pervertida y de mente dañada como la tuya-

-el de la mente dañada es el que libros tranquilamente o tú que andas queriendo matar a todos- se defendió Kakashi con voz pasiva y tranquila tomando asiento junto a las chicas

-eso es parte de mi religión, no te debes de meter en eso, en la clase de derecho la profesora dijo que tenemos derecho de culto además de que no debo ser discriminado por eso-

-pero también dijo que matar es el delito más penado de todo el mundo-

-pero si yo pertenezco a otro mundo entonces no vale para mí-

-Entonces no valdría ningún otro derecho para ti-

-esos si valen!-

-ah- suspiro Kakashi levemente para luego tomar el vaso de gelatina de las chicas y comer del mismo- algunas personas son tan necias no creen-

-agh! Kakashi quítate de mi futura novia-

-En fin es hora que vuelva al salón, chicas las veo luego sigan platicando yo me llevo a Hidan- Decía Kakashi para levantarse a irse caminando con tranquilidad y naturalidad

-Nada, de que me lo llevo- grito Hidan tras de él- ven acá que estamos discutiendo! -

-Esos dos hombres un día se van a matar- menciono Priscila al verlos alejarse

-no creo…-quedo un silencio ambas chicas estarían divagando en sus mentes cuestiones propias y un tanto vánales. El silencio lo interrumpió Cristiam- Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hecho nada por tratar de regresarlos a su mundo, no estamos acostumbrando a ellos

-Y sobre todo Paty, se va a poner feo cuando arregles la maquina esa-

-no está rota como para arreglarla, solo que pues necesita carga- en ese momento la joven palideció levemente abriendo de sobre manera los ojos- AH!

-¿qué tienes niña?- pregunto Priscila

-Mira, Tobi va con le secretaria del director- Le menciono señalando al sitio donde caminaba una mujer de unos 30 años con lentes y atrás de ella el niño bueno caminaba

-¿se habrá dado cuenta que realmente no están en el sistema?-

-No, hmmm si no también llevarían a todos-

-¿entonces? A ya sé. Hazte la enferma y así vamos a la oficina del director a ver qué está pasando-

-Oye no soy un botón para que al momento que me aprietes me sienta mal- replico Cristiam

-¿y tus clases de teatro donde quedaron?-

-te recuerdo que tú también las tomaste y no te veo desmayada de alguna enfermedad rara-

-a mi se me ocurrió mi le plan y la verdad es que tengo sueño y si bostezo mientras actuó se van a dar cuenta-

-Solamente excusas es lo que escucho, pero vale. Vamos antes de perder más tiempo- índico Cristiam poniéndose de pie y llevando su mochila junto con Priscila

En la oficina del director se encontraba en el asiento un joven, miraba todos lados extrañado y observando cuidadosamente todo pero con aire infantil, como si se sorprendiera de cada cosa que sus ojos encontraran nueva para él. Tras el escritorio un señor de edad madura, con años de experiencia en la docencia revisaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio, no le prestaba atención al que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno no creo que se tarden mucho para traerlo- menciono el director para caminar hasta la ventana de su oficina y mirar hacia fuera esperando ver a su secretaria traer al muchacho requerido- espero que no se desesperes

-Para nada, soy paciente- en la forma con que pronunciaba era totalmente distinta y un tanto forzada

La secretaria le daba paso a Tobi hacia la oficina, mientras que afuera las dos jóvenes que le habían seguido el paso, entraban después de ellos.

-Señorita, mi amiga se siente muy mal- inquirió Priscila pero Tobi ya había entrado a la oficina sin poder verles siquiera

-Pero que tiene, se ve muy mal aspecto- menciono la secretaria acercados a Cristiam mirándola de cerca, la joven solo cerraba y abría débilmente los ojos. Estaría algo pálida pero la punta de su nariz rosada

-es que me estado mareando, señorita- respondió débilmente

-Pobre muchacha, vamos a la enfermería- la ayudaba a caminar mientras daban la vuelta, la joven giro su cabeza para poder ver a Priscila y hacerle señas indicándole que se quedará a espiar la conversación.

Así fue, Priscila se coloca tras la puerta pegando su oreja a la misma y tratar de escuchar la conversación. En la oficina el joven permanecía sentado callado, observando al que había entrado de pies a cabeza, lo cual a Tobi no le disgusto pero tampoco le agrado.

-Bueno Tobias, supongo que eres Tobias, porque no creo que te hayan puesto simplemente Tobi – divagaba el director antes de llegar al punto concreto de esa reunión

-en este mundo hay muchas cosas que aun se – se limito a decir el niño bueno

-esa no es una respuesta apropiada- contesto cortantemente el director- En fin luego hablaremos de eso. El es …-el director fue interrumpido por unos gritos tras la puerta de la oficina, el director frunció el ceño y llamo a su secretaria por el intercomunicador- señora Flich ¿qué está pasando afuera?- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

En un salón de clases ubicado en el edificio destinado a el área solamente relacionado con la biología estaban un grupo completo alrededor de una gran mesa, sobre la cual se encontraba una tina de enormes proporciones la maestra orgullosa callaba los murmullos con un fuerte shhh.

-Bueno alumnos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está su regalo, su trabajo para pasar esta materia! Y algo que les dejara lecciones valiosísimas para el resto de su vida- anunciaba pomposamente la maestra quitando una manta que cubría el contenido de la tina, la expresión de todos fue de desagrado y hubo algunos que además de su mueca en el rostro hicieron algún sonido para demostrar el asco que les causaba los animales que se encontraban en la tina. Solamente Kisame observaba con verdadero interés a los animales- ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? Estos animales son el futuro de nosotros, ¡los ajolotes!

-yo no quiero ser como esa cosa- mustio una joven alumna

-¿entonces cuando le lleguen a cortar un brazo por razones diversas, no querrá regenerase de inmediato?- la maestra se acerco a la joven mirándola inquisitivamente

-Eso de regenerarse en nuestro mundo nos serviría mucho no crees Itachi- susurro Kisame a Itachi, en un tono apenas audible para su interlocutor

-cierto, deberíamos robar alguno para analizarlo, nos será de utilidad- respondió en un nivel muy bajo de voz para luego poner atención a la clase

Antes de que pudiera responder la joven uno de sus compañeros que quería hacer la maldad metió la mano a la tina sin que se diera cuenta la maestra y se lo puso en el hombro a la joven a quien le hacían el interrogatorio. Al sentir la piel mojada del ajolote la chica soltó un grito muy fuerte que provoco que la mayoría se cubriera los oídos, además camino hacia atrás de inmediato tropezando con una mochila y dejando caer la tapa del contenedor de cristal donde su guardaban alrededor de 50 ranas las cuales comenzaron a salir sin remedio alguno.

-Cálmense todos hay que empezar a tomar una y meterlas en la pecera- daba indicaciones gritando la maestra para callar las voces de los alumnos que trataban de evitar a los animales- mientras la puerta este cerrada no pasa nada! – menciono por ultimo pero la puerta se abría mostrando a un profesor del aula contigua

-¿qué paso maestra? ¿por qué el grito? ¿paso algo malo?- preguntaba rápido el maestro pero observo como las ranas saltaban por todas partes y comenzaron a salir- lo siento- se disculpo el profesor apenado. Sin embargo ya casi todas las ranas habían escapado del aula.

-Bueno es hora de ir de cacería por las ranas!- dijo la maestra a los alumnos, todos los alumnos fueron equipados apenas con redes y frascos para tratar de atrapar a las ranas escapistas.

-Ahh! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba la secretaria subiéndose al escritorio junto con la enfermera mientras veían entrar a la enfermería muchas ranas-

-se escaparon las ranas… al parecer- dijo un poco burlona Cristiam, que no se podía aguantar mucho la risa al ver a las señoras temerosas de los animales. En ese instante entraron a la enfermería tanto Itachi como Kisame acompañados de Viviana y Pein que cargaban unos frasquitos pequeños- ¿y eso para qué es? – pregunto Cristiam a sus amigos

-se escaparon las ranas de la profesora de bilogía- informo Viviana, que se quedo confundida al ver a las dos señoras sobre la mesa espantadas.- ¿y eso?

-le tienen miedo a las ranas- comento quien tomo una tela y atrapo a una rana que saltaba por el suelo- Viviana préstame tu frasco para meter a la ranita… le pondré de nombre ammm Wuachinanga -sonrío victoriosa su amiga

-no te lo puedes quedar Cris- menciono Kisame- pero se me ocurrió algo con ese nombre- pensó el personaje de anime

-Eso me recuerda!... oigan vámonos tenemos un pequeño problemita- dijo Cristiam

-pero no podemos, estamos de cacería- intervino Pein

-Lo siento Cris, ya sabes que la profe se pone loca si no hacemos su santa voluntad- dijo Viviana

-no hay problema, pero yo me voy corriendo. Suerte cazando ranas, y no le digan a Kakuzo que querrá poner un emporio de venta de ancas de ranas azadas jajaja- se despidió la joven con mechones lilas en su cabello

En la dirección tras la puerta del director espiaba Priscila pero no lograba escuchar nada, de pronto un sonido raro provino a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia y pego un poco más el oído a la puerta; de pronto sintió un leve golpe sobre su hombro giro su cabeza y se observo frente a frente con una rana lo cual le produjo el impulso de gritar irremediablemente. Se echo hacia atrás cayendo sentada y mirando toda la oficina llena de ranas. Un grito salió de la oficina del director y minutos después salió el mismo furioso.

-¡¿Señorita que hace aquí y con estás ranas!- gritaba enojado el director a Priscila la cual estaría sentada con ranas brincando en su cabeza y alrededor suyo.

-No sé que hacen las ranas aquí- respondió haciendo pucheros y con mucho asco de todas las ranas sobre ella.

-Hola Pris- saludo Tobi a la joven-

-girp girip- empezó a imitar a las ranas el chico aun desconocido

-¿pero qué le pasa señor Amadeus? – inquirió el director

-¿Amadeus?- se pregunto en voz baja la chica tratando de recordar si había alguien en la serie de Naruto pareció o al menos que tuviera el apellido, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna en su cabeza

En unas bancas alejadas de los salones estaban solos Naruto y Paty hablando con tranquilidad y riendo como una pareja normal y cariñosa, dándose uno que otro beso mientras charlaba. Naruto abrazo a su novia.

-Fue bueno saltarnos la clase Paty- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos recargando su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la banca

-sip, además este Sasori y Deidara desde un principio de fueron con Ivonne y Adriana. Ya ves que les gusta más esa clase que estar con la guajolota-

-jajaj se, nadie quiere a esa maestra, y más porque no me deja ni dormirme ni comer Ramen-

-bueno pero ahorita no estamos en su clase asi que dejemos de hablar de ella…sabes quisiera un gatito bebe- menciono Paty abrazando a Naruto, recargando su mejilla en el hombro del joven

-puedo tratar de invocarlo como Kakashi-sensei- dijo Naruto emocionado levantándose y estirando su cuerpo

-¿en serio ya sabes cómo?-

-see, he visto muchas veces a mi sensei hacerlo, seguro que cualquiera lo puede hacer- dijo entusiasmado e empezó a imitar a su sensei haciendo cada unos de los sellos propios- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- menciono por ultimo para dejar la mano en el suelo, pero no pasaba nada

-ehmm… creo que te falto ¿no?-

-pero hice cada paso igual- menciono frustrado el rubio- una vez más- nuevamente tomo posición realizando cada uno de los pasos imitándolos de su sensei. Pero de igual manera no paso nada- arg! No puede ser!- se negó el rubio a aceptar su derrota y empezó a hacerlo respetadas veces sin detenerse, solamente se escuchaba el "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Paty lo miraba un tanto preocupada de que le pudiera pasar algo al intentarlo tantas veces, pero no se atrevía a intervenir ya que Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado en su cometido. De un momento a otro el rubio cedió y quedo en el pasto recostado mirando al cielo, Paty fue a su lado preocupada.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto al rubio

-si, pero no te pude conseguir tu gato- contesto decepcionado

-ah eso no importa. Es que antes de poder invocar algo debes de …- la chica fue interrumpida por muchos "girip" que provenían de muchas ranas que iban saltando hacia ellos- ¿qué? – Paty se sorprendía demasiado por lo que veía – ¿acaso tu las invocaste?

-No! Yo pensaba en el gatito…. O tal vez si las invoque… genial! Puedo invocar puedo invocar!-

-Atrapenlas!- grito un muchacho con una red en la mano que venía persiguiendo a las ranas por la escuela junto con sus compañeros, los cuales fueron tras las ranas atrapándolas una a una-

-Oigan ¿por qué hacen eso?- pregunto enojado el rubio

-porque la maestra saco a las ranas y están invadiendo la escuela- explico rápidamente un alumno y fue tras otra rana

-ah… vaya- solo dijo Paty bajando la mirada y riéndose un poco mientras Naruto se sonrojaba por el error cometido

-esto no sale de aquí- solo se atrevió a decir Naruto y Paty afirmo con la cabeza todavía sonriendo. Se quedaron mirando como los demás alumnos atrapaban las ranas, burlándose de cómo se caían algunos tratando de atraparlas.

-Si, es Ricardo Amadeus- Presento el director al joven residen llegado

-Pris! Vámonos hay una invasión de ranas!-llego gritando Cristiam a la dirección pero ya estaban afuera y la miraban extrañamente el director y Ricardo.- etto creo que ya se dieron cuenta

-Es obvio- recrimino el director- y ahora se quien tuvo la culpa señorita- miro acusadoramente a Cristiam

-yo no fui!, me han comentado que fue por la maestra de biología que tiene los ajolotes- se excuso Cristiam

-Staines!, esa maestra un día nos va a matar a la escuela con sus inventos-

-¿matar?- hablo nuevamente Ricardo

-¿quién es él? ¿y por qué habla así?- pregunto Cristiam confundida

-es lo que he tratado de explicar todo este rato!- grito ya desesperado el director

-bueno ya, no se enoje… continúe- pidió Cristiam y ayudo a levantar a Priscila

-el es Ricardo Amadeus, viene de Alemania, por eso quería a Tobias…-

-¿Tobias? No lo conozco- dijo Cristiam interrumpiéndolo nuevamente

-Ese muchacho con el que se junta, Tobi!- grito desesperado- ahora guarden silencio. Entonces Tobias sabe alemán y será el guía de Ricardo, ahora debo ir a hablar con esa profesora loca. Con su permiso- dijo por ultimo y se fue caminando con rapidez

-¿de dónde saco Tobias?- se pregunto Cristiam en voz alta para luego comenzar a reír- bueno, ¿Dónde está el alemán? Lo quiero acosar

-¿eh?- mustio Ricardo algo confundido

-Cris, si sabe español- menciono Priscila riéndose- jajajajaja

-Pero él no se ve muy alemán, tiene el pelo negro y pues no, me niego!. No lo acosaré- se justificaba Cristiam

-Bueno mis padres son originarios de aquí, simplemente que hemos vivido la mayor parte de nuestras vidas en Alemania- se justifico Ricardo ya sin acento alemán

-pero ¿Qué paso con tu acento?- pregunto Priscila

- solo lo fingía para burlarme del director jajajaja-

- Ya me cayó bien este tipo!- menciono Cristiam

-aunque si quiero que me muestren la escuela- menciono Ricardo que era un joven de complexión delgada.- Tobias, ¿por qué no hablas mucho?

- Soy Tobi, y yo no sé mucho de la escuela aún, las que te pueden guiar con ellas- respondió amistosamente

-de acuerdo, antes una cosa.- las chicas sabían que no podían dejarlo con Tobi además del cuarto que le debían preparar.- pero primero vamos a un lugar donde nos reunimos nosotras para presentarte gente y que hagas amigos-. Invento Cristiam para de ese modo hablas con sus otras dos amigas respecto al asunto.

-Claro, por mi encantado-

Con lo cual los 4 jóvenes partieron hacia Choaime, en las bancas de Choaime ya estaban casi todos pero en ese momento llegaron los que faltaban, Itachi, Pein, Kisame y Viviana

-Pero ¿qué es eso?- preguntaba Deidara señalando al Kisame que cargaba entre sus brazos una pecera con un animal extraño- Kisame… no me digas ¿qué? …

-¿qué? ¿qué rayos te pasa?- preguntaba exasperado Kisame

-Tuviste un hijo!- gritaba Deidara estupefacto por en animal que observaba en el rectángulo de cristal lleno de agua

-Eres un…!- antes de que Kisame terminara su expresión fue irrumpido por la voz de una joven

-es un ajolote- intervino Viviana que portaba unos libros entre sus brazos los cuales consistían en la vida de este anfibio

-y ¿se puede comer? – pregunto Zetsu picando con un dedo la pecera acompañado de una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-Claro que no. Nadie matara, comerá a esa cosa- concluía Itachi con un tono de voz frío y distante.

-pareces el padre Itachi- menciono Deidara en tono burlón, en ese momento Viviana se comenzaba a reír de la nada. Todos la miraron sorprendidos con la interrogante reflejada en sus rostros.

-¿qué te sucede Vivis?- se animo a preguntar Priscila que apenas llegaba junto con Cristiam, Tobi y Ricardo

-es que jajaja- la joven no se podía aguantar la risa, y después de unos segundos tomaba aire – es que la profesora dijo que Itachi sería como el padre y Kisame como la madre jajajjaa –al momento que la joven logro articular las palabras con espasmos de risa intercalados, todos excepto los dos mencionados le siguieron con las risas

-No me parece gracioso…-comento Kisame, camino adentrándose en la estancia y coloco su carga en una mesa donde nunca pegaba el sol. Y se acostó a terminar unas tareas que le faltarían.

-a mi si! Jajajaj- se reía fuerte Ricardo y todos en ese momento notaron la presencia nueva del joven

-¿y tu eres?-cuestiono Ivonne

-El alumno de intercambio soy de Alemania, no se los habían comentado- respondió Ricardo

-no parees alemán- menciono Viviana

-verdad. Ya ves Pris no soy la única que piensa así- dijo Cristiam

-¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunto el nuevo, en ese momento Priscila jalo a Viviana, Paty y Cristiam para discutir el nuevo problema

-Am antes platica con Ivonne y Adriana y Giselle para que veas cómo son las cosas aquí- intervino Priscila para que les diera tiempo ver qué hacer con el

* * *

Buenooooooooooooooooooo hasta aquí el capitulo!  
Siendo sincera, lo hice en 3 horas jajaja y todo por una apuesta con amiga, con Priscila por cierto xD. Entonces am bueno disculpen si no está bien redactado T_T pero no he dormido casi nada y acabo de tener uhn examen todo feo! xD

Veamos … si aprovecho para felicitar a Priscila por su próximo cumpleaños! Ya tas vieja manita pero aún así me caes bien jajaja

Estoy feliz por que solo faltaba media hora para que se cumpliera el plazo de la apuesta! (H) soy grande  
Bueno hasta la próxima, si ven a una rana que hace "girp girip" no es que ya saben hacer el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, sino que se le escapo la rana al vecino XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Adios


	13. ¿Epidemia? ¿OwO?

-Yo sigo con la idea de que lo dejemos en el cuarto de Marco y Juan Carlos, así nos evitamos problemas.- Mencionaba Cristiam que estaba reunida con Paty, Priscila y Viviana

-Si… pero si nos traemos a Marco a nuestro cuarto, tal vez haya problema con Konan- intervino Viviana- ese niño es un pervertido

-y tú también Viviana, y no por eso te sacamos del cuarto jajaja- decía Paty riéndose levemente

-ustedes tres son unas pervertidas- corregía Priscila

-Pero no hemos violado a nadie- se justifico Cristiam

-¿Y si volvemos al asunto del Alemán?- inquirió Viviana

-cierto, Paty ¿qué miras?- pregunto Priscila observando a su amiga con la mirada fija en Ricardo- ¿acaso vas a dejar a Naruto por él?

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?-Preguntó molesta Paty- solo observen que tiene botones en su chamarra de Naruto

-Oye tú te pareces mucho a Deidara del anime!- decía Ricardo señalando al rubio, a lo cual todos se quedaban estupefactos- esperen… ustedes se parecen mucho a los del anime. Genial podríamos hacer una convención de Cosplay

-¡yo voto por decirle como están las cosas y si no nos funciona usamos el gentjusu- propuso Cristiam al mirar el asunto

-Tú quieres resolver todo con ese jutsu- menciono Priscila

-¿tienes alguna otra sugerencia?-

-no-

-entonces hagamos eso, le decimos como los trajimos, y que necesitamos que guarde silencio y … pues lo metemos que se duerma en nuestro cuarto-concluía Cristiam

-ehh! Cris nada convenenciera quiere meter al Alemán a nuestra habitación- le hacía burla Paty a Cristiam

-No, a él no lo acoso-

-mejor al cuarto de Ivonne y Adriana- proponía Viviana- el nuestro está a punto de reventar con tanto personaje jajaja

-¡Sí!- concluían las 4 jóvenes y se acercaban al grupo de alumnos

-Ricardo, no se parecen. Son los personajes del anime Naruto- declaró Cristiam abiertamente

-Cris! ¿pero qué te pasa?- preguntaban todos preocupados

-¿qué?...Grandioso! ¿cómo lo hicieron? Pero faltan algunos como Tobi… a es ese Tobias que el director decía ¿no?- hablaba rápidamente Ricardo, estando asombrado y al mismo tiempo animado

-es que tenemos una científica loca- pronunciaba Viviana burlándose

-oye! No me digas científica loca!- repelaba Cristiam

-¿cómo? Me no entender-

-nos dicen por qué están divulgando lo nuestro- menciono Pein con aire de enojo

-emm por la simple razón que debemos de cuidar de Ricardo también- comento Paty

-Yo no diría cuidar- corregía Priscila- más bien, Tobi, debería de am como decirlo… guiarlo sería la palabra correcta

-además, mira, el sabe del anime. Así que cumplimos el sueño de uno de sus fans al poder conocerlos. Eso es algo noble y desinteresado- intervenía Cristiam

-Cris, solo lo haces para evitar problemas de trasladar a Tobi a otro cuarto- declaro Viviana

-en parte. Bueno mira Ricardo, por un error de una maquina de mi profesor de Física trajimos a ellos a este mundo, y los tenemos como estudiantes comunes en el colegio. Hemos sabido ocultarlos bien pero todavía viven en nuestro cuarto, y como es muy pequeño pues ya no caben más, ósea tú. Y como se supone que debes dormir en la habitación de Tobias, es decir Tobi, y como dije no cabe ni una alma en nuestro cuarto, te irás a dormir con Ivonne y Adriana- Anuncio Cristiam de manera rápida

-¿qué?- gritaban Ivonne y Adriana

-¿quiénes son?- decía Ricardo al momento que gritaban las chica- olvídenlo, me llego un Déjà vu y creo que son ellas jajaja

-y ¿cuándo obtuvieron nuestro permiso?- cuestiono Ivonne

-cuando estabas dormida, oí claramente que decías "acepto"- se burlaba Cristiam

-Oye tú, no se vale eso!-seguía reclamando Ivonne

-mira Ivonne, es lo mejor, además debes de ayudarnos en algo, y es más sencillo que cuidarlos a ellos- señalaba Priscila a los personajes que habían traído

-ok, pero nos deberán de dar algo a cambio- declaraba Ivonne. En ese momento Cristiam llevaba a Ivonne y Adriana un poco lejos de todos

-que te parece dos días para cada una con Sasori y Deidara, hasta en su cuarto los dejamos dormir- hacía el trato Cristiam

-!si!- inquirió Adriana, la reacción de Ivonne y Cristiam fue el mirarla un poco extrañadas

-Trato hecho- concluyo Cristiam, para después irse caminando jalando a Deidara y Sasori lejos de todos - Deidara y Sasori, he notado que se llevan muy bien con Ivonne y Adriana… más que solo amigos diría yo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- cuestionaba con tranquilidad Sasori

-nadap, solo velo por su bienestar y que estén felices en este sitio hasta que regresen a su mundo- se defendía la joven

-No creo- inquiría el pelirrojo mirando a la joven detenidamente

-bien, ¿no quieren pasar unos días con ellas sin ningún reclamo de nadie, sin tener que soportar pisotones, peleas por las cobijas o por usar el cuarto de baño? – hacía la propuesta la joven estudiante

-sí, ¿qué hacemos?- rápidamente aceptaba Deidara

-espera Deidara, ella trama algo- mencionaba el pelirrojo

-¿por qué crees eso?-

-porque siempre estás viendo el beneficio que puedes obtener de los demás- respondío de inmediato

-eres muy suspicaz. En fin, solo quiero que se arregle todo esto, porque tengo hueva y sueño. Así que se van a pasar dos días con Ivonne y Adriana, al fin que les gusta estar con ellas. Además de todo ya no cabemos en el cuarto y ahora por Tobi tenemos que tener a Ricardo en nuestro cuarto.- explicaba la joven de manera rápida ya que deseaba terminar con ese asunto lo más rápido posible

-De acuerdo- concluyeron los dos jóvenes de manera rápida.

-Ok, ya tenemos solución para esta cuestión- decía Cristiam a todos ya reunidos en las bancas y muchos con confusión- Miren tenemos que mantener en observación por el momento a Ricardo porque no sabemos si irá de chismoso…

-Bromeas- interrumpió el alumno de intercambio- pero yo solo quiero decirle a unos amigos que conocí a los verdaderos

-¡No!- gritaron en unisonó el grupo de estudiantes reunido- si lo haces nos meterás en problemas-reclamo Paty

-bueno, ya no le digo a nadie. Pero eso sí, quiero tratar con ellos lo más posible.- inquirió el alumno de intercambio

-Bueno miren, Ricardo se va a tener que quedar en nuestra habitación por mientras, y para que no estemos todos apretados tanto Deidara como Sasori se irán a dormir en la habitación de Ivonne, Adriana, Giselle y la otra Adriana ósea Pandi.

-Ah! Pero ¿por qué solo Sasori y Deidara? Reclamo Giselle

-Yo también puedo irme a su habitación- intervino Itachi –así ya no seriamos tantos en la habitación

-A mi me suena a que estarán de pervertidas- menciono Viviana en tono de broma

-Con que no se vaya Naruto yo conforme- dijo Paty

-A mi me da igual- comento Priscila

-Por mi perfecto estaré con casi todos los akatsukis – decía Ricardo

-De acuerdo, bueno ya hagan lo que quieran- menciono Cristiam y se sentó en una banca a leer un libro recientemente sacado de la biblioteca de la escuela.

Todos los reunidos ahí fueron dispersándose después de que se hubiesen presentado todos ante el joven recién ingresado a la escuela, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Ivonne, Giselle y Adriana fueron a la habitación donde dormían los personajes de anime para traer unas cuantas cosas para que se quedaran en su habitación unos días mientras resolvían algunos problemas. Al final en las bancas quedaron Priscila, Ricardo, Tobi, Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzo, Sasuke, Cristiam y Zetsu.

-Saben algo, todavía no me muestran la escuela- dijo Ricardo para luego reírse un poco

-hmm tengo hueva, enséñasela tu Priscila- comento Cristiam que estaba tumbada en el suelo tapándose los ojos con su mano para evitar los rayos del sol

- yo tengo más flojera, hazlo tú- respondió su amiga

-tengo una idea, ¿traes tu horario de clases a la mano?- le pregunto al extranjero

-am si- dijo el joven buscando en la mochila que llevaba consigo- aquí está – se lo entregaba a la chica.

-Oe tiene el mismo horario que tiene Marco- menciono Cristiam- podemos dejarlo con él y que le muestre la escuela

-Si, pero Marco casi nunca entra a sus clases- respondió Pris

-Pero sería buena estrategia para que entrará a sus clases y ya no las tronaría jajaja-

-no creo que sea buena idea poner de niñero a alguien que acaba de llegar- intervino en la conversación el adolescente

-Bueno pues … Tobi ¿quieres ser niño bueno?- preguntaba Cristiam tratando de hacerle mimos

-No funcionará quiero seguir jugando a la pelota- dijo tajantemente mientras jugaba futbol con Hidan, Kakashi, Zetsu, Sasuke y Kakuzo.

-Bueno ya Pris vamos a mostrarle la escuela las dos –

-ya que- dijo la chica.

Después de haber mostrado todas las instalaciones con que contaba el colegio, indicarle donde eran sus salones, mostrarle los baños de hombres además de indicarle las horas se comía, se iba a las clases y otras cuestiones sobre la enseñanza y sobre todo como eran los profesores con los que le iba a tocar; iban a la habitación el trió de estudiantes comprendido por Priscila, Cristiam y Ricardo. Además de todas las explicaciones sobre la escuela se habían encargado de notificarle como se debía comportar ante la situación de los personajes que tenían a su cuidado.

-así que nadie del instituto, más los reunidos en las banquitas, conocen que ellos son quienes son?- pregunto para reafirmar lo que le habían dicho todo este tiempo

-exacto- afirmó Priscila

-Y nadie se ha preguntado porque tienen nombres iguales a los personajes- comento Ricardo

-emm no. Y aún no logramos entender la razón jajaja- dijo Cristiam para luego meterse en la habitación donde estaban ya todos reunidos excepto los que se habían ido a dormir con Ivonne.

-y dijiste que no ibas a acosar al alemán Cris- bromeaba Viviana al verlos entrar

-No lo haré, solo le mostramos la escuela ya que nadie lo hizo- replico la joven de castaño con mechas purpuras- ah! Cierto. Konan y Sakura mañana se llevan a Ricardo ya que por azares del destino tienen las mismas clases que él-

-está bien- se limito a decir Konan mientras hacía una ave con papel doblado

-Tengo sueño- dijo Priscila mientras se iba a su cama a acostarse- a Ricardo también se nos olvido decirte algo. Cuando toquen la puerta debes de esconderte al igual que todos los de "Naruto"

-Sí, no hay problema… Pero ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?- pregunto observando al alrededor todos acostados en sus mantas y sus respectivas camas-

-Pues quítale una manta a alguien y buenas noches- decía Viviana

-Es un invitado no lo deberíamos dejar dormir en el suelo- menciono Paty

-¿quieres cederle tu cama?- pregunto Viviana

-¿am y me puedo dormir junto a Naruto?-

-Si no haces nada pervertido, sí- intervino Priscila

-Bueno, toma mi cama- menciono la joven, recostándose junto al rubio.

Tras las habituales discusiones, charlas, tareas o actividades nocturnas de los estudiantes la habitación quedo en silencio cubierta por la noche. Y solo eran audibles los leves suspiros de los jóvenes al quedarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertar y sus actividades cotidianas por parte del colegio se reunieron unos cuantos en las bancas de Choaime.

-vamos a jugar algo, me aburro- hablaba fuerte Paty

-¿cómo qué?- pregunto Pein

-Am ya sé, policías y ladrones- anuncio la joven

-¿cómo se juega eso?- pregunto curioso Naruto

-Pues mira todos los que participan, los dividimos en dos grupos, uno será el de los ladrones y el otro de los policías, entonces los ladrones según roban algo y los policías les dan un minuto de ventaja y entonces van corriendo por ellos y los que atrapen los llevan a una zona, y así hasta que atrapen a todos los ladrones.

-Parece interesante, yo me apunto- decía Zetsu- una pregunta ¿me puedo comer a los ladrones que atrape? Es que eso sería un buen castigo por ser ladrones

-No, solo es juego- menciono Pris- Bueno ¿quién se apunta a jugar?- pregunto a todos los reunidos y uno a uno fueron apuntándose para jugar un rato a la curiosa recreación que le habían platicado las jóvenes. Después de haberse repartido en los grupos antes mencionados, los que interpretaban a los policías estaban ideando algo para atrapar a todos los ladrones

-Escuchen, ya tengo un plan, consiste en… -decía Cristiam para ser interrumpida por Juan Carlos y Mildret que llegaban corriendo

-Hay una epidemia en la escuela!- grito Juan Carlos que llego junto con Mildret a notificarlos, por la noticia recibida

-¿qué?- fue la expresión que hicieron en coro todos los jóvenes

-Eso es lo que dicen, recuerdan ¿ayer cuando se soltaron las ranas por todo el colegio?- pregunto el joven recién llegado a lo que respondieron con "aja" para que continuará el chico de baja estatura- Pues resulta que las ranas tenían una enfermedad o algo así y se contagia por el contacto, así quienes las tocaron se están enfermando

-!¿qué?¡ - gritaron Priscila, Cristiam, Viviana

-Sí, dicen que inicia con una gripe y después te empieza a salir salpullido- indicaba Mildret, ante lo mencionado por la alumna todos volteaban a ver a Viviana que en la mañana había estornudado mucho además de tener principios de gripe-

-Vivis, debes ir con el doctor- le menciono Juan Carlos a la par que todos daban un paso atrás alejándose de Viviana

-Pero sí yo a cada rato me enfermo- se justifico Viviana-

-Pero aún así, debes ir no vaya a ser que te hayas enfermado- inquirió Paty

-Oigan, se podrán enfermar ellos- pregunto emocionado Ricardo señalando a los personajes de anime

-nos estás deseando enfermedades- pregunto Hidan molesto

-no, claro que no. Pero me entro esa duda- Se excusaba el extranjero para ser interrumpido por Marco que llegaba corriendo.

-Juan Carlos los otros dos compañeros de nuestra habitación se enfermaron y los mandaron a su casa hasta que se mejorasen

-Bueno Ricardo ya tienes cuarto. –menciono Cristiam ante las noticias

-pero ¿y si asignan a otros a la habitación de ellos?- pregunto Priscila

-bueno pues… oh! Tengo una idea. Esté Kakuzo es muy bueno para la computadora.

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Paty

-¿No se preguntaron porque desde hace unas semanas tenemos más mantas y cobijas de las habituales?

-No-

-Bueno por la simple razón es que Kakuzo se metió en el sistema e indico que pusieran más en nuestra habitación, ósea que es todo un hacker.

-¿y?- pregunto Viviana

-Pues que se meta al sistema, de modo que reasigne a Ricardo a la habitación de ellos y también coloque a Tobi en esa habitación.- termino de explicar Cristiam

-me parece bien, pero no podemos dejar a Tobi solo porque lo debemos vigilar.- Mustio Priscila

- Pero el sistema solo estará ahí, en la vida real no- respondía la chica.

-Bueno ahora solo debemos decirle a Kakuzo que lo haga.- mencionaba Viviana

-Pero tú antes debes ir a enfermería para checarte- índico Paty señalando a Viviana

-pero yo estoy bien- refunfuño la joven

-es mejor prevenir Viviana- sostuvo Priscila

-De acuerdo. - Dijo Viviana para irse acompañada con Pein y Kisame a la enfermería, mientras Priscila, Marco, Juan Carlos iban con Kakuzo para explicarle la situación

-Me niego, deben de pagarme algo por hacerlo- menciono al Akatsuki avaricioso

-Cris! Ven a negociar tú! – grito Juan Carlos ante la negativa del estudiante

-Kakuzo si lo haces tendrás más espacio para dormir en la habitación- le proponía Cristiam

-eso no me interesa, he dormido en lugares peores- se defendió el ninja

-Pues si lo haces te dejaré entrar en la cocina de la escuela y sacar los alimentos que quieras para no comprarlos-

-Está bien, ¿dime a qué habitación?- sacaba la portátil y empezaba a entrar al sistema de la escuela, en ese momento Priscila halaba a Cristiam para regañarla

-Eso no está bien y lo sabes- le recrimino en tono bajo

-Ya lo sé, pero después de que él los tome yo misma los pagaré, y si me llega a preguntar le digo que es por una nueva cuota que pusieron- explico sencillamente a Priscila

-Eres una mañosa- le dijo por ultimo

-Bueno todo sea por el bien de…

-Listo!- menciono Kakuzo-

-Bueno ahora solo falta esperar que nos dicen de Viviana- menciono Priscila preocupada

-espero que solo sea una de sus gripes habituales y no llegue a mayores- le contesto Cristiam

- es que ella tuvo mucho contacto con las ranas. Todo por su maestra loca.- intervino Paty

-Ni digas, que a mí también me da clases esa loca. Pero no hay que preocuparnos seguro esta bien, y con unas pastillas se le quita.- Trato de animarlas Cristiam.

Al final quedaron esperando los resultados para saber que le pasaba a Viviana y si había sido contagiada de la nueva enfermedad esparcida por la academia. Y ya no jugaron a los policías y los ladrones como hubiesen querido los personajes del anime.

* * *

Listo mi cerebro acaba de ser formateado tratando de hacer este capitulo jajaja. Está corto pero algo es algo. Les quedará la cosquillita si Viviana está enferma o no. Además… ¿los akatsuki y el equipo 7 se enfermarán? …¿la hueva que tengo se me quitará algún día?...¿por qué la mano de ponemos en el ratón parece congelador? ¿acaso se te muere una mano nada más? ¿acaso la computadora te roba la vida? ¿por qué hago estas preguntas?

Cambiando de tema y aprovechando para excusarme de no subir seguido caps es porque la tecnología me odia! Ò.Ó. En serio hace apenas unas semana tuve un altercado con la lavadora…ella casi me mata pero yo quemé el motor jojojo (aún no sé como e.e) y por eso, si me acerco mucho a la PC me amm pegará con el micrófono jajajaja. Ya mejor me calló. xD

Feliz año nuevo :D .. disfrútenlo mucho y si les pasa algo malo no le echen la culpa a los Mayas, ellos solo quieren jugarnos un feliz año de los inocentes jajajajaja Adios XD


	14. ¿Jugar o pervertir?

Aquel instituto siendo uno de los mejores y por tal siempre con un lleno total en sus cupos para los estudiantes, sin embargo esa semana se encontraba un tanto desolado, los salones se clase lucían un tanto vacíos, cubículos destinados a la recreación estudiantil tanto de artes como deportes contaban con pocos asistentes muy contrario a lo usual. Todo este misterio se debía al rumor de la epidemia provocada aquel día que las ranas fueron liberadas y corrían por el prestigioso instituto en días anteriores. Sólo algunos alumnos se aventuraban a salir, a pesar de la restricción puesta por la misma dirección, sin embargo con lo grande de las instalaciones del colegio era muy fácil para algunos alumnos el permanecer fuera de sus habitaciones sin que sufrieran una reprimenda por ese hecho.

Ese era el caso de los miembros de Choaime, además de que su lugar reunión era uno de los más alejados de la vigilancia; esa era en parte una de las razones por la cual lo habían elegido, debido a que sus risas escandalosas y continuas por cualquier situación en otro lugares cercano a salones o cubículos siempre eran corridos por los profesores o alumnos alegando, sin poder oponerse los miembros de Choaime, la distracción continua por su efusividad de los adolescentes. De esa manera habían estado el primer año de ese colegio de nómadas, buscando un sitio donde se pudiesen relajar sin ninguna molestia; tras lo cual hallaron las bancas y espacio de áreas verdes cerca de las instalaciones dedicadas ala investigación, más conocida como Siladín. Para ese grupo de amigos les representaba una ventaja, ya que era la comodidad del lugar, la soledad del mismo y la distancia prudente y pertinente para que no fueran audibles sus risotadas.

En ese sitio a medio día o algo más tarde se encontraban casi todos los miembros que constituían la organización no lucrativa, como ellos le nombraban. Todos estaban callados por el momento más que nada por la preocupación si alguno de ellos también enfermaría con el raro padecimiento que era participe ya varios de sus compañeros de colegio.

– Oe Cristiam, si mueren algunos de nosotros ¿puedo vender los cuerpos para comida? – Preguntaba Kakuzo que estaba sentado sobre el suelo sin ninguna preocupación. Ante la pregunta todos lo miraron atónitos – ¿Qué en tiempo de crisis todo se debe aprovechar? – Se defendía con tranquilidad que le caracterizaba

– ¡No Kakuzo! – Gritaba Cristiam. – Además ese no es el problema. El problema es que no sé que efectos pueda tener sobre ustedes esa enfermedad

– Claro nosotros somos inmortales así que no hay que preocuparnos por si nos pasa algo. – Pronunciaba sarcásticamente Viviana.

– Tiene razón la Vivis. – Puntualizaba Paty que estaría acostada sobre el césped con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Naruto que la miraba con tranquilidad a la par que jugaba con su cabello corto de la fémina.

– No es así, Vivi y Paty. Pero pónganse a pensar, ellos no son de aquí… por así decirlo. No sabemos bien como funciona su cuerpo ante las enfermedades de aquí – Precisaba Priscila para luego mirar a Sasuke tan sólo unos segundos para que este no lo notará.

– No creo que nos pase nada. – Comentó de manera seria Pein

– ¡Já Tontos! – Se mofaba triunfante Hidan, irrumpiendo las palabras de su superior de Akatsuki – A mi no me pasará nada por qué soy inmortal.

– Cris sí se puede morir – Kakuzo le daba un coscorrón a Hidan mientras le dirigía aquellas palabras con el único objetivo de molestarlo. A lo cual el peliblanco de Akatsuki se sorprendía y en vez de agredir a Kakuzo se conducía a la chica y la miraba preocupado.

– Únete a la religión Jashin y conquistaremos este mundo y otros – Iba diciendo mientras caminaba a la estudiante pero Kakuzo le ponía el pie para que él callera.

– ¡Ya dejen eso! – Gritaba Pein acallando a todos que se mofaban de la caída estrepitosa de Hidan – No creo que nos enfermemos, ya que hacia unas semanas a Tobi le dieron un beso una chica muy enferma y no le ha pasado nada hasta ahora. Y por lo que sé…

– ¿A Tobi lo besaron? – Todos preguntaban interrumpiendo nuevamente a Pein – ¡No puedo creer, al parecer todos ya han tenido sus momentos íntimos! – Mencionaba Hidan casi llorando.

– ¿Todos? – Preguntaba Cristiam. – Hidan, no debes de estar espiando a las parejas.

– Ahora entiendo porque tenían tantas actividades extracurriculares – Comentaba Viviaba mofándose al igual que Cristiam, de Hidan.

– Oigan dejen hablar al pobre de Pein. – Interrumpía Priscila.

– Bien, como dije a Tobi no le paso nada. Así que a nosotros tampoco nos pasaría gran cosa. – Concluyo Pein.

– Bueno ahora sólo a preocuparnos por nosotras. – Comento Paty suspirando, pero el rubio del cual era pareja la abrazaba con cariño.

– Vayan a un hotel – Les decía Giselle que aparecía junto con Adriana, Ivonne, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi.

– Por eso ellas usan su habitación. – Seguía burlándose Viviana de aquellos miembros de Choaime.

– Tienes razón Viviana, seguro no dejaron dormir en la noche a las vecinas de cuarto. – Mencionaba Cristiam antes de empezar a reír junto con Viviana.

– No, no somos como ustedes – Se justificaba Ivonne, sin embargo Deidara abrazaba a Adriana muy sonriente.

– Hidan, yo ya tuve mi noche de placer. ¿Tú para cuándo? – Se mofaba abiertamente Deidara a lo cual Hidan lo miraba con rabia e iba contra él pero era detenido por Kakuzo por la muñeca derecha del alvino.

– Hidan, mantén orden. No quiero que nos descubran los vigilantes – Decía serio Kakuzo.

– Kakuzo pedazo de bestia suéltame de una buena vez. – Gritaba tajantemente mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de Kakuzo.

– No sería "pedazos de bestia"; debido a que esta cocido y quién sabe que tanto se habrá metido en el cuerpo. – Concluía Ivonne sin prestar atención al escandalo que hacía. Sin embargo ante sus palabras Giselle, Adriana, Viviana, Paty y Cristiam comenzaban a reírse sin control. – pero ¿Qué dije? – preguntaba Ivonne sin comprender bien, hasta que repaso sus palabras y comenzaba a reír de igual manera.

– Yo no entiendo. – Aseguraba Priscila con el rostro de duda, tratando de comprender el doble sentido que habían encontrado sus amigas en las palabras dichas por su hermana menor.

– Pris, tu mente es sana y pura. – Declaraba Viviana tras controlarse y parar de reír pero aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro.

– Si, pero tu serías mi maestra de la perversión y no haces nada. – Se justificaba la mayor del grupo.

– Es que contigo es demasiado difícil. –Aseguro su compañera pervertida. – Hasta Pein , Itachi y Kisame ya están entendiendo. Aunque sólo hemos pasado relativamente poco tiempo juntos.

Mientras las dos amigas hablaban todos los personajes ficticios menos los mencionados por Viviana estaban confundidos por las risas de las chicas, estaban consiente de su singular sentido del humor que provocaba la risa en las muchachas casi por cualquier cosa. De hecho algunos de ellos como Naruto y Deidara habían tomado esta parte habitual en las chicas. Hasta Pein comenzaba a reírse más seguido al igual que Kakuzo y Kakashi. Después de un silencio donde cada uno pensaba en diferentes cosas pero no pronunciaba palabra, Naruto rompía el silencio con su singular efusividad.

– Entonces …..Oigan el otro día ya no logramos jugar a… ¿cómo era ese juego que decían? – Preguntaba Naruto rascándose la cabeza un poco tratando de recordar el nombre singular del juego propuesto días antes por las estudiantes.

– ¿Era algo que se relacionaba con violación? – Preguntaba Giselle con una sonrisa picara, tratando de molestar a Paty. – Paty, no debes de violar a Naruto.

– Calla Giselle. No soy como tú con Itachi. Yo no lo violo, todo es consensual. – Reclamaba Paty al principio, pero luego optaba por jugar con Giselle mientras Naruto se sonrojaba bastante.

– ¡Policías y ladrones.¡ – Gritaba con efusividad para que su novia y Giselle no siguieran con la paltica que le avergonzaba bastante. Mientras Itachi miraba hacía otro lado tratando de ocultar su miraba algo abochornada por el comentario de Paty. – Así se llamaba el juego ¿no?

– Sí, así se llama. Pero si ya no recuerdo la razón por la cual no lo jugamos. –Comentaba Kakashi sentado sobre el pasto recargando su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol. Mientras que Cristiam permanecía a su lado.

– Porque nos enteramos de eso de la enfermedad. – Contestaba con tranquilidad Cristiam.

– Ah cierto. – Recordaba el alvino para luego continuar con su lectura de un manga ecchi que había sido prestado por Ivonne.

– Siempre cambian el tema aquí. – Decía algo frustrado el rubio hiperactivo pareja de Paty.

– Acostúmbrate a ello. Es algo como la escancia de Choaime – Comentaba Priscila con una sonrisa y entre risas.

– Me imagino en la boda de algún miembro de Choaime. Al padre, juez o lo que sea que la realice diciendo "usted acepta por esposo a este hombre para serle fiel y blablablá" y que el miembro de Choaime contesté "Tengo hambre." – Tras decir esto Cristiam comenzaba a reírse junto con los presentes, al igual que Naruto. Sin embargo este rubio algo molesto termino de reír para retomar la palabra.

– Oigan ya enserio. Quiero jugar a ese juego. – Comentaba ya algo frustrado ante los cambios de conversación de lo que era participe, impidiendo de ese modo el poder realizar la actividad que le había parecido entretenida desde un inicio.

– Pero yo no quiero correr – Decía Priscila cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, denotando con esta acción el fastidio que le daba correr.

– Cierto, Pris sólo corre por que es algo forzoso que es casi casi de vida o muerte; o también por algo que le interese o que valga la pena. – Mencionaba Viviana de manera seria mientras tomaba un yogurth que le había sido enviado por su madre. Pero luego en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa, que no era precisamente de felicidad, el origen de esta sonrisa era una idea que se conformaba en su mente la cual tenía por objetivo el molestar a Priscila. – Por ejemplo, ella correría detrás de Sasuke vestido de un ponejo tierno. – Continuaba hablando Viviana, tras lo cual no pudo contener las risas al igual que todos en el sitio menos Priscila y Sasuke. Este ultimo algo sonrojado y bastante molesto debido a la figura que habían colocado en la mente de los miembros de Choaime; por su parte Priscila le resultaba algo gracioso pero al mismo tiempo verdadero y también lo deseaban ver así, por lo que optaba no hacer comentarios al igual que trataba de no reírse.

– Ya, ya. Pero Pris también correría si la van a inyectar. Ahí sí que corre peligro su vida. – Mencionaba Cristiam algo más calmada pero igual continuando las bromas con respecto a la flojera habitual en su amiga de ya hacía tiempo.

– No es cierto. Si Sasuke la quiere "inyectar" no correría sino que se quedaría quietesita quietesita – Continuaba con la mofa Paty la cual usaba el doble sentido en las palabras que usaba. Tras este comentario los verdaderos alumnos del colegio, quienes en ese momento eran únicamente mujeres, comenzaban a reír a gran potencia; por su parte los personajes ficticios del famoso manga/anime las miraban intrigados por su risa.

– No, no pero se debe de mover. Si no se mueve el pobre Sasuke se va a aburrir – Corregía la conversación Viviana con sus palabras para que Priscila entendiendo aquello le diera un zape.

– Malvadas. Ya dejen eso. – Trataba de parar las burlas Priscila.

– ¡Uyuyuy! Ya se enojo de que le dijéramos la verdad. – Mencionaba Ivonne mientras todas las chicas no paraban de reír.

– ¿A qué se refieren? – Cuestionaba Deidara, en su tono de voz se podía claramente notar la molestia que le daba el no comprender las palabras de las chicas. – Si le temé a las inyecciones no va a importar quien le ponga la inyección, será el mismo temor. – Trataba de explicar para si mismo el rubio con características de mujer.

– No Deidara, es que ese "inyectar" no se refiere a la jeringa y demás. – Trataba de explicar Ivonne

– ¿Acaso "inyectar" tiene otro significado? – Cuestionaba Hidan, ante la ignorancia sobre las palabras en doble sentido que usaban las jóvenes en ese instante. Las chicas se miraban un tanto confundidas, pero la que decidió tomar la palabra fue Paty aunque al abrir la boca para hablar fue interrumpida por Cristiam.

– Ah, Tenemos más personas de mente inocente como la de Pris. Ya no te sentirás solita Pris. – Se burlaba Cristiam mientras daba unas caricias en la cabeza de Priscila lo cual le molestaba un poco más que nada por las palabras. Siendo que era verdad la capacidad casi nula que tenía la mayor de las féminas ante el malinterpretar las palabras o alburear a las personas.

– Sí, pero ellos matan gente y yo no. – Reclamaba Priscila mirando a Cristiam. – Además ya deja eso Cristiam.

– Bueno, miren chicos. Es que nosotras usamos palabras que pueden contener otro sentido al como se expresan – Trataba de explicar Paty dejando de lado la conversación de Priscila y Cristiam.

– ¡Ah! Algo como "banco", que es el objeto para sentarse pero igual es una entidad financiera. – Comentaba Kakuzo.

– No tanto así. – Respondía Paty . – Oye ¿Por qué hablaste así de correcto con la definición de banco? – Preguntaba un tanto incrédula la joven, debido a las palabras un tanto refinadas o propias de un estudioso de la materia.

– Cierto, yo hubiera dicho a algo como "esa cosa donde se guarda el dinero y no es bajo el colchón" –Mencionaba como broma y realidad Cristiam. Ante dicho comentario todos rieron un poco, porque era algo que también habrían descrito de dicha manera.

– Bueno, si no es así. Entonces ¿cómo es? – Preguntaba Hidan confundido.

– ¡Creo que este es un trabajo para Viviana, la maestra de la perversión doble sentido y.. la perversión! – Comentaba de manera burlona Cristiam mientras señalaba a su amiga recién mencionada.

– Gracias, gracias por la presentación. Pero debo decir que no sería nada sin mis colaboradoras principales: Cristiam, Paty y Giselle. – Mencionaba Viviana mientras señalaba a sus amigas que se la pasaban dándole doble sentido a todo, o casi todo.

– Bien, entonces es hora del show de Viviana "Aprendiendo a ser pervertido" – Anunciaba Ivonne mientras se reían todos menos los personajes del anime, sólo Itachi, Pein y Kisame entendían aquella platica. Debido a que se mantenían la mayor parte del tiempo con Viviana la cual les había explicado tiempo después muchas de sus palabras en doble sentido que les habría dicho en su momento.

– Pero Viviana ni siquiera has podido conmigo. – Mencionaba Priscila algo molesta.

– Es que te faltaba alguien con quien practicar. – Mencionaba Paty.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Con ustedes manga de pervertidas no era suficiente? – Reclamaba Priscila.

– Es que con nosotras no puedes practicar la perversión. Sería raro….– Comentaba Cristiam. – Pero mira, ahí tienes a tu nueva pareja de practicas. – Mencionaba casi en un susurro para que sólo escucharan sus amigas a la par que con la vista señalaba al pelinegro del cual todos sabían que era el gusto de Priscila.

– ¡Oye! Malvada. – Mencionaba la aludida mientras se mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y hacia pucheros. Pero las demás amigas comenzaban a reír por esa simple conversación, lo que ocasiono más confusión en los miembros de Akatsuki y el equipo 7.

**~~~ Comerciales ~~~**

¿Cansado de no tener amigos?¿Cansado de que nadie te preste atención? ¿Cansado de que el 14 de Febrero no reciba nada? ¿Cansado de tener que leer estas preguntas? …Pues no permanezca más cansado.

Choaime tiene la solución a sus problemas y eso se llama….¡Dinero!  
Claro que sí amigos, ahora le será más fácil tener amigos y hasta novia [o novio según sea el caso], además de tener la atención de todos en usted…bueno en su cartera, pero lo representará a usted.

Bien amigos lectores – Decía Cristiam amistosamente.

¿Cuáles? Por tardarte tanto en subir ya nadie te lee – Menciona Hidan. – Además necesito más participación en el Fan fic, las personas me deben de amar.

¿Esto no era para promocionar algo? – Preguntaba Kakashi leyendo un libro.

Así es pero alguien no me deja hablar ¬¬ – Comentaba Cristiam.

¡Joder! ¡Cállense! – Gritaba desesperado Kakuzo.

Bueno ya, A ver toma 569 – Dice Cristiam.

¿69 eh? – Dice Hidan acercándose a Cristiam.

Creo que a este si le sirvieron las clases de Viviana – Dice Kakashi poniéndose en medio de Hidan y Cristiam

Pero esas clases aún no inician. – Interviene Cristiam.

Pero lo escuche el otro día que platicabas con Viviana. – Se justificaba el Jashin.

¿Podemos continuar? – Menciona Kakuzo con la palma de la mano cubriendo su rostro.

Ya, toma.. ¿cuál íbamos? – Preguntaba Cristiam.

¡La 569! – Grita Kakuzo.

Bueno, pero no te enojes. – Dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

¡YA! – Corre desesperado Kakuzo por el estudio y se posa frente a la cámara – Seres inferiores sino quieren recibir una foto de Hidan con tanga de elefantito más les vale que depositen dinero en la siguiente cuenta. La cual aparecerá en la pantalla ahora. – Mientras habla aparece un cuadrito en la parte inferior que dice "Cho-Cho-Choaime con chocolate su mejor opción para invertir su dinero – Ahora canten – Se gira Kakuzo y señala a Cristiam, Hidan y Kakash los que se miran con un poco de temor y comienzan a cantar.

"Sha La La mi gato llora, el perro aúlla, la rata se moja, la osa canta todos se espantan en la gran banca del P." – Cantaban en unisonó el trio. Mientras Kakuzo sonreía a la cámara.

Voz en OFF: Es un comercial raro pero ayuda a rellenar, digo digo a pagar los sueldos de nuestros personajes….En fin, léanos la siguient...

Voz de Kakuzo: ¡Denme su dinero o Hidan en tanga de elefante!

**~~~ Fin del comercial. ~~~**

* * *

Ok, Eso fue raro y provino de mi mente, así que no se asusten =D

Quería pedir una disculpa, sé que nadie o pocos leerán esto pero pero Q_Q este semestre fue realmente horrible y hermoso. No tenía tiempo ni de dormir, es en serio. Sé que no les importará pero…. ME VALE a mi sí ò.ó

Jaja Ok, no Pero, bueno denle las gracias a Priscila y Giselle, más a Pris que sabe como incentivarme para escribir capítulos… No tiene nada que ver con apuestas

–Pris: Tienes un problema con las puestas mujer.

¡Ya lo sé! Pero bueno soy como medio Tsunade xDD sólo trato de evitar perder. Y toma en tu cara Pris, me debes mi kínder sorpresa. Por cierto aprovecho este medio para decirte que quiero uno de la era del hielo :3 … y Mamá! Prendé la Compu que estoy en internet jajajajaja. Adiós xDD


	15. Desaparecidos

En el lugar donde se reunían cotidianamente los miembros del inusual y raro llamado por los mismos como Choaime lucía casi vació a comparación de los días de escuela donde reflejaba la multitud de el su numeroso grupos de amigos así como el escandalo que hacían. Sin embargo ese martes después de terminar las clases únicamente se encontraban en ese sitio Ivonne con Sasori además de Adriana que lucía del brazo con Deidara mientras leían un libro que le habían encargado a la fémina de esa pareja. En ese momento llegaba Marco sin Sakura ni Konan, como era de costumbre debido a que compartía clases con ambas.

– Hola chicas ¿Por qué tanta soledad? …Por cierto no he visto ni a Konan ni Sakura y ellas son muy responsables con sus clases. – Comentaba el pelinegro algo preocupado y moviendo sus manos para expresarse. Sin embargo sus movimientos resultaban algo afeminados, más de lo normal para Ivonne y Adriana.

– Ahora que lo dices, no. Y de hecho no he visto a las locas y su grupo desde las clases de perversión del viernes. – Tras hacer el comentario Ivonne tuvo como resultado que Sasori y Deidara enrojecían un poco al recordar aquellas horas donde habían sido sometidos a las clases especiales como las habían llamado.

– No puedo hablar del lunes porque falte a las clases. Pero hoy no se han aparecido. – Dialogaba el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la banca.

– Tal vez siguen practicando sus clases sexosas. Por cierto ese Itachi se llevo a Giselle a solas. Seguro anda haciendo su tarea jajajaja – Se mofaba Deidara riéndose ampliamente.

– ¿Y tú para cuando le cumplirás a Adriana? – Continuaba la burla el pelirrojo mientras paraba de hacer un tallado en una madera que se habría encontrado horas antes.

– Guarda silencio, pinocho mal hecho. – Empezaba la eternas peleas entre Sasori y Deidara sin embargo el grito de Mildred que llegaba de la mano con Juan Carlos los perturbo.

– ¡Oigan! – Gritaba la chica del mismo curso que las "lideres" , es decir Priscila, Viviana, Cristiam y Paty. – ¿Ya se enteraron? – Preguntaba preocupada Mildred pero ante la falta de respuesta por sus interlocutores decidió el decir más información. – Sobre los cercos sanitarios que alzaron sobre algunos cuartos y alumnos.

– ¿Cercos sanitarios? – Preguntaba confundido Itachi que llegaba de la mano con Giselle.

– ¡Ah¡ Escuche algo de que como sí se enfermaron algunos por las ranas esas, levantaron un cerco sanitario en las habitaciones donde viven y no los dejan salir ni a su casa para evitar expandir dicha enfermedad. Pero que no es mortal. – Explicaba con tranquilidad Giselle que venía sonriente de la mano de Itachi.

– Sí, eso pero…– Antes de poder decir la información importante era interrumpida nuevamente pero esta vez por el rubio adicto a los explosivos.

– ¿Pero cómo sirve o qué es el cerco sanitario? – Preguntaba Deidara confundido.

– Es algo así como que los meten en secreto para que nadie se contagie de ellos y sus gérmenes raros. Además de que ponen cucarachas armadas como guardianes de las puertas. – Simplificaba Ivonne mientras en sus manos se vislumbraba el libro de "Los 3 mosqueteros".

– Bueno, pero déjenme terminar de contarles. – Reclamaba Mildred mientras Juan carlos, su novio de hacía 2 años, se reía un poco por ese hecho.

– Lo sentimos, Mildred. Ya sabes como cambiamos de tema nosotros. Pero continúa. – Se disculpaba Giselle pero seguía con su mano entrelazada con la del Uchiha mayor.

– Lo que ella intenta decir es que nos hemos enterado que las a las locas les pusieron un cerco sanitario. – Comentaba Juan Carlos refiriéndose a las "lideresas" de Choaime, como habrían llamado a Priscila, tras ese comentario Juan Carlos abrazaba por la espalda a Mildred.

– ¡¿Cómo? – Gritaron en unísono y sumamente sorprendidos los que se encontraban en el sitio, menos los que habían dado la noticia.

– Así es. – Confirmaba Mildred. – Pensé que ustedes sabrían algo, más porque Ivonne es hermana de Pris.

– No, no sabía nada. – Decía aún impactada por la noticia Ivonne.

– Pero no puede ser. A Viviana le hicieron los estudios y salió que todo estaba bien. – Trataba de hacerles recordar Giselle. – Y el viernes los vimos como si nada.

– Cierto… Esta muy raro. – Comentaba Adriana.

– ¿Cómo se enteraron? – Preguntaba Sasori algo suspicaz.

– Como voy en una clase con Paty el profesor paso lista y en su nombre se detuvo y comento que no le pondría falta debido al cerco que le habían puesto. Pero que debía hacer trabajos extra para reponerse. – Hablaba calmadamente Mildred. – Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Debemos hacer trabajos.

– ¿Ahora así se le llaman.? – Se burlaba Ivonne de la pareja antes de que se fuera.

– Uhm ahora que se lo del cerco sanitario. Será mejor no faltar a clases para no perder las tareas para ellas. – Pensaba en voz alta Marco para levantarse de la banca. – Bueno creo que me voy igual debo ir a unas clases extras de reposición.

– Al fin te salió lo caballeroso. – Comentaba Giselle burlándose de su amigo mientras abrazaba a Itachi, el cual correspondía al abrazo con una sutil sonrisa, claro ocultándola de Deidara.

Tras quedar solas las tres chicas con sus respectivos personajes de anime se pusieron a discutir sobre los recientes acontecimientos que les habían tomado por sorpresa. Al parecer a Ivonne se le hacía realmente extraño y poco creíble que su hermana no le hubiese notificado ni su madre en dado caso, ya que llevaban una relación en la cual la comunicación en dichos casos fluía velozmente. Por otra parte Giselle se aferraba a lo que les había comentado Viviana con respecto a los estudios donde había arrojado de resultado un leve resfriado provocado por no haber usado un suéter un solo día por la tarde.

Mientras que Adriana teniendo una relación amistosa con una dependienta de la enfermería de la escuela, no se había enterado de que a sus amigas le habían colocado dicho cerco. Por su parte Itachi, Sasori y Deidara quedaban pensativos, cada uno en sus propios problemas internos pero uno en común, "¿Qué sucedería con sus compañeros por ese cerco sanitario? ". Al menos hasta ese momento a las chicas de ahí no se les había ocurrido tal situación, pero era algo inevitable en pensar.

– Será mejor ir a echarles un vistazo. – Declaro Sasori de manera seria a la par que en el suelo dejaba un tallado de madera que tenía la forma de un relieve que figuraba un pájaro.

– Pero si está el cerco sanitario no nos dejarán entrar. – Comentaba Adriana preocupada.

– Es que no piensa porque en la cabeza solo tiene aire. – Difamaba Deidara a Sasori con tan comentario, por su parte el ofendido tomaba entre sus manos el relieve en madera en el que había estado trabajando y lo mostraba.

– Deidara, mira esto. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu perro-pulpo? – Decía tajantemente con aire de superioridad el pelirrojo.

– Púdrete. Tú mente inferior no alcanza a comprender el genio artístico que represento con mis obras de arte.

– Eso ni tú te lo crees. – Dictaminaba seriamente Sasori.

– No discutan, tenemos asuntos importantes y entre ellos no se encuentra el saber quién tiene el don de artista. – intervenía de manera fría Itachi mirando gélidamente a los dos Akatsukis, sin embargo sólo a Deidara le recorría el cuerpo un escalofrío por aquella mirada.

– O... entonces ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntaba Ivonne ignorando un poco aquella escena.

– Comparto la idea con Sasori, debemos ir a indagar cómo esta la situación. – Aclaraba Giselle estando notoriamente preocupada por sus amigas.

– Es que el punto es que si tienen a alguien vigilando ahí. ¿Qué haremos? – Intervenía Adriana.

– Pues puedo usar el Genjutsu. – Compartió la idea Itachi.

– El punto es que tienen prohibido usar sus poderes. – Afirmaba Ivonne.

– Sí, eso lo tengo claro. Sin embargo lo hemos usado ya en un par de ocasiones. – Afirmaba el pelinegro.

– Cierto, como la ves de el inspector que vio a Hidan desnudo… No se si realmente se pueda olvidar de eso. Jajaja a de ser un trauma grande jajaja – Se reía ampliamente Deidara recordando ese momento.

– Ah ya veo. Así que inspeccionaste el "trauma" – Decía Sasori estrenando su nueva mente mal pensada otorgada por las clases de perversión. Tras lo cual comenzaba a reír levemente, mientras Ivonne, Adriana y Giselle se reían fuerte.

– Parece que alguien aprendió bien. – Comentaba Ivonne parando de reír un poco. – Bueno, bueno. Ya ¿Vamos o no vamos?

– Supongo que vayamos. Si hay alguien vigilando le preguntamos la situación y si se nos da la oportunidad pues le hacemos en genjutsu para entrar a hablar con ellas. – Planeaba rápidamente Giselle. – ¿Qué les parece?

– Sí, así hay que hacerle. – Dictaminaba por ultimo Ivonne.

Tras esa breve planificación realizada por Giselle salieron en busca del edificio en el que estaba ubicado el cuarto 123 donde sus amigas tenían que vivir, y al parecer ahora estaban confinadas en el mismo. Después de una caminata donde más que nada las chicas se dedicaban a hablar y estar en cierta forma muy cercanas a sus respectivas parejas, donde no faltaron las breves pero constantes discusiones entre Deidara y Sasori a las mismas que Itachi no prestaba atención, por fin ubicaron el edificio así como el piso donde debería estar la habitación. Al llegar ahí todo parecía estar estable sin ninguna anomalía, con sus habituales charlas y el ruido común entre los pasillos donde las chicas hablaban con tranquilidad del día a día dentro de la escuela.

– Parece sospechoso. Yo estaría preocupada si me entero que hay un cerco sanitario en el edificio en el que estoy. – Comentaba Adriana visualizando la cotidiana escena.

– Cierto. Aunque bueno la escuela es muy eficaz y siempre tiene bajo control todo. – Declaraba Giselle.

– Tanto así que Kakuzo anda hackeando cada vez que quería la red de la escuela. – Decía con ironía Ivonne.

– En eso tienes algo de razón jaja. – Tras darle la razón a su amiga reía un poco.

– Mejor vamos por acá. – Comento Itachi señalando la Salida de emergencia. A lo que las chicas lo miraron un tanto extrañadas.

– ¿Por qué? – No se pudo contener a preguntar Ivonne.

– Porque será extraño que entremos los 6. Bueno mejor dicho nosotros 3 – Dialogaba Itachi refiriéndose a él, Sasori y Deidara. – Recuerden falta media hora para que empiece esa clase de toque de queda, donde los chicos no entran a los edificios de mujeres viceversa. – Explicaba sencillamente Itachi.

– ¡Ah! Cierto – Recordaron las tres jóvenes.

Después de lo cual se guiaron con los pasos que indico Itachi que caminaba aun junto con Giselle sin hablar pero muy relajados ambos. Al llegar a la habitación designada con el número 123, notaron las líneas de aviso que habían sido colocadas anteriormente en las cuales se podía leer la leyenda de "Favor de no entrar. Esta habitación ha sido clausurada hasta nuevo aviso." Al leer esa notificación se quedaron estupefactos y sorprendidos. Si no estaban ahí, ¿en dónde se encontraban?". Todos tenían la misma duda pero por segundos, que parecían eternidades para los 6, se mantuvo el silencio hasta que un grito de una chica los perturbo.

– ¡Ahí esta mi Itachi! – Gritaba tan fuerte una chica que corría hacía el nombrado abrazándolo por su brazo derecho. Ante lo cual Giselle se molestaba pero no le decía nada a la chica recién llegada ni al pelinegro. – Pensé que también te habían llevado con ellas. Como siempre te juntas con esas tipas, pero lo bueno que estas sano y ahora que estas solo ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? – Hablaba tan rápido la chica sin despegarse ni un segundo del masculino que la miraba fríamente y sumamente incomodo por la situación.

– Disculpa. ¿Te conozco? – Preguntaba tajantemente el Uchiha mientras la apartaba suavemente de su brazo.

– Bobo, voy contigo en clase de biología. – Hablaba con naturalidad para de nuevo querer abrazar al pelinegro pero era evitado por el caballero.

– Oye tú. Sabes a dónde se llevaron a las chicas que viven aquí. – Preguntaba Ivonne sin interesarse en el afán de la fémina desconocida por acercarse al Uchiha mayor.

– No, pero los que pusieron esos sellos dijeron que no debíamos entrar y que esperáramos indicaciones. – Comentaba con tranquilidad haciendo algo de pucheros al verse alejada de Itachi, por voluntad del mismo.

– Esto es muy raro… ¿Dónde las habrán llevado? – Injería Adriana.

– Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es qué habrán hecho con ellos – Hablaba Giselle refiriéndose a los personajes del anime que vivían con las chicas en ese cuarto que ahora era clausurado.

– ¿Quiénes ellos? – Preguntaba confundida la desconocida.

– Nadie que importe. – Dictaminaba Deidara enseñándole la lengua a la chica como si se tratase de un infante de apenas 5 años tratando de agredir a alguien con ese acto.

–¡Ah! ¡Pero que grosero! – Dictaminaba la chica que ofendida se daba la media vuelta e iba caminando por el largo corredor de la estancia, pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras se giraba para ver al pelinegro y lanzarle un beso a este. – Te estaré esperando Itachiin~ – Decía con una voz chillona y notándose un rubor en sus mejillas para luego bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

– Emm las chicas de aquí están algo…demasiado desequilibradas mentalmente. – Comentaba Deidara mirando a la joven que se alejaba.

– Y ustedes cayeron en las manos de las más locas. – Decía Ivonne riendo acompañada tanto de Giselle como Adriana.

– Pero ustedes son locas buena onda. – Las defendía Deidara igual riendo un poco.

– Pero cambiando de tema. ¿Qué haremos con esto?... No sabemos donde están. – Comentaba duramente Sasori, a todos los dejaba pensativos. Era la verdad no tenían por donde buscar.

– El verdadero problema son sus compañeros. No sabemos si los habrán descubierto o algo así. – Hablaba preocupada Giselle.

– Tenemos que indagar esto. No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. – Comentaba Ivonne

– Ivonne ¿tú no tienes el celular de Pris? – Preguntaba Itachi mientras se recargaba en un muro y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. – Podrías marcarle desde ahí para saber qué sucede.

– Sería inútil. – Dictaminaba Adriana.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Deidara a la par que recargaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de Adriana, ya que por la diferencia de alturas entre ambos le resultaba fácil y cómodo.

– Porque me comento mi amiga, de ahí de servicios estudiantiles, que cuando hacen eso de cerco sanitario les quitan todas sus pertenencias. Pero notifican a sus padres. – Explicaba Adriana con tranquilidad para luego mirar a Deidara que seguía recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

– Eso se me figura a como que los dejan exiliados de todos…. No quisiera estar en esa situación. – Comentaba Ivonne.

– Bueno… – Quedaba pensativo Sasori.

– Si dices que le notifican a los padres, podrías llamar a tu madre para saber algo. – Mencionaba Itachi entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Cierto! Márcale para saber qué sucede. – Decía emocionada Giselle al tener al menos una pista para iniciar la búsqueda.

– Pero deje el celular en nuestro cuarto y por el momento no tengo saldo para llamarle. – Mencionaba decepcionada Ivonne al mismo tiempo que algo preocupada.

– ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene saldo para marcarle? – Preguntab a Sasori.

– No. – Respondían juntas y casi de inmediato que el pelirrojo había hablado.

– Podríamos pedir a alguien más – Proponía Itachi.

– Bueno punto. Pero es que si hubiera pasado algo así mi madre me hubiera marcado para averiguar. Además las vi el domingo y todo estaba bien. – Intervenía Ivonne.

– ¿Creen que no le hayan dicho por eso de su harem de tipos que tenían ahí, los cuales son personajes de anime? – Comentaba Giselle que se recargaba aun lado de Itachi.

– Espero que no. – Concluía Ivonne mirando la puerta con aquellos sellos de prohibición. Pero se sorprendía esta vez al ver un pedazo de papel sobre el suelo justo entre la puerta. Se agachaba para recogerlo mirando curiosa ese papel.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntaba curioso Deidara.

– Parece una nota. – Mencionaba Ivonne abriendo el papel y leyendo su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron como si sus orbitas fueran a salirse de su lugar. Todos la miraron preocupados.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ivonne? – Cuestionaba Sasori acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

– Los descubrieron. – Susurro apenas mientras parecía frustrada y preocupada. Tras aquellas palabras audibles apenas para el grupo reunido fuera de ese cuarto, todos se desconcertaban y aumentaba su preocupación por lo que acontecía.

* * *

Pufff bien hasta aquí los dejo con mis locuras. Oh ahora si los deje picados verdad. Muajajaj soy mala los dejaré así hasta dentro de un año. Muajjaja -Es zapeada- T-T ¿quién fue?

Hidan: ¡No! No aparecí en este capitulo, las lectoras estarán aburridas.

Yopes: ¿Quién me golpeo? -.-

Kakuzo: Debemos de ganar dinero, así que no pares de escribir. Y pon otro comercial.

Kakashi: ¿Are? ¿Qué hacemos en los créditos?

Yopes: Es que ahora que estamos desparecidos me los puedo agasajar. Cof Cof digo digo, no pueden estar por ahí sin mi supervisión. e_e

Pris abrazando a Sasuke de peluche: Anda estas aquí para dar un pequeño avance.

Yopes: A bueno, pues es que el cap anterior fue puro relleno para pagar una apuesta, Este sí es de verdad :D Por cierto… se me fue el avión. Pero bueno el avancé será presentado por Kakuzo. :D

Kakuzo: Bueno pues inicio …¿Qué les paso a todos en la habitación 123? [Dame dinero] ¿Acaso nos enfermamos? [Dame dinero] ¿Qué significa ese "Los descubrieron" que dijo Ivonne?[Dame dinero] ¿Será acaso una masacre?...[Dame dinero]

Hidan: ¡Idiota ese no es un avancé!

Kakuzo: Sino te gusta hazlo tú.

Hidan: De acuerdo. Ahora sí….De nuevo aparezco en escena, vamos chicas no se enojen, Diantres Hidan conquista chicas pero sólo quiere a Cristiam, Hidan come frutas y verduras.

Kakashi: Eso es menos un avancé. Lo siguiente que pasará es que sabrán si fuimos o no descubiertos. Además de que tienen que averiguar donde nos encontramos.

– En otro lado del estudio – Pris : Mujer ese es tu trabajo.

Yopes: Ellos querían aparecer en escena.

En fin byebye bye! Que descansen y rueguen porque suba otro capitulo pronto hahaha :D


	16. No estaban perdidos, andaban de vagos

Los seis permanecían en un silencio absorto, no lo podían creer. ¿Sus amigos habían sido descubiertos? ¿Por quién? ¿Qué les habían hecho? ¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Dónde estaban en esos momentos?. Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente del pequeño grupo constituido por Giselle, Ivonne, Adriana, Sasori, Itachi y Deidara, los mismos que quedaban estupefactos tras el comentario de Ivonne. "Los descubrieron", esas eran las únicas palabras que había podido susurrar la chica tras leer ese papel que se encontraba atravesado en el suelo entre la puerta que delineaba y daba la intimidad en el cuarto de las desaparecidas.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Ivonne? – Preguntaba Itachi observando fijamente a la muchacha que aún mantenía el papel entre sus manos; no por mucho tiempo ya que Deidara algo desesperado tomaba ese documento que tanto alboroto había causado y lo leía atento.

– Es que dice "Al fin lo saben, sólo los que están al mando. Si algo sale mal tendremos que usar nuestro plan." – Citaba textualmente la nota Deidara confundido tanto por la mala escritura que tenia que apenas hacía legible el contenido.

– Pero ¿Qué plan? – Preguntaba Giselle aun estando perturbada por la creciente serie de problemas en los que se iban metiendo.

– No tengo idea. De hecho nunca habían colocado ningún plan de emergencia por si llegaba a ocurrir. – Dictaminaba Ivonne algo más relajada, pero igual en su rostro se notaba la molestia

– Debemos de iniciar a investigación. – Comento el Uchiha mayor a la par que cerraba sus ojos por breves instantes. – Ahora no estamos tan perdidos. Tenemos donde iniciar.

– ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Adriana intrigada.

– "Sólo los que están al mando" – Recito Sasori lanzando una mirada a Itachi, los dos habían ya tenido una idea. – ¿Quiénes son los que están a cargo del colegio?

– Pues sería el Director y el Subdirector. – Puntualizo Ivonne.

– El director es algo bobo. – Comentaba Deidara recordando un encuentro con el sujeto en cuestión.

_**Flash Back °¬°**_

Deidara iba caminando sólo por la explanada donde en esos momentos se realizaba una exposición acerca de las explosiones e implosiones, por parte del club de física. Interesado el joven rubio camino hasta donde se ubicaban explicando una breve definición para los presentes que desconocían del todo las palabras técnicas, por lo que el joven de unos 16 años y con gafas enormes trataba de usar el lenguaje simple.

– Como dije, las explosiones no solo son fuego y ya como algunos piensan. Liberan energía en grandes cantidades, bueno esto ultimo depende más que nada sobre una formula que les mostraré más adelante. – Puntualizaba el chico de cabellos castaños que se movía torpemente.

–¿Formula? – Se cuestionaba así mismo Deidara mirando intrigado a ese personaje.

– Miren las explosiones se dividen en físicas y químicas, las primeras son mecánicas, electromagnéticas o pneumáticas. – Explicaba con devoción del jovenzuelo.

– ¡Deja eso ya y pasa a la formula para aumentar la potencia! – Mascullo Deidara que avanzo rápido colocándose justo enfrente del expositor, que por sus desafortunados movimientos perdía las gafas y no vislumbraba bien a quién tendría enfrente.

– Disculpe señorita. En unos momentos volveré a ese tema, pero si gusta puedo darle unas clases privadas. – Trataba de ligar el nervioso chico a su "aficionada" a la física.

– ¡Si serás Idiota. Soy un hombre! – Grito desesperado apunto de irse a los golpes a ese desvalido muchacho que se sorprendía bastante y sólo atinaba a acubrir su rostro con ambos brazos. Pero no llego a sentir ningún impacto en su cuerpo debido a la intervención oportuna del director.

– ¿Qué es esto, jovencita…? – Se detuvo con el nombre ya que no reconocía al rubio. – No se debe de pelear en esta escuela ni en ninguna parte. Si esta con ganas de hacer actividad física vaya a entrenar. – Dictaminaba el director con una notable molestia.

– ¿Qué diantres le pasa a usted, vejete? – Gritaba un tanto desesperado Deidara.

– Que falta de respeto. – Resoplaba el adulto que tomaba del brazo de Deidara y lo arrastraba fuera de la explanada hasta la dirección. – Te enseñare como se debe comportar una alumna. Deme el nombre de sus padres. – Refunfuñaba el hombre maduro. En ese momento el rubio reaccionaba ante esa petición.

– ¡Joder! – Fue la única palabra que resonó en sus adentros. ¿Cómo le diría que no era alumno? Todo se vendría abajo. Tenía que pensar de inmediato algo para zafarse. – Disculpe, Señor Director, mi intención no era el ofenderle. Me he de avalar ante una enfermedad un tanto rara que tengo que me hace pronunciar palabras altisonantes de vez en cuando. No sé si conozca el síndrome de...de Tourette.– Explico con elegancia y refinamiento que no eran propios del rubio.

– Eh..– El profesor quedaba callado ante el cambio de actitud y personalidad de ese joven que se encontraba al frente suyo. – Claro.. es muy extraño.. esta vez lo dejaré ir con una advertencia. Bueno, debo irme. – Era notorio que el caballero desconocía la existencia del padecimiento nombrado por el jovenzuelo, sin embargo por el propio que significaba el sobajarse ante un chico había decidido dejarlo escapar. – Pueden proseguir con la exposición. – Declaró con voz sonora ante el alumnado que le hacia un círculo a su alrededor.

_**°¬° Fin Flash Back °¬°**_

– Ah..– Exclamaron todos los presentes cuando el rubio terminaba de contar su relato.

– Al final, vamos. – Anuncio el mayor de los Uchihas.

– ¿A dónde? – Intervino Giselle.

– Sería conveniente asegurarnos que de ellos no saben nada.. aunque si ellos ya saben creo que debieron haber revisado el sitio donde esta la maquina esa. – Analizaba Sasori.

– Hagamos grupos de búsqueda.– Menciono Ivonne mientras se recargaba momentáneamente en la puerta. – E igual, debemos de cuidar este cuarto, por si llega alguien, no debemos avisarle a nadie más de lo ocurrido. ¿entendido? –

– Pues, Ivonne y Sasori que vayan con el director y subdirector para indagar ahí; Itachi y yo vamos a buscar en la maquina alguna pista; mientras Deidara y Adriana se queda aquí.

– Pero soy hombre! – Exclamó un poco desesperado Deidara. – En unas horas darán el toque de queda, no puedo quedarme aquí.– Bufó tras dar su explicación, logrando acomodar el mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente.

– Aceptalo, pareces niña, así que... tendrás que vestirte de mujer, al menos en lo que duré tu vigilancia aquí. – Menciono sin mucha emotividad Ivonne.

– ME NIEGO A ELLO! – Grito con desesperación a la par que agitaba sus manos para mostrar su negativa. – Además, no tienen el uniforme a la mano. – Continuo con cierto aire triunfal.

– Yo tengo uno de repuesto.– intervino Giselle al mismo tiempo que de su bolso sacaba un uniforme del colegio; ante las miradas un tanto incrédulas de sus colegas sonrío un poco nerviosa. – Verán se supone que hoy trabajaríamos con barro en la clase de biología y como me daría flojera ir a cambiarme preferí traerlo y cambiarme en el baño. – Aclaraba la situación un tanto incomoda y alzaba los hombros en muestra de desentenderse del asunto.

– Bueno, al final eso no importa. – Menciono Ivonne con su habitual desinterés por discutir cosas sin mucha importancia, a su perspectiva. – Tú te vas a poner esto y fin de la discusión. – Ordeno a Deidara mientras le entregaba las prendas femeninas.

– ¿Y dónde me voy a cambiar? – Pregunto indignado por el hecho pero con la resignación sobre sus hombros que caían.

– Ahm en esa esquina, nosotros te cubrimos. – Indicó Adriana.

Tras dejar vestido a Deidara, Adriana y él se quedaron sentaos en el corredor de la habitación, esto por sugerencia e Itachi para evitar alguna sospecha que se encontrasen frente a una habitación supuestamente contaminada. El propio Itachi, juntó con Giselle, salieron hacía el Siladin, que era el sitio done se encontraba la maquina que había hecho posible traer a los personajes al mundo. Por otra parte Ivonne acompañada de Sasori caminaban en busca del Director y subdirector..

– Realmente el que maneja aquí las cosas es el subdirector, debido a que el Director es algo despistado, tiene muchos estudios y esas cosas, pero no tiene idea de como manejar una escuela. – Conversaba Ivonne con el pelirrojo que le escuchaba atento.

– Entonces propongo ir primero con el subdirector, si se sabe algo sobre nosotros debe estar en su conocimiento. – Hacía las presunciones que serían lógicamente correctas, hablando con su habitual tono de voz imparcial.

– En eso estoy en desacuerdo; es cierto que ese sujeto tiene el control, pero todo lo que es importante, siempre pasa primero con el director. Si a él no le interesa lo manda con el subdirector. –

– De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo averiguaremos? –

– Como dijo Deidara, el director es muy iluso. – Concluyó Ivonne cuando se encontraban en las cercanías de la zona administrativa, en donde estaba destinado algunos cubículos al director y los que trabajaban en su conjunto. – Deja que yo trate todo y si ves que me atoro en algo trata de salvarme, ¿de acuerdo?

– Me parece perfecto.. – Alcanzó a susurrar el pelirrojo que caminaba a las espaldas de Ivonne una vez que ella se encontraba frente a la secretaria, la señora Fleech.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Fleech.– Hablaba con una voz delicada y suave, como si tratará con un animal adormilado al cual debe de mantener en calma para que no despierte en una marejada de gritos y protestas.

– ¿Qué desea señorita?... El director esta ocupado y no podrá atenderla. –Se adelanto la mujer que dejaba ver en sus ojos, apenas visibles por las gafas que llevaba, un rastro de fastidio y tedio.

– Disculpe, señorita Fleech. Es que me ha surgido una duda y necesito especial atención. – Trataba de inventar algo para poder sacar cualquier rastro de información que fuese necesario para averiguar de lo que se trataba.

– Hable claro, señorita...–

– Bueno, verá... No encuentro el número del cuarto de mi hermana. – Dijo de pronto. Sasori que permanecía a su espalda logro ver un documento sobre el escritorio que tenia el grabado de "Infectados" en letras granes, a comparación del listado de nombres que seguro se encontraban ahí.

– Mhh. – Con un gesto de desgano la señora se inclinó sobre su costado para poder verificar uno de los cajones de su escritorio, mientras esto ocurría Sasori apuntaba con la mirada el documento a la par que tocaba suavemente el brazo de su compañera – Su nombre. – Articulo tan imprevisto que Ivonne se alteraba.

– Ehm es que vera, no se con exactitud como se escribe. ¿Puedo ver yo el listado? – Se atrevió a decir sin pensar bien en las consecuencias.

– ¿Es su hermana y no sabe su apellido? – Pregunto con una sorpresa más bañada de indignación. – Si esto es una broma espero que se arrepienta señorita.

– No es ninguna broma. – Encaro el pelirrojo a la secretaria con aire de superioridad. – Es que acaso en este mundo no hay medios hermanos. – Menciono con frialdad que llegó hasta su mirar.

– Discúlpeme. – Susurró la señora y mostró el listado a los jóvenes, Sasori aprovecharía para poner las hojas de papel sobre el documento con la insignia "Infectados" de tal modo que lo pudiesen ver sin mayor problema. Ambos revisaron minuciosamente el documento, pero no lograron ubicar un indicio de la ubicación de sus amigos y familiares.

– Mhh... no están aquí. – Mustió con aire de alivio Ivonne una vez que habian salido de la habitación.

– No se debe cantar victoria, únicamente no están infectados pero no sabemos su posición. –

– Pero, algo no me queda claro. En la lista además de los nombres estaban los cuartos donde residían. Y el de ellas no estaba ahí. –

– Esa es una razón más para preocuparse. – Tras ese comentario Ivonne asentia con la cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, el pelirrojo que la acompañaba dio una suave palmada sobre su espalda y sonrío levemente. – Todo estará bien. – Ante sus palabras sonrío la fémina y opto por darle un abrazo que no duró más allá de 3 segundos.

En otro lado, cerca del Siladin, caminaban muy juntos Giselle e Itachi, ella le tomaba de la mano, él, por su parte, recargaba someramente su mejilla contra la cabeza de la joven alumna.

– Espero que todo este bien. – Comentaba Giselle.

– Seguro es así, no me parece muy lógico esto... sencillamente hay algo que no me cuadra. –

– ¿Qué? – Se atrevió a decir la chica de cabello ondulado a la par que cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos, guiándose tan sólo por el mayor de los Uchihas.

– No puedo concebir que Pein y los demás no hayan usado algún jutsu para defenderse. – Concretizo Itachi y froto con suavidad su mejilla contra el cabello negro de su acompañante.

– Tienes razón... pero ¿Qué sucedió entonces? – Sonrío mas la chica mostrando en sus mejillas un matiz rojizo.

– No lo sé. Pero creo que todo está bien... o eso espero. –

Tras ese pequeño dialogo no hubo otro más, fueron callados hasta el cuarto de investigaciones que era destinado al proyecto de física que tendría Cristiam junto con su profesor. Puesto que era horario de actividades normales, el pelinegro se vio obligado a usar un genjutsu ligero sobre el dependiente de la zona; el cuarto como lo sospechaban estaba como lo habían dejado la ultima vez que las chicas pusieron a cargar la maquina que aún no llegaba al nivel que era requerido para su correcta utilización, una luz parpadeante en color ámbar era la señal clara que aún faltaba.

– Bueno, aquí no hay nada. – Mustio la pelinegra recargando su espalda sobre la pared, la misma que desprendió algo de polvo que provoco el toser de Giselle.– bueno, sólo polvo.

– Cierto...– Susurro Itachi, pero de reojo miraba tras la maquina, había algo en la parte trasera que le intranquilizaba; sin embargo ya que se encontraba con Giselle prefirió indagar en otro momento. – Vamos a decirles que no encontramos nada.

– De acuerdo. – Respondió y se separo de la pared, al ver su ropa llena de polvo comenzó a dar palmadas para retirar la tierra de sus prendas. Itachi se acerco para ayudarle un poco, tras lo cual iniciaron el retorno hacia la habitación clausurada.

– ¡No puede ser! – Gritaba desesperado Deidara, aún vestido con el uniforme de as mujeres.

– ¡Shh! – Trataba de tranquilizarlo Adriana, dando suaves palmadas sobre su espalda. – Tranquilo, ya paso todo.

– ¡NO! No ha pasado nada, todavía uso este estúpido traje y esos, si serán, son unos bastardos.¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? – Seguía con su escándalo el rubio que aparentaba, solo físicamente, ser una alumna más de tan prestigioso colegio. Ante los gritos vertidos por el rubio, que yacía a las afueras del edificio donde se alojaban los desaparecidos, Itachi, Giselle, Sasori e Ivonne corrieron, puesto que se encontraban en las cercanía de este lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono Itachi al momento de su llegada.

– Que va a suceder!Eh dime! Ve a verlo con tus propios ojos.– Grito furico Deidara y se alejo del grupo caminando el linea recta. Adriana no pudo más que encoger los hombros y correr tras él. Todos estaban preocupados por la reacción del rubio pero prefirieron subir a la habitación enumerada con el "123", sus pasos fueron ágiles y veloces, tras algunos minutos llegaron a la habitación que ahora lucia con los sellos rotos. Todos se voltearon a ver con la sorpresa a cuestas. Ivonne se acerco a la puerta de manera, colocó lentamente la mano sobre la manilla de la única entrada al cuarto, paso a mover con mucho cuidado el aparto para que permitiese el paso. La tensión se adueño de todos, la respiración del cuarteto era lenta, pausada, en unisono. Deseaban acabar con el suplicio, el saber que era lo que había pasado, pero el temor de qué seria lo que encontrarían tras las 4 paredes.

– ¡AH! ¡No puedo con esto! – Se escucho por la ranura de la puerta qu3e ya había sido abierta, ligeramente. Sin duda alguna esa voz era de Hidan. Ivonne, sin tardar más y armada de valor termino de abrir lo que restaba de la puerta, todo fue un silencio aterrador, tan sólo por unos segundos..

– ¡Cierren esa puerta! – Gritaba Paty que se ubicaba tras una cama, que estaba de pie, como si fuera una pared. Todas las camas estaba así, y tras ellas se ubicaban los supuestos desaparecidos. –

– Pero ¿qué diablos ocurre aquí? – Pregunto con frustración Ivonne, los 4 pasaron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras Sasori, el último en entrar.

– Pues... necesitábamos vacaciones.– Vocifero campante Cristiam que lucia una banda sobre la cabeza, al estilo de Rambo; a su lado, y cubiertos por la cama, estaban Kakuzo, Hidan y Kakashi.

– Nos pueden explicar esta nota y porque se supone que fueron infectados por las ranas. – Menciono Saso que trataba de mantenerse bajo control.

– ¿Qué nota? – Cuestionó Priscila que se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos, tomo la nota que yacía sobre la mano del pelirrojo. – Ahh Esto fue de hace rato. Es que armamos equipos de guerra, así que me había aliado con Viviana, pero me estaba por descubrir Kakashi por eso escribí la nota.. aunque no entiendo como se habrá salido. – Reflexionaba la mujer pero un golpe en la cabeza fue dado por su hermana.

– ¡Y no se les ocurrió avisarnos antes! – Reclamaba Ivonne.

– Oye, pues si querían vacaciones igual lo hubieran pedido. – Intervino Paty.

– Nadie nos aviso. – Refunfuño Giselle.

– Pues es que no piensan las cosas. Dahhh – Comentaba Viviana.

– ¿Qué pensaron que había pasado?– Pregunto Kakashi.

– Pues que el subdirector había descubierto todo.– Dijo impacientemente Ivonne. – Yo me largo, me pusieron de mal humor.

– Opino lo mismo. – Le siguió Sasori, Giselle e Itachi.

– No entiendo cual fue su enojo... Pero debo decir que a Deidara le queda bien el uniforme de mujer. – Mustio Hidan que comenzó a reír.

– Este ya se volvió gay..– Declaro Kakuzo el cual se alejo del alvino.

Tras esa intervención continuo el juego como si nada hubiera pasado, esperando que transcurriera la semana que habían conseguido de vacaciones tan sólo usando genjutsus para esconderse y hacer creer que estaban enfermos. Ya se pondrían al corriente con todo, mientras tanto seguirían disfrutando de los placeres de la flojera.

* * *

Le dejo aquí y quiero contar mis penas, tarde mucho, lo sé, nadie me lee, lo sé. Nadie me quiere.. lo sé Q-Q..

De hecho este cap esta como por faces, porque lo seguía y luego pasaba algo y cortaba mi aire de inspiración D: Además que ando escribiendo dos libros y tengo en mente una idea de otro; aunque para que los termine esta en chino xD

En fin, tengo penas de amoaasg e.e y necesitaba ocupar la mente e algo; así que por eso escribí esto :D ... Estem, ayuda! T_T

Bueno ya, calmada. Si en la vida real no me puedo dar mis vacaciones cuando quiera, de menos que aquí si lo haga, ¿no creen? Jajajajaja, tomenla. Jamás lo imaginaron. Jojojoj, soy una genio. :3

Gis y Pris, [son las que creo que me leen] quiero un helado, hice una tonteria. D:

A mis lectores [si es que hay] juro que algún día terminaré esto xD

A mi trauma: ... why?

A mi yo interno: Deja de hacer babosadas. e_e


	17. Rompecabezas

–Entonces realmente se molesto Ivonne. – Explicaba Paty un poco angustiada por lo sucedido la semana pasada debido a la desaparición inocente que habían cometido el chico de grupos del cuarto 123.

– ¡Ah! Ella qué. De todos modos fue relajante no tener tareas una semana. – Mustiaba Priscila extendiéndose en su cama por completo. Parecía bastante relajada en aquel domingo.

– Espera para el Lunes, Pris. – Advertía Paty

– De todos modos estoy lista, ya me descanse una semana.– Soltaba una risilla de superioridad.

– ¡Traigo noticias!– Gritaba Cristiam cuando entraba al cuarto de las chicas, lucía algo exaltada con su cabello bastante alborotado y ya sin lentes. Kakashi y Hidan venían tras ella, cada uno lanzándose miradas furtivas.

– ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaron en coro Priscila y Paty.

– No adivinan qué paso durante nuestra ausencia. – Exclamaba la joven de cabello castaño y mechas, ahora azules; sin embargo antes de continuar con la información que contenía se tropezaba con un bulto sobre el suelo que no había visto por la excitación que sentía. Bulto, que como siempre, era Zetsu que dormitaba por todos lados.

– ¡Cris!– Exclamaban sus acompañantes mientras sus amigas comenzaban a reír por los constantes descuidos y perdidas de equilibrio de su amiga.

– Mierda...Siempre me despiertan así. – Mustiaba Zetsu que acababa de despertar, tallaba sus ojos sin preocupación mientras Hidan, con la camisa desabrochada, y Kakashi ayudaban a ponerse de pie a la joven.

– Pues deberías de dormir en otro lado, Zetsu. – Reclamo con molestia Cristiam, una vez que se había puesto de pie.

– ¿Dónde? – Preguntó alzando sus hombros en modo de una excusa.

– Pues en la bañera, ahí seguro nadie te molestará. – Frunció el ceño algo desesperada, pues pensaba que el dormir bajo una cama o al lado de una sería lo más optimo; pero soltaba sus palabras en forma de sarcasmo.

– Cris, cuenta de qué te enteraste. – Incito Paty a su amiga para que se alejará de una discusión sin sentido, ya que la joven se caía más por sus descuidos que por Zetsu.

– Sí, sólo nos dejas con la intriga.– Continúo alentando Priscila.

– Giselle e Itachi tienen una relación. – Escupió Hidan sin medir sus palabras y camino hasta la ventana para abrirla, el aire corría y provocaba el movimiento de su camisa abierta y el cabello, ligeramente largo.

– ¿QUÉ?– Gritaban en unísono Paty y Priscila. – Cuenta el chisme. – Expreso con inquietud Paty.

– Sí, es que hoy fui a la cafetería y..

_**°¬° Flash Bacck °¬°**_

Caminaba Cristiam en compañía de Kakashi y Hidan quienes comentaban sobre el reciente libro que les habían dejado leer para una de sus tantas materias, o mejor dicho Cristiam y Kakashi hablaban, Hidan se limitaba a registrar en una pequeña libreta ya que no lo había leído

– Cris, yo te puedo dar todo, no me tengas miedo. Así que únete a mi, como lo han hecho ellos. – Decía con una voz seductora que hacía sido imitada de las novelas y doramas que había visto alguna vez en compañía de Paty.

– Ese dialogo lo copiaste de la s3erie del otro día, Hidan. – Se expresó la fémina quien dio la vuelta y siguio su rumbo caminando de espaldas al camino.

– Eso demuestra lo superficial del cariño que según profesas a Cris, limitándote a recitar diálogos aprendidos de memoria. – Comentó echando tierra, como comúnmente se dice, a Hidan. Al momento en que Kakashi observó a la castaña jugar con su suerte, añadiendo que la suya no era de la más normal e ir de espaldas se preocupo un poco mirando la escena con zozobra. – Camina bien, que te puedes caer. – Le advirtió al mismo tiempo que sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos para poder tener una respuesta más rápido en caso de que surgiera un accidente que era bastante predecible.

– No te preocupes, está controlad...–

– ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! –Interrumpiendo a Cristiam gritaba Hidan con la mirada fija al frente donde se ubicaba unas bancas distribuidas en forma circular que era habitualmente para realizar actividades de integración para los alumnos de primer ingreso. La joven por la curiosidad que causaba la exaltación de Hidan dio un giro veloz que hizo que sus pies se enredaran entre sí y, con ayuda de la gravedad, cayera. Caída que fue amortiguada por Kakashi que sostuvo del brazo a la castaña impidiendo que chocará en su totalidad con el suelo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Cristiam desconcertada. – Gracias Kakashi.– Mencionó una vez que se dio cuenta de la ayudad que hacía sido concedida por el hombre, que se limitó a un "no hay de qué" mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Cris. La misma que una vez tomando compostura buscó con la mirada aquello que producía tal exaltación en Hidan, pues éste todavía permanecía atónito mirando una escena.

Fue ahí cuando notó la presencia de Itachi y Giselle que lucían como una pareja de tiempo atrás; él sostenía la mano de ella mientras que acariciaba su mejilla deteniendo sus ojos en la mirada ajena que correspondía rozando su nariz con la ajena y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja denotando un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

– No puedo creer que Itachi descuide sus obligaciones para andar con sus amoríos. – Espetó Hidan cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Obligaciones? ¿Amorios? – Cuestionó Cristiam mirando a Hidan con incredulidad que disfrazaba cierta molestia. – En primer lugar: ella es mi amiga; en segundo lugar: no hay obligaciones que tenga en este mundo, dicho de propia boca de Pein...bueno más que evitar que los demás se enteren quién realmente son; y en tercer lugar, siendo el más importante: no están de amoríos, porque si fuera una más juro que lo mató y le retuerzo el pescuezo no importa si no acaba el manga de Naruto.

– Hidan, no sabes tratar a las chicas. – Dictaminó Kakashi en burla. – Regla número uno: Nunca debes tratar mal a sus amigas y debes odiar a quién les hizo daño.

– ¿Tú de dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntaron en unísono sus dos acompañantes, ella bastante sorprendida y suspicaz, por su parte Hidan con algo de admiración tras una máscara de orgullo.

– El otro día escuche que eso decía Paty y Viviana a Zetsu que no la quería apoyar en un plan para molestar a Marco. – Se justifico alzando los hombros.

– Mejor indaguemos qué hacen esos dos. – Trataba de reponerse un poco Hidan por sus "caídas" como él las llamaba cada vez que metía la pata con la castaña.

– Aunque es algo obvio que esos dos traen algo más que de amigos, no está mal estar bien enterada. – Respaldo la sugerencia de Hidan aunque iba más motivada por la curiosidad de saber a todo detalle y luego poder hacerle burla a su amiga, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de envidia que Giselle pudiera disfrutar y ella tuviera que cuidar de Hidan, Kakuzo y Kakashi todo el día sin darse el gusto de estar a solas con el último. – Pero no nos deben ver, si lo hacen seguro se separarán y si lo hacen Giselle me querrá matar por ser quién arruine el momento. – Decía la joven que al mismo tiempo detenía el andar de Hidan puesto que ya iba en dirección de los tortolitos, ella lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo hacía atrás y por ende hacía ella. Él quedó junto a ella recargando su mejilla en el hombro ajeno denotando la comodidad y placer en el rostro que lucía con una sonrisa; misma que molesto a Kakashi quién tomo del brazo a la chica provocando la separación de la castaña y Hidan, éste mirándolo con bastante odio pero no refunfuñó puesto que no quería que los descubrieran y conocía de sobra el griterío que podían armar él y su contrincante, como le llamaba a Kakashi tras ver una serie de líos amorosos donde se llamaban así los diferentes pretendientes de una mujer.

Por propuesta de Kakashi el trío se movió a una zona cubierta de matorrales y algunos árboles que impedían una vista magnifica estando desde el lugar de la parejita pero, al mismo tiempo, era confortable para los investigadores el realizar sus observaciones sin ser vistos. Desde ahí observaron que ahora Itachi permanecía con los ojos cerrados abrazando a su acompañante que recargaba la mejilla en su hombro y jugaba con la mano ajena. Siendo extraño a cualquier cosa que quisiese perturbar la tranquilidad y armonía que llenaba el entorno donde se encontraban.

– Cris. ¿Por qué nosostros no salimos en una cita así? – Preguntaba Hidan que yacía sobre la rama de un árbol que man tenía un espeso follaje lo cual ocultaba perfectamente al Akatsuki.

– ¿Cómo que cita? – Una voz gruesa hizo que el trío de vigilantes volteará para observar a quién pertenecía la voz que los interrumpía, aunque la chica ya supiera de quién se trataba.

Al darse la vuelta los tres vieron a un hombre con rizos en el cabello negro y bastante algo, de complexión robusta, además que mantenía facciones similares en el rostro que era suficiente para darse cuenta de que Cristiam y él eran familiares, aunque dichos rasgos eran siempre negados por la joven quién evitaba a toda costa toparse con su hermano por la escuela y más aún las comparaciones que algunos profesores realizaban entre ambos.

– Nada, hermanito. Sólo hablaba de la cita del doctor a la que debemos ir porque estamos en una clase como equipo y la maestra dijo que tenemos que tener más unión en este mundo frío y materialista es por ello que estamos casi aparejando todas las reuniones a las que tenemos que ir. – Se excuso de inmediato inventando una justificación que no difería tanto de la realidad puesto que sí tenía que estar al pendiente de esos dos y de Kakuzo que ese día se había quedado "jugando" en la computadora lo cual significaba que en los próximos días tendrían un poco más de comida en su habitación.

– Toma. Te lo manda papá. – Aún con notoria desconfianza los observó a la par que estiraba la mano que sostenía una caja color café con un moño.– Dicen que si lo vuelves a romper ya no habrá otro y tendrán que comunicarse contigo mediante mi número. Y no quiero tenerte cerca, chaparra así que cuídalo. Mi número está registrado por cualquier cosa. – Mencionó antes de irse girando la mirada hacía ambos hombres que acompañaban a su hermana con aprensión.

–Por esa razón no puedo salir con nadie aquí. – Habló una vez que vio desaparecer a su hermano, abrió la caja y encontró un celular del mismo modelo que el que Kakashi había desecho, acompañado de una nota que decía "Llamanos en cuanto puedas. Att. Mamá." Dobló la nota y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter al igual que el nuevo aparato de comunicación mientras que la caja la guardo en la mochila que llevaba a cuestas Kakashi.

–Podríamos salir a fuera y nadie lo notaría. – Propuso Hidan acercándose a la mujer.– Además a ese sujeto podría eliminarlo muy rápido.

– Oh no. Itachi y Giselle ya se han ido. – Informó Kakashi evitando así que Hidan abrazará a la fémina pues ésta se movió en seguida para observar por entre los arbustos y constatar las palabras de Kakashi.

–Es cierto. ¿Viste por dónde se fueron? – Cuestiono a Kakashi una vez que salieron de los arbustos y no podían vislumbrar a la parejita en los caminos cercanos.

–No. –

–Sería mejor ir con el resto para que hagamos equipos para indagar a dónde han ido y poder tener un buen reporte. – Planeaba Hidan con emoción que delataba la nostalgia que sentía de su mundo shinobi y las actividades que realizaba en el mismo.

–Sí, vamos a iniciar el plan "Cupido al acecho." –Propuso la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios para animar a los ninjas que se habían limitado a pasar por simples estudiantes, aunque la vida con el grupo de Choaime no era nada común y corriente.

–Apoyo la moción. – Añadió Kakashi dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba Cristiam.

_**°¬° Fin Flash Back °¬°**_

– Y es por eso que tengo celular nuevo. – Concluyó la joven su relato sin incluir el plan que tenía para motivar a los personajes que había traído por un descuido a su mundo, pensando en una oportunidad para decirle a las chicas. – Además que descubrimos que Itachi y Giselle se traen algo .

–Felicidades por tu celular mujer. Pero ellos dos podrían estar juntos por otras cuestiones no necesariamente amorosas. – Intervino Priscila aún desde su cama, aunque su comentario iba un poco encaminado a los celos que le picaban ya que siempre se había declarado como novia de los hermanos Uchiha.

–Pero lo importante de todo es la atmósfera, Pris. – Argumentaba Paty a la par que tomaba dos cromos que estaban pegados en la pared. – Mira. –Menciono señalando el primero en donde se veían una pareja conformada por Sakura y Shaoran con pétalos de cerezos cayendo a su alrededor. – Aquí podemos observar sus rostros y el entorno que refleja el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Ahora bien. – Tomó el otro cromo y lo mostró a los presentes. – Es aquí donde vemos a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, los tres se ven en plan de completamente compañerismo y amistad comiendo. – Explico la joven de tez morena clara.

–Pero aquí no hay árboles de cerezo. – Hablo Viviana. – Pero sí apoyo que todo depende del entorno.

–Bueno para evitar las discusiones de que si es o no es. Tengo una idea. – Decía Cristiam alzando un poco la voz y los brazos puesto que por varias voces que se alzaron se aproximaba alguna discusión que no tendría fin ni objeto, como tantas que el grupo conformado ahí realizaba a diario.

– ¿Qué plan? – Preguntaba Paty caminando hacía Cristiam una vez que se habían calmado los ánimos.

–Antes de contarlo debo de consultarlo con las jefazas pues requiere un gran esfuerzo. – Inventaba la castaña para darle más emoción al asunto y así poder decirle a sus amigas lo que había notado.

–¿Pero crees que se crean que todo es una misión cuando en realidad sólo vamos de chismosas? – Cuestionó Viviana una vez que el cuarteto de chicas estaban en el pequeño cuarto que fungía como comedor privado para cada habitación del instituto, y Cristiam ya les había explicado la razón de la misión a realizar.

–A mi me parece bien, necesitan algo en que entretenerse. – Afirmo la peinegra con el cabello corto.

–Paty, eso lo dices porque ya han arruinado una que otra serie que tenías guardada. – Recalcó Priscila. –Pero a mi me parece bien. Conociendo a Giselle no sé que le vaya a hacer a mi Itachi. –

–Pues ahora es su Itachi. – Río Viviana por lo bajo, aunque Priscila la miró con algo de recelo.

–Bueno, pero entonces estamos de acuerdo en llevarlos a chismosear por ahí. Digo a indagar. – Concluyó la menor del grupo. El cuarteto salió del cuarto y todos los personajes yacían realizando diferentes actividades, unos jugaban con la laptop de Viviana, otros hacían sus deberes mientras que los más desobligados dormían.

–Bien, este será el plan. – Anunció Paty a una cama y usando como megáfono sus manos. –Recientemente hemos tenido noticias de que las estudiantes que semanas atrás secuestraron a Naruto tienen planeado realizar lo mismo con Itachi en estos días. – Explicaba Paty ingeniándose las para la mentira tuviera sustento. –Y como al parecer está saliendo con Giselle pues no queremos que nada perturbe su armonioso día y puedan convivir bien.

– Yo sí quiero. – Susurró Priscila con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros.

–Pris, Sasuke te está viendo. – Le decía murmurando Cristiam a Priscila para no dijera nada contra su plan, aunque tenía razón puesto que el menor de los Uchihas se mantenía recargado en una pared pero su mirada por momentos se desviaba a la aludida.

–Ni modo, tendré que quedarme sólo con Sasuke, pero también quiero a mi Itachi. – Refunfuñaba Prsicila para sus adentros.

–Es por eso que le vamos a seguir la pista pero sin intervenir en su cita. – Aclaró al final Paty. – ¿Quién se une?

La primera respuesta de la gran mayoría fue una negativa pero por falta de personal para vigilar a los hombres traídos de otra dimensión optaron por conformar los grupos en que se distribuían para cada clase pero como Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan y Sakura no se encontraban realizarían otros cambios.

–Yo no podré asistir, debo ir con un profesor para algún encargo en el área de investigaciones. – Se excuso Pein antes de que las chicas procedieran a una reconformación de los grupos. – Y Tobi debe ir conmigo.

– ¿Encargo? ¿Qué clase de encargo? – Preguntaba Naruto con el animo que le caracterizaba.

– Ahh ese encargo. – Aludió Viviana recordando que Pein le había dicho que tenía que ir con Nagato para llevarle comida y discutir lo pertinente en su estancia escondida de todos en el instituto.

– ¿Qué encargo? – Volvió a preguntar Naruto pero ahora también Paty cuestionaba al no entender de lo que hablaban.

– Un experimento Paty, nada importante. – Añadió Viviana que ya jalaba del brazo a Pein para sacarlo del cuarto antes de que la ronda de preguntas e interrogantes se ampliará a todos los de la habitación.

–El profesor dijo que nosotros somos perfectos conejillos de indias. – Mencionaba Tobi bastante sonriente.

– Viviana, ve con ellos para que no pase nada malo con el experimento. – intervino Priscila porque no confiaba mucho en lo que pudiera ocurrir dejando a Nagato, Pein y Tobi. sin cuidado alguno. Tras la salida del par sólo quedaron en la habitación Paty, Naruto, Priscila, Zetsu, Sasuke, Kisame, Hidan, Kakashi, Kakuzo y Cristiam.

– Bueno somos 10, podíamos conformar 3 grupos, dos de 3 y uno de 4, sería lo más conveniente... – Meditaba Cristiam observando a todos los presentes.

–¡Yo quiero ir sola con Naruto!– Comentó Paty abrazando al recién nombrado que lucía feliz y correspondía al abrazo con energía.

– ¡Sí! – Confirmaba Naruto. – Así podríamos dejarlos solos y tener un cita, hace tiempo no tenemos una. Además Itachi es hermano de Sasuke, seguro sabe cuidarse sólo. – Pensaba Naruto con algo de malicia.

–Pero entonces serían dos grupos de 4 y uno de 2. – Cristiam contaba con los dedos y miraba al techo pensando en cómo distribuirlos para poderse quedar a solas un rato con Kakashi pero en eso sintió un golpecillo por parte de Kisame en su espalda.

–Disculpa pero yo debo ir con la maestra Ajolotina. – Menciono Kisame refiriéndose a la profesora que había dejado salir a las ranas por toda la escuela, le habían nombrado así por el mito que se difundía en la escuela que en su casa conservaba ajolotes hasta en la bañera. – Es para una practica extracurricular. Además creo que Itachi notaría mi presencia en cualquier momento y no ayudaría en nada. – Se excusaba siendo uno de los más cuerdos cuando no tenía un animal del mar frente de sí puesto que se ponía a investigar todo lo relativo a él tratando de aplicarlo para tener más poder cuando regresase.

–Bu.. bueno. – menciono la castaña y Kizame se retiró del cuarto.

– Ei, yo quiero comerme a uno de esos ajolotes a ver qué tal saben. – Salió gritando Zetsu sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

– Yo creo que e queda dormido por ahí antes de comerse a los ajolotes. – Comentó Naruto que seguía abrazado a Paty; la mayoría río con el comentario hecho por el joven.

– Está bien entonces quedamos con 8. – Cristiam miro a su amiga y su reciente novio, luego observó a Priscila y posterior a Sasuke por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea para seguir haciéndole de cupido.– Bien, Paty, Naurto Sasuke y Pris serán un equipo, el otro sería yo con Hidan, Kakashi y Kakuzo.

–Pero yo quería estar sola con Paty. – Refunfuñaba el rubio.

–Es por mientas cuando sea el momento se separarán para cubrir más lugar. – Trato de explicar Cristiam.

Una vez que planearon una búsqueda sencilla salieron de la habitación los 8 jóvenes, aunque Cristiam y Paty se quedaron un poco resegadas, la primera contándole un plan a la Paty que asentía entre divertida y animada.

* * *

Estem.. ya no tengo perdón ni del Diablo, es más es por eso que me tardé tanto: me capturo el diablo porque era demasiado peligrosa para andar en el mundo pero no me soporto y me devolvió. :c

Bueno no, realmente fue porque primero pasé una mal racha de crisis de buena fe y esas cosas, y tuve un trauma feo y muy tonto y me puse a escribir de eso y ya no hice nada más, Y luego por Priscila hice una apuesta para subir mi promedio y pues como no quería perder me metí de ñoña a mi escuela Y gané! :D

Pero ya estoy aquí y gracias a Pris y Gis que me insistieron en seguir. :'3

Ya sé que nadie leera más que esas dos locas pero prometo tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido, que se tarde menos de un año. e_e Y eso es seguro porque aún debo algunas promesas hechas por cumpleaños. D:

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, se cuidan y todo eso que la gente linda desea. :3

Pd. No me echen a mi la culpa, echenselas a mi trauma. e_e fue todo su culpa :c


End file.
